Stargate: An Alternate Tale
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: This is a look at what the Stargate Story would be like with a Sam/Janet Pairing. It is a X-over with Uber Xena and Stargate Atlantis. Rated Mature for Mature Themes. It is a Femslash story so all pairings will be F/F!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

_**Stargate: An Alternate Tale**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Stargate, Stargate Atlantis, Xena, and Star Trek: Voyager or any of the other TV shows mentioned here. The characters are not mine and the original story lines are not mine. I make NO money off this story it is purely written for fun.**

**A/N and Warnings: I have changed cannon to fit my story the way that I want it. It is an AU fic so no complaints that something isn't right. It is a FEMSLASH Fic so if that is not your cup of tea LEAVE NOW. This story is rated Mature for a reason, there will be sense of a sexual and loving nature between two women. This is the only warning I am going to give, so again if this is not what you enjoy you are welcome to leave. **

**This is mainly a Sam/Janet femslash. However, there will be references and scenes between Elizabeth/Teyla, and Xena and Gabrielle (You could call them uber, but I am not changing their names.) I am also looking at a Cassandra/F pairing and I'm leaning towards Jennifer Keller for that, but it will be MUCH later in the series. There will also be a short story crossover with VOY that will feature J/7 parings and B/F. **

**On a final note, I enjoy reviews and feedback just like any other writer. My work is only reviewed by me, because I update so infrequently. If you see any mistakes or errors please let me know so that I can change them. HOWEVER, I do not enjoy flames. So if you hate my work that much, please just stop reading it and go away. **

**Now on to the story ****J**

**Chapter One**

Dr. Janet Fraiser, Major in the US Air Force, CMO of the most dangerous and top secret base on the planet, was beside herself with worry. The usually cool and collected doctor, who could handle anything, couldn't seem to handle the idea of not knowing, of waiting. She was pacing the briefing room waiting for word on SG1 and the wait was killing her. She had been in the General's office when SG1 had called in requesting back up. Her heart had stopped in her chest and she had nearly collapsed. Closing her eyes all she could see what Sam Carter's beautiful face. Her amazing baby blues and unruly blond hair.

Janet cared about all her people, especially SG1. The boys were all great uncles for Cassie and they were all great friends. She worried about them every time they stepped through the gate, but the one she worried for the most, the one she cared for the most was Samantha, her best friend, the woman she loved, the woman who until last night she had been sure what straight.

Pacing back and forth Janet didn't notice the General watching her, as she once again cursed herself for being such a coward. She had loved Sam since the moment she laid eyes on her, the moment they first met. She had never thought herself gay until that moment, but she found that she didn't care, when she was with Sam her world was right, she was whole, her heart and soul were complete. They had spent the past several years as friends, especially raising Cassie together. Since she was convinced that Sam was straight she had never spoken of her feelings.

Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair. Once again remembering the night before. Sam had come over, like always, to see Cassie before she went on her next mission, but Cassie wasn't home yet. So the two friends had spent the time talking and getting dinner ready. Sam was leaning against the counter watching Janet work. She looked up to smile at the taller woman, but stopped short at the look she was getting. She nearly came under the intensity of it. Sam's blue eyes had darkened with unmistakable desire, passion and love. The two were lost in the other's gaze and for that moment in time their true feelings were laid bare to see.

Janet opened her mouth, about to speak, to ask how Sam felt or admit her love, but before she could Cassie was there. Sam gave her one more look of longing before turning to greet the girl. There had been no other chance to speak before Sam had to leave and then this morning they were on base. Now she was wishing she had found a way. The thought of having missed the opportunity and never getting another was tearing up inside.

She was so caught up in her thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin when General Hammond spoke to her, "Doctor Fraiser, may I see you for a moment?"

"Yes, Sir!" came her automatic reply.

She followed him into the office, surprised when he shut the door and blinds. "Have a seat Janet." She caught the use of her first name. The signal that this conversation was private, personal, and off the record. She wasn't sure how she felt about that as she sank into her seat.

There was a long silence until Hammond spoke, "I need you to understand that this conversation is not between CO and CMO. I am not your commanding officer or the General. I am simple George. The man who sees you like a daughter and Cassie as a granddaughter. Friend to Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c; godfather to Sam." He waited until Janet nodded then asked. "Do you trust me Janet? Do you trust me when I say I want nothing more than to see you all safe and happy?"

There was no hesitation in Janet's reply, "Without a doubt, sir!"

Hammond smiled, "That's good, because I'm about to ask you a question I know might not be completely comfortable for either of us, but please believe me when I say your answer will remain between us." Again the small doctor just nodded, so Hammond continued, "What are your feelings for Sam, Janet?"

_Moment of truth, _Janet Thought. She could either continue to deny it or finally admit to someone how she felt. Taking a deep breath she made her decision, "I love her, George. I have since the moment I first met her. I love her so much it hurts at times and it's becoming harder and harder to not tell her."

Hammond smiled softly at her, sensing her nervousness at her admission. "I'm glad, Janet, because it makes what I have to say easier." Taking a deep breath he continued, "I've known about Sam's sexual orientation since she was 18. She told me first so that I could help with her father. It didn't work. Jacob was furious that he daughter was gay. He wouldn't talk to her for years, until she became engaged to Henson. It didn't matter that he was an abusive, rapping SOB. Just that his daughter was normal."

He took another deep breath before continuing, "I tried to talk her out of it. Told her to be true to who she was, but it took a while for her to listen and once she did she swore she would never date again. I always knew that one day she would find the right person, and she has. She found you Janet." She looked at him in Shock. "She might kill me for telling you this, but I think that you need to know. I spoke to her last night and she all be admitted she loved you. She is willing to face her dad's wrath and discharge for the Air force in order to be with you. Now what I need to know is are you? Are you willing to give up your career to be with Sam?"

Janet nodded, "I would risk everything, but Cassie to be with her."

Hammond smiled again, "Sam said the same thing. I'll tell you what I told her. Short of you being arrested I have a Presidential Order stating that they cannot take Cassandra from you."

"Once we open that door…" Hammond continued, "Don't ask, Don't tell goes back into affect. As long as you don't blow your cover no one on the base need know about you. I would advise telling Daniel and Teal'c. They will support you. Though Jack might be a problem, since he is in love with Sam. There is no official rule saying you and Sam can't live together, just be discreet about it.

"What about Jacob?" Janet asked "And Cassie"

"Jacob will be mad, but he won't cause any legal trouble, I promise." Hammond held up a hand. "As for Cassie. She approached me almost 3 months ago because she couldn't understand why her two mothers' weren't together, when it was obvious that you two loved each other."

Before anything else could be said the alarms sounded and Walker came over the intercom. General Hammond, to the control room. Medical team to the Gate Room. We have incoming injured."

Janet's stomach knotted again in fear. As she ran towards the gate room she knew that Sam was one of the injured. She could feel in her heart and Soul and she was terrified. She arrived just in time to meet her team entering the room and the away team returning. Two nurses rushed forward to help and injured Daniel, but he just waved them off and told them to see to Sam. He turned to Janet with sorrow in his eyes, "I'm not sure how bad it is. She was shot in the leg saving Jack. He tired to catch her as she went down, but he couldn't get to her in time. She hit her head hard. She's been unconscious ever since."

All she could do was nod as Jack and Teal'c carried Sam down the ramp and placed her on the gurney. Taking a deep breath Janet pushed her fear aside and set to work on helping Sam.

Two hours later she walked out of the infirmary to meet a waiting SG1 and Hammond. "She's fine." Janet said without preamble. "The leg wound wasn't too bad. She'll be laid up for at least two weeks and on light duty another two, but that's it. The head wound was a little more severe, but not life threatening. I'll run some more tests when she wakes, but I'm positive that she will be fine."

"General", she added, "She can leave as soon as she's cleared, probably tomorrow afternoon, but she'll need someone to watch her the first few days." She gave him a pleading look.

Jack started to speak, Janet knew he wouldn't miss this chance to 'help' his 2IC, but the General cut him off. "The rest of SG1 leaves tomorrow on a mission, but I just approved your request for 2 weeks of leave. Would you mind helping the Major?"

Janet smiled, "of course not. Cassie and I'll be glad too. Daniel would you mind going to get some of Sam's things and taking them to my place."

He just nodded, bewildered. She smile at him and then turned to Jack, "Colonel would mind picking Cassie up from school and bringing her here. She'll want to see Sam."

She knew he would be upset, but he would never say no. He always made a point to be the first one Sam saw when she woke, and it always irked Janet to no end. She knew Sam only held brotherly love for Jack, but she would admit that his obsession with Sam bothered her. She had been jealous at first, but now it just worried her. Pushing her thoughts aside she said, "I'll call and tell her your coming."

Jack opened his mouth but before he could say anything Teal'c jumped in. "I will accompany you O'Neil. Shall we go?" Jack just allowed himself to be pulled away.

Daniel chuckled and said, "Janet can I borrow your set of keys to Sam's. I left mine at the apartment." He followed her to her office and shut the door. As soon as he turned around he had his arms full of a sobbing Janet. He just held her close as she finally released all her frustration and fear.

It was several long minutes before she gained enough control to pull back. Wiping her eyes she said, "I'm sorry Daniel."

Daniel just shook his head and smiled gently. Keeping his voice down he said softly, "You have every right to be upset, Janet. You were scared for the woman you love. There is no shame in that." Laughing gently when she shot him a surprised look he said, "You need to tell her Janet. You need to let her know who much you care. Teal'c and I will keep your secret, even from Jack, but please tell her. Give it a chance."

"As soon as we are safely away from prying eyes and ears I will tell her." Janet promised. "I need to call Cassie before Jack gets there. He sucks at telling her these kinds of things."

Daniel just nodded, "I'll see you later." Picking up the keys he left.

Janet took a few deep breaths before sitting down and picking up the phone. They had given Cassie a cell phone with the express instructions that it was to never be turned off and she was to answer it no matter where she was if the call came from the SGC or one of her family members. So she wasn't surprised when she answered in on the second ring or with a worried tone, "Fraiser"

Janet bit back a chuckle. Cassie was spending too much time with all these military people."Cassie…" She started to say but what but off by her daughter.

"MOM!" Cassie gasped. "Is everything alright? Who's hurt? Is it Sam?"

"Cassandra!" Janet interrupted her. "I need you to calm down and listen to me for a moment, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cassie replied

"Everyone will be fine. Jack and Teal'c are coming to get you and bring you hear." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Sweetheart, Sam was injured on their mission today." When she head Cassie gasp she hurried to continue. "She's going to be fine sweetheart. She's just a little banged up at the moment. I need to go see if she's awake, but I'll see you soon. We love you alright."

"I love you and Sam too." She paused then added, "Mom, Tell her…" with that she hung up.

Janet stared at the phone for a while before just shaking her head and hanging up. Leaving her office and going to see Sam, she could help but wonder who else knew that she loved the tall scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Two**

When Sam finally woke the first thing she noticed was the pain in her head and leg. The second was the hand gently running through her hair. The third was a voice full of love whispering to her. She simply lay there and let the words chase the pain away. "…Oh…Sammy…I'm so sorry I've been such a coward. I'm so sorry I never told you what you mean to me. How important you are.

Janet paused to regain control. She knew that she was taking a risk, but couldn't stop herself. The moment she had arrived at Sam's bed the need to touch her and speak to her became overpowering. Closing the curtains around the bed, she began to speak, keeping her voice low. "I love you Samantha…oh God do I love you…You are my heart, my soul, my Sammy and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives loving you."

Sam finally spoke, "I love it when you call me Sammy…" She said softly. Slowly opening her eyes and smiling at the beautiful woman before her. "…almost as much as I love you Janet…and I do love you, Janet. I have since the moment we met." Sam smiled as she watched the Doctor, who wanted to care for her patient, warring with the woman who wanted to speak to her love. Taking pity on her Sam spoke softly. "Baby we can't discuss this here. It's too dangerous. Once we get out of here I promise we will talk about it." Winking at here and raising her voice she said, "So how bad is it this time, Doc?"

It took Janet a few moments then she managed to pull herself together. Pushing aside the need to take Sam in her arms and kiss her silly she switched to Doctor mode.

She had just finished explaining the injuries when the rest of SG1 and Cassie walked in the room. Cassie when straight to Sam's side and carefully threw herself on the woman she considered to be a second mother. Sam held her tightly as the girl started to cry. She looked at Janet briefly before turning back to the girl in her arms, "Shhh…sweetie it's alright…I'm going to be fine…"

Eventually Cassie pulled back, "I thought I'd lost you when mom called. I was so scared. I can't lose another mother."

Same smiled at the girl and kissed her forehead. She glanced at Janet, suddenly uncaring if anyone figured out the underlying message in her next words or saw the love in her eyes. "You aren't going to lose me or your mother, sweetheart. We will always be there to care for you. We will always be a family."

She could see understanding and happiness in everyone's eyes but Jack. He was, as always, clueless. Changing the subject Daniel said, "Sam, I went and got some of your things and took them to Janet's. There's enough to last you at least a week."

"Thank you, Daniel." Sam said softly still holding onto Cassie. The girl refused to let go. "What are you guys doing while I'm grounded?"

"Weeelll…." Jack began, "I was going to take you fishing and let you get your R&R there, but apparently we are still on active duty. SSoooo….I guess you are stock with napoleon there."

Sam smiled at Janet's glare, "Trust me Colonel I'll be just fine with Janet and Cassie."

"Yeah but Carter" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows, "It's you, me, and the fish. It'll be a great time."

Sam could see Janet stiffen at the comment and everyone else frown. She just mentally rolled her eyes and suppressed a sigh. Jack O'Neil was many things. He cared about his team, was a great leader, and loved Cassie greatly, but he couldn't or wouldn't understand that Sam did not and never would love him, and his refusal to do so worried her at times. She thought of him as a friend, but his suggestive comments drove her crazy and she did fear his reaction if he was to find out that she was gay and in love with Janet. She wasn't sure how he would react to the news.

As much as she hated it, she hated the fact that it bothered Janet even more. They all knew that his invites to go finishing were actually invites for more. She was tired, in pain, and wanted nothing more than to be alone with Janet and Cassie. That combined with her knowledge that Janet love her in return caused her to finally lose her composure. Her voice low but serious, "For the last time Colonel…" She put a stressor on his rank,"…I have absolutely no desire to go 'fishing' with you, EVER. Please do not ask me again."

Everyone just stared at her, surprised by the outburst. They all knew how she felt but she had made a point over the years to simply ignore his comments and move on. Eventually, Janet broke the quiet. "It's time for you guys to leave. I need to run some more tests on Sam." She placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Come on sweetheart. Go get some food and some rest. You can see Sam again tomorrow morning."

Sam smiled at Cassie, pulled back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You can stay in my quarters tonight, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning. I love you Cass."

Cassie smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. "I love you too, Sam."

"Come on Cass." Daniel said, "We'll go get some food." He stepped forward and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you are alright. I'll come see you later."

"Thanks Daniel." Sam said with a smile.

"I will accompany you and Cassandra Fraiser, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said, "Rest well Major Carter. I, too, will come see you later."

Sam returned his bowed head. When Jack didn't look like he was going to leave Teal'c grabbed his arm. "Come O'Neil. Dr. Fraiser needs us to leave." Jack was still staring unbelievingly at Sam as he allowed himself to be drug away.

Janet just laughed at his retreating for. Turning to her patient she smiled, "Thank you, Sam." Was all she said before beginning her examination.

Sam watched Janet closely as she worked. There was no denying that Janet Fraiser was a physically beautiful woman. She had played a part in Sam's fantasies since they first met, but there was so much more to her than that. Sam knew that Janet was a trained military officer, highly decorated. Many people underestimated her due to her size, but Sam had seen her take down full grown men. She was also caring, compassionate, gentle, loving, funny, tender and so much more. Sam jerked and sucked in a hiss when Janet hit a tender spot.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Janet said quietly. Looking up into those warm brown eyes Sam could see the hidden message. _"I love you, Sammy. I'm sorry you are hurt. I want to make you better."_

Sam smiled gently, "I know." Was all she had to say but Janet seemed to understand because she returned the smile. "When can I go home, Janet?" she asked softly hoping the doctor would understand her hidden meaning. Sam had never felt at home in her apartment. It was just another place to live. The only time she truly felt at home was when she was with Janet and Cassie.

Judging by the now wide smile that graced her lips, Janet did understand. "As long as everything is still alright in the morning you can leave. Cassie and I'll take you home. I'm on two weeks leave, so I'll be around to help you."

Sam contented herself with a nod, "Does dad know?"

Janet shook her head, "The General sent a message" She paused then added, "George knows, though."

Again Sam understood the hidden meaning, "Good" Was all she said, knowing they were talking about two things, her injury and their relationship. Then she yawned. Janet laid a hand over hers "Get some sleep. I'll come check on you later." She let her hand linger before pulling it away."

"Thanks, Janet…" Sam sighed as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Janet smiled down at her for a moment before leaving her soon to be lover sleeping peacefully and going to find their daughter.

Janet entered the mess hall and went to join her daughter and the others. As she did she heard Daniel hiss at Jack, "For the last time, Jack. That's enough. She does not, and never will, want you like that. She has made that perfectly clear. Now drop this nonsense before someone reports you."

Janet knew they were talking about Sam and had to hide her smile. Turning to speak with Cassie she kept an ear on the whispered conversation, "Of course she does, Daniel…" Jack started but Daniel cut him off.

"You are delusional, Jack." Daniel said, clearly frustrated. "To her you are nothing more than a CO and friend. Leave her alone, Jack or I will report you myself." Determined that was the end Daniel turned to Janet, "So how is she really, Janet?"

Janet smiled, "She's going to be fine, Daniel. She's in pain and I know she's frustrated that she was hurt, but she would never have forgiven herself is she could have saved someone's life and didn't. You know I never did hear what happened?"

Jack mumbled something under his breath, but Daniel ignored him, "We were at the DHD when the gate activated and Anubis' Jaffa came through. We started firing but couldn't get to the gate so when it shut down we dialed out and called for help. Somehow they closed in on us and we got into a close quarters fight. Jack was knocked down and didn't see the Jaffa behind him. All I saw was Sam scream and push him out of the way. Since he was kneeling she took the blast to the leg. As she fell she hit her head on the DHD and went unconscious. We just held them off until the other teams arrived."

Janet smiled, even though she had been scared. She was proud of Sam. As worried as she might be she would never ask Sam to give up her dreams, just maybe be careful so she could come back to her and their daughter. _Their daughter._ God she loved the sound of that; it was something she had always thought but never allowed herself to admit. She would be the first to admit that she had dreamed of having children with Sam. Well raising them with Sam.

She was jerked from her thoughts by Jack, who suddenly stood and marched from the room. Janet looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "What the hell was that about?"

Daniel shrugged while Teal'c stood. Inclining his head he spoke, "I will follow and make sure that he does not do anything ill advised." With that he was gone.

As they left Daniel spoke quietly. Choosing his words carefully he said, "You know he is going to cause problems, don't you?" Janet nodded so Daniel continued, "He's not done yet. I'm afraid it will come down to official chancels, or at least George. He won't listen to me or Teal'c."

Janet nodded again, "He won't be able to change it. Nobody will." She paused and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Come on Cassie, we'll go to Sam's quarters." She turned to Daniel as Cassie stood, "Keep an eye out Daniel, Please."

"I will. Night Janet, Cassie." He waved as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Three**

When Sam woke the next morning she could see Daniel and Teal'c speaking with Janet. Forcing herself to sit up she had to bite back a moan and pain shot down her leg. Taking a deep breath she waited until the pain passed and then said, "hey guys, where's the Colonel and Cassie?"

They all spun around and beamed at her, "Sam!" They said stepping to her bed. "How are you this morning?" Janet asked.

"Better" she said, "or at least my head is my leg still hurts like hell. So where are the others?"

"Cassie had to go to school." Janet said, "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and will see you tonight at home."

Same smiled, "What about the Colonel?" She asked. Noticing the others frown she asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, he's just sulking Sam." Daniel said and Teal'c gave a nod. "We need to run Sam. We leave in an hour, but we'll come see you when we return."

"Alright guys. You be careful." Sam smiled at them. When they were gone she turned to Janet. "So can I go home now?"

"Sure", Janet said with a smile. "Just give me some time to take care of everything and we will go."

They were both quiet on the ride home. Both knowing what they wanted but a little afraid to have it at the same time. Neither wanted to rush what was developing between them. When they pulled in Janet helped Sam out and into the house, "You need to rest, Sam. What bedroom do you want?" Her voice held a nervous waiver. She was unsure if Sam would want to sleep in her own room or share a room with her.

Looking at her Sam said, "I want to be where ever you want me, Janet."

Janet smiled and led her to the Master bedroom. Helping her sit Janet asked, "Can you change or do you need help?"

"I can manage," Same said, but when Janet started to pull away Sam grabbed her arm, "Don't go."

Janet allowed herself to be pulled in between Sam's legs. With the height difference and Sam sitting they were almost eye to eye. Sam reached up and gently began to trace Janet's cheeks and chin. They stared into each other's eyes, memorizing the look in them. Cupping Janet's cheek, Sam said softly, "I love you, Janet. You own my heart. You are my soul and my home. I don't want to be without you or Cassie ever again. I want to be your friend, your lover, and you partner."

Janet smiled down at the beautiful scientist. "I love you too, Sammy. You will always be my home, baby."

Moving her hand to the back of Janet's neck Sam pulled her down to capture her lips in a tender kiss, "Oh Sammy…baby." Janet sighed as Sam deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into Janet's hot, wet mouth. They kissed passionately, tenderly until they finally had to break for air.

Breathing hard Sam held Janet close, "Janet…oh Janet…" Sam mumbled into her hair. "I love you so much…so very much, baby…" She simply held her lover close for while until she became aware of Janet's sobbing. Leaning back she reached forward to wipe her tears away. Sam's voice was full of love and concern. "Janet-baby…what's wrong? Please what's wrong? I'll do anything to make it better. Please tell me what to do?"

The only response she got was Janet crying harder. Sam, her own tears falling, just held her close trying to comfort her. Finally after what seemed like forever Janet's tears stopped. Stroking her hair gently, Sam asked. "Are you feeling better now?" Pulling back to look at her.

Janet nodded, "I'm sorry. I…" Sam never let her finish. Instead she silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my love. I just hate seeing you upset. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Janet nodded and then asked quietly, "Will you hold me?"

"Always" Sam said, "Come on, baby. I need to lie down."

Janet nodded and stepped out of Sam's embrace enough to help her remove the sweat pants she was wearing. Leaving her in her under ware and tank top. Janet helped her into bed and adjusted her injured leg so that Sam was comfortable. She then striped down to her own under ware and t-shirt. Crawling in she carefully avoided Sam's injury.

Pulling her close and tucking her into her side Sam said softly, "I always imagined that the first time I got you in bed I would be making love to you."

"Me too, Sam, me too." Janet said softly, and then took a deep breath. "Oh…Samantha. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Loose you without ever being able to claim you as mine. To tell you that I love you, to be with you, make love with you, live with you, have a family with you. When I saw them carry you through the gate I felt like dying inside. Loosing you would kill me, Samantha. I realize I've been a coward, and not only because I thought you might not feel the same. I've been a coward, because I was afraid to break some stupid rule." Turning so that she could look into Sam's beautiful blue eyes, she said. "I don't care anymore what others say or think. All I care about is being a family with you and Cassie. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up in your arms every morning."

Sam leaned into kiss her gently, deepening it slightly with her tongue. When she finally pulled back she smiled softly. "Our jobs are dangerous Janet. You know that. I can't promise that I won't get hurt again, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to come back you and to our daughter. I have been yours since we met and I will be yours for ever more. I know things will be tough, hiding 'us' at work, but once I leave that mountain I don't want to go home to an empty apartment or an empty bed. I want to come home to Cassie, to you, your arms, and your love. I want to come home to this bed, our bed."

Janet laid her head on Sam's chest; "Welcome home, Samantha" was all she said. Sam just held her tighter and they let the silence lull them into sweet, peaceful dreams. Content to be in the arms of the one they loved.

Sam woke late that afternoon when she felt a presence. Normally the smallest sound or movement would have been enough to wake her, but between her injury and the peace that came with finally having Janet in her arms she had fallen into a deep sleep for the first time in years. Opening her eyes she found a smiling, crying Cassie. "Hey" she whispered, gently sliding out from under Janet, before sitting up and holding her arms out for her daughter.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing" Cassie said wiping her tears, "I'm just glad that you are alright and that you and mom are finally together."

Sam studied her for a moment then asked, "So you are not bothered by your mom and I having a relationship?"

Cassie shook her head, "I know that people don't agree with same sex relationships. I know that it must be a secret from everyone on the base, because of the stupid military. And from Jack because of how he feels about you, but I don't care. It's normal where I come from and more importantly you two love each other."

"You are a very special person Cassandra Fraiser." Sam was clearly proud, "and I love you as my own daughter. I want you to understand that I will always, _always_, do everything in my power to come back to you and your mother."

"Sam I…" Cassie paused to take a deep breath, "I won't lie to you. It scares me what you do and the danger you face every time you step through the gate. I know that one day you might not make it back and I know that it hurts mom to think about it. But we are both proud of you Sam." She paused again then continued her voice merely a whisper, "I love you, too, Sam. You are just as much a mother to me as Mom is or my own Mamma was. Would it be alright if I called you mum?"

Sam sniffed back her own tears, "you can call me whatever makes your comfortable, sweetie."

The two were quite for a long while before Cassie spoke again, "Alright, I didn't come in here to get sappy. I have a massage from Grandpa George. He wanted to warn you that the guys were on the way. Since Jack has no idea about you and Mom. He wanted you to have a chance to be prepared." Cassie frowned slightly as she continued, "He also wanted you to know that he talked to Jacob. He said that Jacob is angry and refusing to speak to any of us. However, Selmack has agreed to come tomorrow and heal you." Cassie paused again and looked at her mother, "Sam…mum, why is Jacob so upset?"

Sam sighed, "He's angry with me sweetie, because I am putting my happiness before what he wants for me. That's all. He'll come around eventually." Sam took a moment to gain control of herself then said, "Why don't you go make sure we have enough drinks in the fridge and pull out the menus. We'll order when the guys get here. Your mom and I will be out shortly."

Cassie just gave Sam another hug then left. As soon as the door shut Sam felt a pair of warm hands working their way up her back and a pair of smooth lips leaving a trail of kissing form one exposed shoulder blade to the other. Moaning softly she sat there enjoying Janet's ministrations.

"Oh…Janet." She sighed as Janet finally raised herself up to her knees, wrapped her arms tightly around her and pulled her close.

Janet placed a tender kiss on her ear before speak softly. Her warm breath causing Sam to moan and her nipples to harden. "I love you, Sammy. Cassie's right. I'm terrified every time you jump, but I am so proud of you. So very proud."

Turning her face Sam caught Janet's lips in a gently kiss. Breaking it only long enough to whisper against her lips. "I love you too, Baby." She kissed her again. This time passionately. Trying to covey all her love, desire, and passion with a single kiss. Pulling back Sam nearly growled in frustration. "God…Janet…Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now?"

Janet pulled back and smiled at her. Running her finger through Sam's hair she spoke. "I want you too, my love. I want to make love to you, with you. I want to join my body, my heart, my soul with yours, and we will soon. I promise, as soon as you are fully healed."

Sam sighed, "I know, my love, but it does not make it any easier to wait." She gave Janet one final kiss and said, "Come on, the guys will be here soon. As much as I don't want to deal with the Colonel, I want to see Daniel and Teal'c."

Janet laughed and slid off the bed. She quickly dressed and then helped Sam up and to the bathroom. Sam was lucky enough that she was able to walk and even bend her leg, but it was sore and stiff and it did cause her pain to use. She then her dress in a pair of loose shorts and a tank top.

Janet had just gotten Sam settled on the couch with her leg propped up, when the door bell rang. Janet gave Sam on more quick kiss, then back away as the guys came in.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Four**

"How was the mission, boys?" Janet asked sitting on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"Boring" Jack said, "But Hammond gave us two weeks down time, so it's all good. Danny's going to Antarctica to spend his free time working. T's going to visit his family and I'm going fishing…" He paused for a moment and looked at Sam.

Sam held her breath hoping he wouldn't ask her to go again. Then Jack opened his mouth, "So Samantha…I hear that Selmack will be here tomorrow to heal you. Want to go fishing with me. I promise that I will show you the time of your life!"

Cassie and Daniel sighed while Janet frowned. Sam looked at her lover, before turning back to the Colonel. Enough was enough. She was through putting up with his innuendos and not so subtle flirting, and she was defiantly through letting it hurt Janet. "Are you completely stupid?" She hissed, shocking everyone.

"Excuse me, Major?" Jack protested after a moment.

"Oh, don't give me that rank Shit Jack." Sam continued her voice hard. "We aren't in uniform, we aren't on duty, or even on the base, and what you are suggesting really isn't appropriate to rank. So, I'll ask you again. Are you stupid? Because you sure as hell act like it. I've asked you to stop. Told you time and again to stop offering to take me 'fishing', but apparently you are too stupid to listen. So let me make this perfectly clear. I have absolutely no interest in you. None what so ever. I never have and I never will. So do us all a favor and stop asking me to do something I will never agree to do and grow up."

Sam stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to control her anger. She looked over when she felt Janet's hand on her leg. Blue eyes met brown and saw nothing but love and understanding. She smiled gently, but neither spoke as they turned back to stare at the Colonel.

Jack's eyes were full of anger as he stared at Sam, unbelieving that anyone would dare speak to him that way. After a moment he managed to control his features and smirked. "Now, now Sammy…"

Sam cut him off before he could continue, "There is only one person who is allowed to call me that and it is most certainly not you." She felt Janet squeeze her leg in acknowledgement, but kept her eyes on Jack, whose face was back to anger.

"Fine, Samantha…" he snapped, "you want to know who I am to suggest such a thing. I am the only one who could ever be interested in you. I am your only chance for a family. That's who I am." Everyone in the room gasped but Jack ignored them and continued on. "Who else could ever want to be with someone like you? You are an astrophysics geek, a girl who is trying to play with the big boys. So unless you decide to go all Dyke on us you are stuck with me."

There was complete silence. No one quite able to believe that he had actually said such a thing. Eventually Sam was able to find her voice. "Listen up, Jack O'Neil" she growled, "And listen well, because I will not repeat myself. You have two choices here, and you better be sure to make the correct one." She paused briefly to gather her control, then continued. "Option one is you can apologize right here, right now to all of us. You can give up your stupid pursuit and we can continue to work together as a team and friends, or you can take option two. You can walk out the door and tomorrow I will go to Hammond and request reassignment and when the General asks me why, I will tell him the whole truth."

"Fuck you, Carter." Jack growled, and then started towards the door, "Let's go, T, Danny." He was half way to the door when he realized that neither Teal'c nor Daniel were following him. He simply cursed again and stomped out of the house.

They were all completely quiet until they heard his truck pull away. At that point Sam lost her battle with her emotions. Janet simply gathered her up into her arms and held her close.

"Come on Cassie, Teal'c." Daniel said quietly, "Let's go into the kitchen and order something for dinner."

When they returned to the living room several minutes later they found both women reclining on the couch, with Sam holding Janet tightly. Daniel smiled at Cassie when she went to join her parents. Taking a seat he said, "Sam, you have my complete support in whatever decision you make regarding Jack and you; Janet have my promise that I will help protect your secret."

"Indeed." Teal'c said, "You both have my support as well Major Carter, Doctor Fraiser. O'Neil is a good warrior, but he has to learn to control the darkness within himself."

Sam smiled, "Thank you guys I appreciate it. I've always known that Jack had his demons, but I never thought I would have to deal with them. I think that the SGC still needs him, but I don't think I can comfortably work with him on a daily bases. I can't trust him anymore and I can't work with a CO that I can't trust. I'm going to speak with Uncle George tomorrow and leave the decision up to him." She smiled at them, "So guys let's hear about your plans. Daniel why are you going to the Antarctic dig?"

The guys had left and Janet had just finished cleaning the kitchen. When she returned to the living room it was to find Sam and Cassie discussing Jack.

"I just don't get it Mum. Why would Jack act like that?" Cassie asked

"I don't know, Cass. I'm not excusing his behavior, but Jack has had a hard life. He's been black ops, a POW at least twice, his son accidently shot himself and his wife divorced him on the first Abydos mission. Not to mention all that he's been through while working on the mountain. Everyone handles adversity in different ways, but what he did was wrong and I can't explain to you why he did it."

Taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to Sam, and playing with her hair, Janet decided to change the Subject. "How's school going, sweetheart?"

Cassie watched her moms for a moment, enjoying their happiness before sighing. "They want to move me up again Mom." At 15 Cassie was already a junior in high school. Now they want to move her to the senior level. "I don't feel like I fit in. I have friends, but I don't feel like I fit in with them. They tease me because I'm too smart or too young." She look at her parents, "I love you both. I love Uncle Daniel, Uncle T, Grandpa George and even Jack and Jacob I suppose, but I don't feel like I fit in here on earth. I feel like I'm missing something in my life. Something I should be doing. Instead of wasting my time with High school drama I could be helping all of you."

Sam and Janet stared at each other for a moment before Janet spoke, "Sweetie, we both know how hard it is to be different and so far ahead of everyone your age. Neither of us wanted you to grow up so soon, but after everything it couldn't be helped. Tell you what. Tomorrow is Friday. Why don't you play hooky from school and come with us to the SGC. Once we are done you, your mum, and I will sit down and have a nice long talk about everything and decide what we should do."

Cassie looked at them for a second before speaking, "Can I tell you something? Something you might not actually want to hear?"

"Cassie, you know you can tell us anything?" Sam Said

"I've been talking to Grandpa George about applying for early admission to the Air Force Academy as soon as I turn 16." She saw their shocked faces and hurried to continue, "I want to serve. I want to help the SGC. I want to go into Linguistics and Archeology like Uncle Daniel. I have a talent for it. I've only been on earth for four years and I can already speak six additional languages and that was learning on my own."

"Which ones?" Sam asked

"French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Hebrew, and Latin. Daniel is helping me to learn some of the ancient earth languages along with Ancient and Ga'uld." Cassie admitted.

They were stunned, but Sam managed to find her voice. "Alright Cass, go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow. We have to be at the Base by 0800 alright?"

Cassie nodded then exchanged hugs and "I love you's" before leaving.

Janet slid onto the couch next to Sam, stunned. Eventually she looked at Sam, "What are we going to do. We can't keep her in High school just because we don't want to let her grow up, but I don't want to lose my baby so soon."

Sam pulled her close and kissed her until she responded. When the kiss broke Sam pulled Janet closer, "We aren't going to lose our baby. Even if she did join the Academy or go to college she would still be living here, or at the base. She's holding herself back at school, Janet. I can sense it. Whatever Niriti did to her has greatly expanded her already giant intellect. She needs to be challenged. She knows what she wants to do and I think we should help her accomplish it."

Janet looked up at her soul mate. "What did you have in mind, Sammy?"

"First I think we should have her tested by the Air Force. Get her abilities on the record." Sam said quietly, "Then I think we should allow her to take the GED and graduate early if that's what she wants."

"Then what?" Janet asked

"An internship at the SGC, maybe the Academy if she wants. She could graduate the Academy in three years, maybe less if she wanted. I don't want her in danger, Janet, but we can't hold her back because we are scared. By the time she graduates she will be an adult and able to make her own choices."

"I know you are right, Sam, but she's our little girl." Janet said.

They sat in silence for a long time, enjoying each other's company until finally Sam spoke, "Come on, my darling, let's go to bed." Janet easily agreed and they made their way to their bedroom.

The next morning Janet woke to find blue eyes staring blindly at the wall while a hand lightly ran through her hair. Sam seemed to be lost in deep thought with a small smile on her face. "Hey…" Janet's sleep roughened voice broke her out of her trance. Sam turned to face her smaller partner. Leaning in until their lips were barely brushing.

"Morning, my beloved." Sam whispered before kissing her deeply. The kiss went on for several long minutes before Sam pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

Janet smiled at her while tracing her face gently. "I love you, too, Sammy." She gave her another gentle kiss and asked. "What were you thinking about when I woke up?"

She was surprised to see Sam blush and look away. Propping herself up on her elbow she gently captured the blonds face and turned it to look at her. She looked at Sam for a moment then said, "Baby, you never, _never,_ have to be embarrassed around me. I want to know what you feel, what you think, and what you desire. I want to know when you're sad, happy, mad, and everything else."

Sam nodded and then took a deep breath. "I wasn't embarrassed by what I thought, more like how quickly I thought it." When Janet raised an eye brown Sam continued. "I was thinking how prefect, how wonderful it felt to wake up with you in my arms, in our bed, in our house. My apartment never felt like home. I only feel like I'm home when I'm with you and Cassie. I was thinking how amazing it is to know that we both want this forever and how the only thing that could make things more perfect would be two or three children running around." When she saw how stunned Janet was she added quickly, "I'm not trying to rush anything. I would never push for more than…."

Janet stopped her with a finger on her lips. "You …You want to have babies with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Five**

Janet was breathless and Sam could only nod. "Oh god…" Janet breathed. "Oh Sammy… I've always dreamed about having children with you, but I never thought…" She broke off, unable to control her emotions.

Sam gently wiped a tear away with her thumb. "Don't cry, my darling, don't cry."

Janet gave her a watery smile. "I've spend all these years dreaming of marrying you and raising a family with you. Now I find out you want the same thing and you tell me not to cry." She shook her head.

Sam chuckled, "married huh. You didn't even let me propose."

Janet smiled, "It doesn't matter, my answer is yes."

"But the ring is at my apartment." Sam gave a fake pout.

"The answer is still yes." Janet said.

"But I didn't get down on one knee." Sam continued.

"Still yes!" Janet smiled.

"But what about…" Sam started but stopped when Janet slammed their lips together. Sam moaned when they finally broke apart.

"No matter what you say next, my answer will still be yes." Janet smiled.

"Alright, alright, I get it the idea." Sam joked. "So we are officially engaged. I'll get the ring this afternoon, we can move me this afternoon and tomorrow and then next weekend we can go to Las Vegas and get married. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious?" Janet asked through a smile. When Sam nodded she beamed, "Like a dream come true." She kissed Sam passionately, gasping when she felt Sam reach down and cup her ass, squeezing hard and pulling her close. "Sammy…" She moaned. Sam broke the kiss and began to gently lick, suck and nibble her way along Janet's jaw, neck and throat.

Janet was panting. Trying to remember why they were supposed to be waiting while the sensations were driving her crazy. Sam was intoxicated with the taste of Janet's skin. How long had she dreamed of this, of being with Janet? "Sammy…" Janet moaned again as Sam pulled back and claimed her lips, letting their tongues play and explore.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that were I can see." Cassie's voice broke them from their moment.

Tearing her mouth away from her lover's Sam growled, "I wish you would knock next time."

"So...orry" Cassie smiled, "I'm just not used to having to think about that. You are usually in the guest room Mum."

"I know, Cass…" Sam sighed as she sat up with a groan. The pain in her leg reminding her why they were supposed to be taking it easy.

"What do you need, Cassie?" Janet asked now that she had her heart rate and breathing back under control.

"Just making sure you were awake so we can get to the base on time." She said.

"Alright, let us get cleaned up and we will be out." Janet paused then smiled. "You might want to change, Cassie. We will be moving Sam today and tomorrow. Once your done go grab some boxes from the garage."

Cassie just started for a few minutes before squealing in joy and running out of the room. The two adults just laughed and started their day.

They were just about to leave when a knock sounded at the door. Cassie opened it to find Hammond and Jacob Carter waiting. "Grandpa George, Selmack!" She stepped back letting the men enter before waiting to see what would happen. She was still upset at Jacob for the way he was treating not only Sam, but all of them. How could he be mad at his only daughter for who she loved?

"General, Selmack. This is a surprise! We were just headed to the base." Sam said, knowing that the Tok'ra would be the one in control. Her father was well known for holding grudges and she didn't think he would come around for a long time, if ever, no matter what she told her daughter.

George smiled, "Samantha, Janet. I thought it best if I came to you. We have more to discuss than I originally thought, and I would like for it to be off the record."

"Well, then." Janet said through her surprise. "Let's sit down. Cassie, will you bring us something to drink?" She helped Sam slowly into the living room and onto the couch. As soon as she sat down Selmack was kneeling in front of her healing her injury. No one spoke while they waited, either because they were unsure of what to say or because they believed that this moment was between Sam and her Father. Once the wound was healed Selmack seemed to struggle, head bowed. Then he raised his head and his flashed.

"I must apologize for my actions, Samantha." Selmack said, "I am finding it difficult to filter Jacob's thoughts and feelings. He is quite irate at this time and is being quite stubborn."

Sam smiled softly and Janet sat next to her and took her hand, "Please, Selmack. You owe me no explanations. My father has made his choice, as have I. He would rather see me with a man, even one who might abuse me mentally, physically and sexually or with a man who is 15 years my senior, angry at the world and my CO than admit that I am gay. I have chosen my happiness and the woman I love, instead of my father's acceptance. An easy choice I assure you." She took a deep breath than continued. "I do appreciate you coming here to heal me and I promise that no matter what my father's feelings I would love to continue a friendship with you."

Selmack bowed his head in acknowledgement. "It would be my honor." Then he stood. "I must return to the base. If you will excuse me." With that he was gone. Leaving the others in silence. Sam leaned into Janet's warmth for a few moments, trying to gather herself. Everyone waited to give her a chance.

Eventually Hammond broke the silence. "Well, ladies I have some things that we need to discuss. The first of which is your time off. I assumed that you would still what your time. So I put in two weeks leave for the both of you. That should give you time to get Sam moved in here and whatever else you have planed." He paused and when they nodded he continued.

"Now, secondly, I have spoken with both Daniel and Teal'c this morning. Teal'c formally complained about Jack's behavior while Daniel requested reassignment. It was explained to me what transpired last night and Daniel played a tape of the whole conversation. Let's just say that I was not pleased and I have already recalled and confined O'Neil to the base. Now my question to you is; what do you want to do Sam?"

Sam closed her eyes and let out a long breath, before finally speaking. "Honestly, unless you feel it is necessary, I would rather not make and official complaint. Colonel O'Neil is a very good commander and great soldier. I feel that the SGC and Earth still need him. That being said, I would like to request reassignment, on the grounds that I do not feel comfortable working with him. I would prefer to spend more time in the labs and less time traveling through the gate, but that is your call."

Everyone looked at her like she had grown two heads. Finally Hammond asked, "You want to give up gate travel? Why?"

"Not entirely" Sam admitted, "I understand that I will still be required to go at times. As for why. Well, I have tons of experiments and artifacts that could use my attention, but the most important reason is that I have Janet and Cassie to think of. Now more than ever, I want to be able to come home to them in the evenings and the fewer trips through the gate the less chance that something will happen."

George studied Sam for a long moment before nodding, "very well. Is there anything else you need while I am here?"

Janet gave her a squeeze so Sam said, "Can we get someone to come to the SGC and test Cassie. She wants to join the Air Force, so we think that she should be tested."

George nodded, "I'll take care of it and let you know. If there is nothing else. I need to be getting back."

As George showed himself out Sam grabbed Janet and pulled the small doctor into her lap. Janet just laughed and adjusted herself so she was straddling her lover. Reaching us she began to trace the blonds face. Neither notice Cassie slip from the room as Janet leaned in for a kiss. Both women kept the kiss gentle, knowing that now was not the time to lose themselves. When they finally broth the contact Janet buried her face in Sam's neck.

Sam held her close and planted a kiss on her temple before whispering, "I love you Janet, my baby-girl."

"Mmm…Sam…" Janet said pulling back, "I like that. I'll be your baby-girl if you will be my Sammy."

Always, my love." Sam promised.

"I love you, Sammy. " Janet said and kissed her once more. Pulling away she stood up and held out her had, "Come on. Let's go find that daughter of ours and have that talk while I make breakfast."

Walking hand in hand they entered the kitchen to find Cassie sitting at the table with three cups of coffee and smile on her face. Sam sat down and took her cup while Janet carried hers to the counter and started working on breakfast. She watched them for a few moment then spoke, "So what is this test you want me to take?"

"It's basically the Air Forces version of an IQ test." Sam said, "It will help you with your early admission to the academy, if that's what you want."

Cassie beamed, "you are going to let me apply?"

"Cass" Janet said form the stove, "We won't hold you back just because we don't want you to grow up too fast. The fact is, you have grown up and Sam and I just want what's best for you."

What Janet stopped talking Sam started, "There will be some ground rules. You are still only 16, but if it's what you want, then your mom and I will support you."

"OHHHH….thank you, thank you, thank you…" Cassie jumped up and gave them both huge hugs.

As soon as they were all seated and served Sam Said, "So your mom and I talked about it and this is what we came up with. We will allow you to take your High school exit exams as soon as we can arrange it. We will then allow it to be up to you. You can apply to a college here in town or you can apply to the Academy. I will also help you get an internship at the SGC if you want one."

"I might be able to apply when I turn 16, but I can't start at the academy until next Semester. That is still 6 months away." Cassie said, "Can I work at the SGC until then?"

Sam shrugged, "I'll talk to George about it when we take you in for your testing."

"What is the test like?" Cassie asked

"Long" both women answered at once. They looked at each other and laughed. "

"It's their way of finding out how gifted you are." Sam explained, "When I took it, when I was 16, it took nearly all day, and it's a lot more complicated now. They test you in every subject relevant. Math, Sciences, histories, languages. You name it. They test it, then depending on how high you test, they either recommend you for early admission or not."

"What did you both score?" Cassie asked

"Let's just say that I topped the scale to the point that my IQ is actually classified, "Sam said

When Cassie turned to look at Janet, the woman shrugged. Mine was nowhere near as high as your mum's. I scored a 170."

"Man there is no way I'll score that high, "Cassie said and both women could tell the idea upset her.

"Cassie" Sam said, "Your mom and I will be proud of you no matter what and we always will be. I think that you might surprise yourself, but all we ask is that you do your best. Whatever happens that will be enough."

When Cassie nodded Janet took the opportunity to suggest they head to Sam's to start packing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Warning! Scenes of a sexual nature

**Chapter Six**

Packing up Sam's apartment didn't take nearly as long as they thought it would. As it turned out, the apartment belonged to her father, and all the furnishing and kitchen supplies were his. One quick call to the lawyer turned it back to Jacob's control and they just needed to pack Sam's personal belongings, such as her clothes, books, CDs, and things along those lines.

Between the three of them they were able to have Sam moved in and unpacked by the early afternoon. They were sitting in the living room, relaxing and discussing Cassie's exit exams that had been scheduled for Monday, when the phone rang. Cassie answered and the two adults exchanged a look and listened harder when they saw her frown.

"What do you want?" The anger in her voice surprised them. "Fine we will be there then. If that's all…" she paused "…no you can't speak with her Jack."

Sam sighed, knowing who it was then. Holding her hand out she waited for Cassie to hand her the phone. "What do you want Colonel?" Sam nearly growled.

"Samantha…" Jack drawled over the phone, "…I wanted to see if you would let me take you to dinner to apologize."

"No" Sam said flatly.

"Ohhh…come on." Jack continued, "Let me make it up to you, Sam. There is no need to hide how we feel now that you don't report to me. '

"I am hiding nothing Colonel." Sam spat, "Don't make me report you again. Next time I'll make it official. I do not love you. I will never love you. I am already happy in a relationship and I do not want to speak with you again outside of work." With that she simply hung up and went back to the previous conversation.

Cassie and Janet exchanged a concerned look but took her unspoken hint and let the subject drop. It was late when Cassie finally went to bed. Now that they were finally alone, Sam turned to Janet and held out a small black box. Opening it slowly she began to speak.

"I know that you have already agreed to marry me, but I wanted to do this the right way." She said. Taking the ring out of its box she slid it on Janet's finger. "Janet Marie Fraiser. I love you. You are my heart, my soul, my reason for living. I want to spend my life with you as your friend, partner, lover, and wife. I want to have a family with you and raise children with you. Will you marry me?"

Janet was smiling through her tears as she moved to straddle Sam's lap. Brining their lips together she simply whispered, "Yes! Sammy, Yes!" Then kissed her with all the love and passion she felt.

Needs and desires that had been hidden for years surfaced quickly and it was as if Janet's body wasn't connected to her brain, as she started to rock her hips unconsciously. Not missing a beat Sam grabbed the brunet's hips and pulled her in closer, squeezing her thighs together while her own hips rocked with the rhythm the smaller woman set. Again hands wondered, buttons came undone and shirts were discarded. Both women sat with their upper bodies exposed to the air. Sam reached around and unhooked Janet's bra. When the catch released the straps fell down softly muscled shoulders and arms, but still covered the full breast. Sam released Janet's lips so that she could take in her exposed upper firm body under the clothing was a pleasant surprise for Sam, and she wanted to see more. When the bra was discarded, Sam released a breath she didn't know she was breasts before her were full, and the pink nipples hard from being exposed to the air, the skin looked creamy and inviting. Sam rested her cheek between them and inhaled. "You are truly beautiful Janet." The released breath blew warm air over the sensitive skin making the flesh pebble and Sam raised her head to kiss Janet's lips, her hands moved up slim hips and over a flat, perfect set of abs. When she reached the two full mounds, she ran her thumbs of the tips. Janet pulled Sam closer so she could pull the sports bra over her blond head. Sam kissed Janet down her neck and across her collarbone. Janet was so turned on her hands shook as she gripped the bottom of the last barrier to the major's chest. She had seen Sam naked before as the CMO of the base, but had never allowed herself to look at the taller woman with a lover's gaze. When the material was removed, what was revealed to Janet left no doubt that this was a beautiful woman. She covered the breast that were revealed to her with her small hands and felt their weight. She then ran her thumbs around the dark areolas avoiding the nipples. Sam groaned and pulled back just enough to bring Janet's breast even with her mouth. The small woman's hands stopped exploring the heavy globes and braced her hands on top of the broad shoulders while still straddling the muscular thighs. Sam leaned forward to get her first taste. She ran her tongue around a hard pink nipple before she sucked it into her mouth. Janet moaned loudly. While the blond suckled one breast she squeezed and massaged the other. "Oh Sam that feels soooo good don't stop." The small hips started rocking harder against the defined muscles of the tall woman's abdomen. The seam of her jeans were rubbing her bundle of nerves, driving her excitement could feel the change in her soul mate's movements and knew she needed to slow this down or it was going to be over before it really released her hold on the blonde and pulled back a little. This was met with serious protest. "Why are you stopping?" Janet panted."Because I want our first time to be in a bed, not on the sofa with both of us half dressed, or where our daughter could walk in on us at any time."Janet took notice of their location. "Okay, I can see the logic in that." she said looked deeply into Janet's eyes. She had to ask. "Are you ready for this? If you're not sure we should stop now. I've waited this long to be with you; I can wait longer if need be."Janet didn't hesitate. She kissed Sam along her neck and nibbled behind her ear, "Show me." No further confirmation was needed. The tall woman stood up careful not to harm her precious cargo and headed for the bedroom. Short muscular legs wrapped themselves around a slim waist, and well defined arms held onto broad shoulders, all the while soft kisses rained over the side of the tall woman's face and neck. The bedroom was dark, but Sam made it to the side of the double king-sized bed without a problem. When she lowered the blonde to the bed, short legs refused to let go forcing the tall woman to hold them both up with her hands and knees. Sam decided to continue her journey and crawled onto the bed with Janet wrapped around her. When she reached the center of the bed, she unlocked her knees and laid their lower bodies on the bed. When their centers made contact Janet loosened her legs and resumed her rocking motions. To Sam's surprise nimble fingers started undoing her jeans. Soon her zipper was coming down. No more prompting was needed. They quickly discarded the rest of their clothes tossing them around the bedroom. When they were both completely bare all they could do was stare. Without a second thought they both said in unison. "My god, you are truly beautiful." Janet took her breath away lying before Sam. Her eyes trailed from the auburn hair that was spread out over the pillow, to the deepest brown eyes she had ever looked into. Then down to the full breast that were heaving under her gaze, her eyes scanned softly rounded hips and over to a perfect stomach with muscle definition that stood out just above a patch of light red curls, down to well-toned thighs into sturdy legs ending with small delicate feet. The beauty of the woman brought tears to her was experiencing her first glance with just as much emotion. The only word that came to her mind was Goddess. The short tasseled blond hair framed a face that was chiseled to perfection; the eyes were a cobalt blue that only a true poet could describe with any justice. The shoulders looked as if they could comfort and protect with equal ease. The ample breasts were sitting on a chest that showed muscle movement with very little effort. The six pack of abdominal muscles rippled under her gaze. The thick blond curls that covered her womanhood were as light as the hair on her head. Hers eyes moved to the longest, strongest legs she had ever seen. She was flawless. This was truly perfection. Never in her life had she been this turned on. As she watched the blond head lower to her, she couldn't help but think, _I hope I don't pass out from over excitement._Sam kissed and nibbled her way down Janet's throat, stopping at her pulse point, gently sucking it. Then she headed up the other side planting soft kisses behind the delicate pink ear. Her fingers stayed busy massaging and squeezing the breast that felt like they were made for her hands only. All the while, short, blunt nails worked up and down her strong back trying to force more her mouth followed her hands and alternated between the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. When she rested her lower body onto the smaller one below her, the shorter woman automatically opened her legs to accommodate the longer mounds touched and caused each woman to moan. Sam moved up to capture kiss swollen lips with her own. Janet wrapped her legs tightly around Sam's waist and started rocking her hips with a pressed her hips in tighter for more contact. Before they knew it, they had fallen into the same rhythm. Janet reached down and pulled Sam's hips tighter to her, never losing contact. They could feel their swollen nubs rubbing against each other and it heightened their need for release. The room was filled with moans of pleasure. Their movements became faster and more erratic. The pleasure of it all was so great Janet thought she would pass out. Sam reached down and grabbed Janet's soft rear end with both hands forcing them even tighter together, if that was possible. She thrust down into Janet and breathed out "Baby, I can't wait any longer, I'm gonna come." Janet couldn't form a sentence, all she could say was, "Me too." One pressed down and the other pushed up, that was all it took. They fell over the edge screaming each other's name, wave after wave of ecstasy claiming them until they came down safely in each other's arms. They held onto each other until the tremors stopped, and their breathing evened out. Sam peppered the auburn head with kisses, and then moved down to nuzzle Janet's neck."What have you done to me?" Janet whispered into the ear that rested by her mouth. "The same thing you've done to me." Sam answered into the sweet-smelling neck where her face rested. "And what was that?" The blonde blond head raised and locked her blue eyes with the warm brown ones below her. "Made love to my heart."Sam kissed Janet with a passion fueled by love. Janet felt herself rising again. She couldn't believe it, never had she gone more than once in a night. Hell, not more than once in a day. But here she was feeling her juices starting to flow once again. Sam moved her large hands down Janet's body, claiming every inch as her own. Long fingers dipped into wet curls and stroked swollen nether lips. Janet groaned from deep in her chest. She broke away from Sam's lips and stared deeply into her lover's eyes.

Sam never stopped her movements as she slid her index finger along Janet's opening teasing the entrance. It took all the strength the small woman had to maintain eye contact and not let them close. "I want to be inside you Janet, please...may I?"No one had ever asked before, so without hesitation Janet nodded her head giving permission. With great tenderness Sam slid one then two fingers into Janet's opening. This time her eyes did close; the pleasure too great to keep them open. A strong wrist moved the long fingers in and out. Janet grabbed the well-muscled shoulders and held on, riding the motion, feeling Sam moving in and out of her. Behind the closed eyes Janet saw a kaleidoscope of colors as she experienced pure bliss. She felt long thighs straddle her own and drenched curls rubbing her thigh. Janet's legs opened wider, allowing Sam full access to her. Never had she been this open to anyone.

A small hand snaked down between her thigh and Sam's need. She reached her goal and entered her lover's center with two fingers and felt the tall woman sigh into her neck. As Sam gently thrust in and out of Janet she added her thumb, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves."Oh God baby... so good... sooo... good." The brunet repeated.

Sam moved her lips to Janet's ear never slowing her strokes. "You like this Janet?""Oh yes, yes, yes. I've never felt anything like this before. Oh God Sam, I want you to take me, take me and make me yours. I want to belong to you and only you" The tall woman whispered into a small ear, "Come for me baby."That's all it took, the blonde woman tensed and then her world exploded, as her partner followed moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Warning! Scenes of a sexual nature!

**Chapter Seven**

The rest of the weekend went fairly quickly, and was very relaxing for the three women. Cassie was already in the kitchen when Sam and Janet emerged around noon. She merely smiled and shook her head. It took her less than two minutes to notice the engagement ring and the next two hours to calm down. They spent their time helping Cassie get ready for her test, watching movies, or in Janet and Sam's case making love. Neither one could remember ever feeling so complete in their life. Both had the feeling of finally coming home. Of finally finding the missing part of their heart and soul. One touch, one look, one kiss, one work was enough to make their hearts speed up and arousal to pool in the very center of their beings.

Neither could remember ever having slept so well as when they went to sleep wrapped around each other. The sound of slow heart beats and gentle breathing, the feel of warm flesh and the deep unconditional love that was deep within their heart, was enough to chase all other thoughts and concerns aside and allow then to fall in to a peaceful sleep.

They found themselves in the need of constantly needing to touch, to hold each other, and kiss each other. Neither were sure why but they weren't going to try and fight it. Though they both knew that when they went back to work things would be difficult, they decided to deal with it then.

Sunday night Cassie went to bed early, which left Sam and Janet alone. They were quietly dancing to softly playing music. There was no need to talk; their gaze said it all so clearly. The song came to an end and the two stood staring into each other's eyes. Sam's crystalline blue communicating her eternal, undying love to Janet's chocolate picked Janet up to carry her into their bedroom. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the tall woman's neck and tenderly kissed her lips. The auburn head rested on a strong shoulder and a slender finger twisted a lock of golden rubbed her cheek against the soft hair on the side of Janet's head as she entered their bedroom. She sat the small woman on the bed, kneeled down in front of her and started taking the shoes off of the small feet. Janet leaned forward and kissed the top of her lover's fingers unbuttoned the blouse the doctor was wearing and let it slide down well toned shoulders and slightly muscled arms. When the top was removed, the same long fingers unzipped the skirt and pulled it down slim hips. The tall woman was still kneeling in front of the doctor so small hands reached down and pulled the other woman's shirt over her head. No words were being spoken, none were they removed each other's bras. Callused finger tips reverently ran down the silky skin of the small woman's throat, stopping at the pulse point to feel the heart beat that matched her own. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips. The contact was brief and feather light and then it was gone, Janet wasn't sure that it had happened at fingers resumed their journey, tracing the lines of the delicate collarbones, then moving over creamy shoulders, strong hands gently pushed the small woman onto her back. After removing Janet's lace panties Sam stood in awe, lying in front of her was her whole world. Her reason for living. Her eyes stung with tears from the emotions she was feeling. Janet didn't need to be shown, she saw it in the blue eyes, their color had changed to a deep indigo, she didn't need to hear it, the tears said it all so eloquently, she didn't need to be touched, her heart felt every emotion as it beat in tandem with that of its mate. She adjusted herself on the bed and motioned for Sam to come and lay down with tall woman pushed her pants down long muscular thighs and kicked them off with her shoes and socks. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her panties and they soon followed the pants. She stretched out beside her love and they faced each other. They kissed softly and Janet ran her fingers through silky blond hair as they communicated all their love for each other with a simple look. ~~~~~~~~~

Sam drifted up from an erotic dream with a deep moan; she had been dreaming that Janet was lying between her thighs with her face buried in her center. She jerked when she felt a slight nip to her inner thigh, looking down with one eye, her head fell back on her pillow and her hips thrust against the warm tongue darting against her throbbing clit. "Ohh God…it's not…a dream." She rasped out and thrust her hips in the same rhythm as the warm questing tongue, seconds later; she fell over the edge with a loud cry of her lover's name and crashed into the rumpled bed. Janet crawled up her body to lie on top of her and kiss the hollow of her throat. "What a way to wake up." She said close to Janet's lips before kissing her deeply.~~~~~~~~~~

Monday went by very quickly for the group. Cassie left early for school to take her exit exams, while Janet and Sam went to buy the things they would need for their upcoming elopement. They had decided to let Cassie be their witness.

That evening they held a private celebration for Cassie's high school graduation, at least until they could celebrate properly, there was no doubt in any of their minds that she had passed with flying colors. They all went to bed early and were up, out of the house and pulling through the SGC check point by 0730 the next morning. They descended down the elevators to the main level only to be greeted by Jack, instead of George. It was clear that he was frustrated and still angry at what was happening. "Major, Doctor, Cassandra." He simply grunted, "The testing will take place in the VIP quarters 2."

Trying to be polite Sam said, "Good morning Colonel. Where is the General?"

"Washington" Was his one word reply as he stalked away.

Ignoring Janet's muttered "bastard" Sam said, "Come on Cass. We will show you where it is then your mom and I are going to my quarters to wait."

"You're not going to work?" Came the surprised question. Both adults were famous for being workaholics.

They both shook their heads. Keeping her voice low Sam said, "There are more important things in my life now." Janet simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at the VIP quarters the Lt. on duty opened the door allowing them to enter. Sam and Janet smiled as they recognized the person in the room. Snapping to attention they saluted, "General Blackborn!"

The General returned the salute, "At ease." The smiling he shook their hands.

"Sir, I'm surprised you came." Sam said, "Usually this type of thing doesn't fall to the joint chiefs."

Blackborn smiled, "I know Major, but I've heard a lot about your and Doctor Frasier's daughter from George." Turning to smile at Cassie he said, "All good things, I assure you."

Cassie smiled, a little nervously, as she shook the elder man's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir." She paused then continued, "I appreciate you taking the time to come and administer the test yourself, General."

Blackborn smiled, "It was the least I could do." Looking at the two majors he added, "Plus, I tested both your mothers, myself. So at least this way I can say that I was able to test the whole family."

Sam and Janet were surprised by the comment. Exchanging a look they both knew that the other was thinking the same thing. Somehow the General, one of the Joint Chiefs, knew of their relationship. He knew and obviously did not seem to care that two female officers were lovers. Wondering who else knew and how, they both turned their attention back to him when he spoke again.

It was obvious that he was choosing his words very carefully, "There are many exciting changes coming for the Stargate program and the Air force. I am excited you want to join us, Cassandra." Again he caught the questioning looks exchanged between the two older women, but just smiled at them. They would learn soon enough. "Now, we have a very long day ahead of us. So if you would excuse us Major Carter, Doctor Fraiser."

Sam and Janet saluted again before turning to Cassie. Pulling her into a three way hug Sam said softly. "We will be in my quarters when you are done, or if you need use for anything, sweetheart. We love you, Cassie and will be proud of you no matter what."

"Just do you best, Cassie. That is all anyone can ever expect from you. Even yourself." Janet added, "Good luck."

With that they turned and left. Both were keeping their thoughts to themselves until they reached Sam's quarters, where they could safely speak or touch without the fear of the cameras. Or the fear of who might over hear them. It was obvious that something was going on and by his words and looks there was no doubt that the general knew about their relationship, but how he knew and why he was doing nothing about it was as surprising mystery. And they were both wondering what changes he was talking about and how they affected them. Entering the room they both went immediately to the couch. Sam sat down and leaned back, pulling Janet into her embrace. They would have all day together, while they waited, to try and figure things out.

"Enter" Came the answer as Janet knocked on the door. She gave her lover one last look before they both entered the VIP quarters. They had spent the day in Sam's quarters, simply talking and making plans. They had the mess deliver lunch to them since they were both afraid to leave in case someone thought that they were on duty. They had been surprised when Cassie called and informed them that General Blackborn was requesting their presence at only 1600. They had both thought they would be there for much longer.

"Sir!" They both saluted and then took a seat at the general's prompting. He smiled at them as Sam raised a questioning eye brow.

"I've finished the IQ test, and I must say I am extremely shocked." He paused for a moment continued. "I will have to have the results double checked but if I'm right, Cassie's score will be right up there with yours Major Carter." Shaking his head in amazement he said, "You are free to go. I will contact you in a few weeks with the results and Cassandra's options. I promise you will all be pleased."

Cassie was the first to stand, "Thank you, General." She said shaking hands. "I appreciate your time and assistance. I am extremely thankful for your help in allowing me a chance to serve both the USAF and the SGC."

"You will be just as much of a help as both of your mothers are, and I'm sure just as good of a soldier." Blackborn said. "I know that you are all due back to work in 13 days which works out perfectly. There is briefing scheduled for 0800 that morning, that I want all three of you at." When Sam and Janet raised a questioning eye brow he said. "I'll have the results for Cassie's test and we will need to discuss her options at that time."

"Yes, Sir!" They all responded when it was clear they would be getting no more information. They all said their final goodbyes, before leaving to go to the surface. Sam and Janet both saw Jack standing angrily against the wall, but they simply ignored him and went on their way. General Blackborn, however, frowned as he observed Colonel O'Neil's attention on the family.

Sam waited until they were safely in the car and driving towards home before she spoke. "Is it me, or does anyone else get the feeling that something huge is going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Warning! Scenes of a sexual nature!

**Chapter Eight**

Janet started to answer but was stopped when Cassie beat her to it. Giving a snort of laughter Cassie said, "Oh yeah something big is going on."

When she failed to elaborate Janet turned around in her seat, "What do you know Cass?"

Cassie shrugged, "Not a whole lot. The General got a phone call right before the last test. He stepped to the far side of the room, so I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation." After a small pause she added, "It was Grandpa George on the phone"

When Sam simply raised her eyebrow the teenager began to explain. "Like I said, all I heard was bits and pieces. Like 'Amazing results', 'New ZPMs', 'Antarctic Dig', 'Gate address', 'overdue for promotions', and 'my choice for the Expedition Command team.'"

After several long moments Sam finally spoke, "Well damn, No I really wish to know what's going on. Maybe we should call Daniel and see what he knows?" She suggested to her lover.

Janet thought about it for a while then said, "I wish I knew what it was, because I get the feeling we are all involved, but calling Daniel won't work. If he knew something he would have called us, unless he has been ordered not to. In that case all we can do is wait and see."

There was silence again until Cassie asked thoughtfully, "Isn't the Antarctic dig looking for the location of Atlantis, among other things? Couldn't that be the address they were talking about? And if so then they would want to send and expedition team there wouldn't they?" She paused again then said, "And both you and mom are long overdue for promotions. You should both be full bird Colonels by now. So what if you were the choice for team leaders? That would be so cool to go to Atlantis, wouldn't it?"

There was several long moments of stunned silence before Sam manage to ask, as they pulled into the driveway, "What makes you think that Cassie?"

Cassie just shrugged, "Call it a hunch mum, but I get the feeling that General Blackborn is planning something big for the three of us." At their startled look she quickly carried on. "I trust him, so I'm positive that it's nothing bad, but I do think it is big. He made a point of telling me that joining the Air Force at 16 would basically be the same as legal emancipation and he asked me several times how I felt about living on earth, gate travel, and the idea of working with you both. He also said that I would have several choices when he processed my results. He also asked how the three of us would handle working together over a period of time."

Sam didn't answer as they made their way inside. With the other two following, she went straight into the living room and sat down, placing her head in her hands, thinking hard. Janet kneeled on the floor in front of her lover. Rubbing her hands gently on Sam's thighs she spoke softly. "Sammy…" When Sam looked up at her she continued, "What's wrong, darling?"

Sam just sighed before answering her, "I just feel like I'm missing something. Some big clue and it's bothering me. I don't like surprises, especially when it could affect my family."

Smiling, Janet leaned up and in to kiss the blond gently. Pulling back she glanced at both her lover and her daughter. "We will face this as we always have, together. There is no doubt things are going to change around here. Cassie will be in the Air Force with us and you and I will be officially together. No more hiding how we truly feel from each other or from Cassie." Reaching over she pulled Cassie closer. "It's a scary thought to know that my 16 year old daughter will be facing all this danger with us, but I know it's what she wants and I know that you, my love, will do everything in your power to keep us all safe, happy, and together. Just like Cass and I will. So let's just take this one step at a time and enjoy our leave and our wedding."

Sam just smiled and pulled them both close, leaving them in a three way was where she was meant to be and as long as she had her girls then that was all she would ever truly need.

The rest of their time off went amazingly smooth, as the three women became even closer than they already were. Sam had upped her hand to hand combat level several years ago, so Cassie asked her to start teaching her self defense. She wanted to be prepared when she joined the Academy. Janet decided to join them, so every morning the three women made it a point to get up and run, then spent an hour working out in the back yard. Then they would all clean up and have breakfast together.

During the day Cassie choose to spend her time studying. She was determined to be able to enter the Academy with as much of a head start as she could get. Sometimes Sam or Janet spent time helping her, but mostly they spent that time together, talking, discussing their future, making love, or simply being together.

The weekend of their wedding came and went quickly, but perfectly. They flew to Las Vegas Friday night, were married Saturday, and returned to Colorado on Sunday. The wedding was small, private, and simple, but with Cassie there they thought it couldn't be more perfect. They both made their own vows and the love and commitment they felt that evening was something that would never be forgotten, nor would they forget the experience of their wedding night.

Janet was standing by the window, staring out over the strip when Sam came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, and whispered in her ear. "I love you baby-girl."The smaller woman turned in her spouses arms so that she could face her. "And I love you, Sammy." She rose up on her toes and kissed the taller woman softly. When she pulled back she rested her head on the strong chest."Can you believe it Janet, we did it, we're finally married. After all the time that we wasted, after all these years, we are finally married." She kissed the top of the fair shorter woman pulled back a little and gazed into her wife's blue eyes. "It's a dream come true." She reached up and gently stroked the angular face above her. "I can't believe that this is my life. I never imagined that I could be so happy. You make me so happy."The small doctor laced her fingers behind her spouse's strong neck and pulled her mouth down for a kiss. It started out slow and soft, and then it deepened and became desperate and hungry. Both women stated breathing heavy through flared nostrils, but neither wanting to break the contact so that they could get more air into their lungs. Janet pressed herself closer to her mate, and moved her hands up to tangle in the bond strands. Sam dropped both of her hands from the smaller woman's waist and cupped her robe covered smaller woman worked her thigh between two tan legs and pressed into the damp curls she found there. Sam readjusted and found that Janet was just as wet. Both women moaned and pressed tighter together. Janet dropped her hands from Sam's hair and copied her wife's motion by cupping her rear. They were pulling each other in closer, and rocking together. Janet broke the kiss and panted. "Bed now."Sam bent her knees and carried her love to the bedroom. When she sat Janet's feet on the floor, the doctor quickly removed her robe, pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed naked. Sam wasted no time following suit. The long body climbed into the bed and was pulled on top of the smaller woman. The urgency that they were experiencing felt like it was fueled by an outside influence. They were almost out of control. Something was guiding them to consummate their commitment as quickly as possible. The auburn haired woman captured her mate's lips again and started to devoir the tall woman's mouth. She pulled away and gazed into azure pools. "I love you so much, you are my life."Sam was lost in the brown depths. "And you are mine, I couldn't live without you."They resumed their kiss and moved to straddle each other's thigh. Janet's legs opened and Sam moved into place. Before they knew it, they were in a rhythm that neither had set. It set itself. The tall woman's forearms rested on both sides of the auburn head. The heat that was building up between them was all consuming. One long arm left the side of the smaller woman's head. Simultaneously they reached down to enter each other. The connection was made smoothly, and they never lost their rhythm. They kissed deeply and sucked each other's tongues to match their stroking, it was all so felt herself rising and broke the kiss. Her level of arousal was so heightened, that she could barely speak. "Janet, look at me" Warm brown eyes opened, they were blazing with desire. "Look at me while we do this...together."Janet nodded her head and maintained eye contact as her orgasm came rolling through her. At the exact same moment Sam's release surged forward. The impact of their combined release was like a force of nature. The shockwaves that it caused created ripples of energy that filled the entire room.

Neither was sure exactly what happened, but they could not deny the bond they felt between then had grown exponentially since they made love that night. It was almost as if they could feel each other's feelings, their emotions, feel each others presence. Neither was aware that the bond was created by the ATA gene and their unselfish love for one another. Nor were they aware that their connections signified their status as soul mates, but eventually they would learn.

They spent the night before their return to work together on the porch. Sam holding Janet in a tight embrace, while Cassie relaxed nearby. They were discussing the next morning's briefing and Cassie's training and studying. Her progress in only 12 days had completely astounded them. It was likely that she would be placed on the Academy's accelerated program when she finally did start.

There was now no doubt that she had been holding herself back while in school. When they questioned her about it, she admitted that she saw no reason to show her true abilities, since she was already so far ahead of everyone else. It would have only served to alienate her even more from her peers.

Sam cautioned her that she would probably have to deal with some resentment and jealousy at the Academy as well. Just because the students there were suppose to be adults did not mean that they were all mature. They were all fighting for recognition and respect and having a 16 year old come in and show them all up would likely rub them the wrong way.

"I know that", she admitted, "But I think I'll be able to handle better there. There might be more competition and people to deal with, but at least I won't be the only advanced one there. At least there will be more people who are considered too smart for their age."

"Well just know that you can come and talk to us at any time, Cass." Janet said, "And please, no matter what happens or what anyone says, don't hold yourself back again. You deserve to do your very best in everything."

"I promise." Was her only answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Nine**

By 0755 the next morning the three women were entering the secure briefing room. Sam was in her regular Blue BDU's, Janet in her uniform and lab coat, and Cassie in the standard issue visitor fatigues. Unlike the normal briefing room, this one was of the few places that was completely secure and without surveillance equipment. It was only used in the most top secret meetings. If this didn't surprise them, those in attendance did. Teal'c, Daniel and Jack were already seated along with General Hammond, General Blackborn, and a woman Sam had only met once, very briefly, Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

Immediately Sam and Janet snapped to attention and saluted, then relaxed as Hammond told them to have a seat. Sam and Janet took the two open seats in front of them, ignoring Jacks scowl, while Cassie went to sit between Hammond and Daniel. "Morning Grandpa, Uncle Danny." She said quietly causing the two men to smile brightly at her. After a moments silence Blackborn spoke up.

"Alright, now that we are all here let's get started." He leaned back in his chair casually. "We have a lot to talk about, but let's start with the easiest news first. Major Carter, Major Fraiser, as of 1400 this afternoon, in a ceremony presided over by the President himself, you will both be promoted to Lt. Colonel." He took a moment to enjoy their surprised look, "I understand that you are both long overdue for promotion and this is unacceptable." He shot a look at Jack, who was scowling. As 2IC of the base it was his responsibility to take care of personnel matters and as such should have noticed the oversight. "As such, within the next few months we will correct the lapse and promote you both to Colonel."

They were so stunned that the only thing they could think to say was a very sincere, "Thank you, Sir!"

Blackborn smiled, and gave them a small nod, "Now that bring us to our second piece of news. At this ceremony the President will be making a very special announcement. At the same time at every U.S. Military Base around the world a recording of the same announcement will be made."

He took a deep breath and then began to read from a piece of paper in front of him, "Affective immediately, on this date and time, by order of the President of the United States and the Joint Chiefs, no person shall be barred from Military service due to Race, Religion, Gender, or Sexual Orientation." He ignored everyone's shocked look and Jack's angry glare and continued, "Any person caught discriminating, harassing, or attacking, verbally or physically, any fellow officer for the above reason will be punished and face court-martial."

There was complete silence while everyone processed this information, until finally Jack managed to control his anger enough to speak, "You can't be serious, general."

"I am completely serious, Colonel." Blackborn said, "It is time that this country and its people accept things as they should be and as they are. Those of the homosexual community will be welcomed in the U.S. Military and anyone who argues against it can leave. This is only the first step in trying to right the wrongs the plague our country. Being different shouldn't be a crime."

Suddenly Cassie snorted in amusement, and then blushed when everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how amusing Jack's face would be when he learns just how many people that he has served with, or is currently serving with are really gay." It always amazed her that he had never figured out that two of his team members, and his CMO were gay. They did hide it well, but she thought that he would have noticed it before. Then again with his actions and beliefs it was probably good that he didn't know, for both Sam and Daniel's sakes.

"General Blackborn?" Janet questioned softly, choosing to ignore her daughter's comment. She didn't need to say anything else for the General to understand. He simply nodded his head at her implied question and then passed her and Sam and file.

"The President sends his thanks and congratulations. He only asks that the next time you invite him."

Again no one really knew what to say as they watched the two studied the file. It was clear that neither could really believe what they were seeing. Finally, Cassie broke the silence, "Mom, Mum…what is it?"

Taking a deep breath and still reminding herself that she was on active duty Sam turned to Janet and raised an eyebrow. Janet nodded and together they pulled their wedding bands from the chain around their neck and slid them on their finger. "It's a presidential memo legalizing mine and Janet's marriage and allowing us to serve together in the same chain of command as long as we serve the Stargate Program."

They were both glad that their friends were completely professional. She could see Teal'c acceptance and support, Daniel's overwhelming joy, the Generals' support, and Elizabeth's surprise. She could also see Jack's growing anger. However, no one made a comment, but she knew one they were off base their friends would have plenty to say, Including Jack.

Hammond spoke next. "Congratulation Sam and Janet. I am truly pleased for you both. But it is time that we move on. The rest of our business is all tied together, but I think Dr. Weir should give us a summary of all that's happened at the Antarctic base over the past few weeks."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, General Hammond. First let me offer my congratulations to Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser." With a nod to them she then gave a look at Cassie.

Sensing her concern Hammond smiled, "Don't worry Dr. Weir. Cassandra is a member of the SGC and part of our discussion this morning will be to determine how."

"Not to mention to know about me requires a security clearance as well." She mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

Pushing her own curiosity aside Elizabeth started, "As you all know the Antarctic Mission was established to gather information on the people we know as the Ancients. Including the location of their lost city of Atlantis. We have made little progress for the past few months, but two weeks ago that changed. We located several smaller chambers containing a couple of good ZPMs, some more drones, and a large data base." She took a deep breath then continued, "With Dr. Jackson's help we were about to translate the information, which included the location of Atlantis."

Hammond took up where she left off. "The various governments involved in the Antarctic program have spent the last two weeks arguing about what to go with this information. They finally agreed to send an expedition to the planet."

"Not just any expedition" Blackborn interrupted, "They plan to use Atlantis as the first Earth Colony in another Galaxy. It will be a completely self-sustaining settlement, including families and children."

"But General," Sam jumped in "How can they agree to this. They have no idea what is really there. The city could be occupied, the planet could be barren, anything."

"That's why we aren't sending them all at once. We are sending the Military personnel and a select group of scientist through the gate. Once they give the all clear the Civilians and the families will travel to the planet on the Deadelus. It's being equipped with a ZPM and retrofitted to hold supplies as we speak. We are sending 250 military personnel and a hundred civilian scientists. With all the family members we figured that the expedition would be between 500-600 people."

Blackborn pause then continued, "There will be schools, Farms, advanced College programs, and…" he looked at Cassie, "A military training program for all the Children who wish the serve once they turn old enough."

Sam and Janet exchanged a quick look when they noticed Cassie's excitement, but turned their attention back to Blackborn as he continued speaking, "Even though this is an Earth colony the IOA has agreed to a Military presence, because honestly we don't know what to expect there. However, they insisted on a Civilian 2IC, which Dr. Weir has agreed to be. It will be up to the CO and her to determine how the Colony will run. Dr. Jackson will be accompanying the expedition as the authority on the Ancients, and after a lot of arguing and posturing by the different countries the IOA has finally agreed on the Military Leader."

Finally O'Neil couldn't keep quiet any longer. "And just who in the Hell did you intend to place in charge?"

Looking directly at him Hammond said, "Colonel Samantha Carter."

The only noise heard in the stunned silence was Janet's laud gasp. Both General's noticed her anxious look but before they could continue O'Neil slammed his hand to the table, "You can't seriously be thinking of splitting up my team, in order to staff this completely crazy mission."

"Colonel O'Neil," Blackborn warned, "Your team will be split up anyway. I am well aware of both Dr. Jackson and Major Carter's request for reassignment. Once way or the other they will be reassigned." He gave O'Neil one more warning look then turned back to the two Majors, "Please relax Dr. Fraiser. I would never dream of sending your wife away from you or your daughter. The truth is we want you to act as the CMO. You are by far the best Doctor for the job and we are quite aware of the team you two make."

"He turned to Cassie, "Cassandra, we have reviewed your test and as I expected you scored only a few points shy of Major Carter's. We would like to offer you the first spot in the Military training program. You would start immediately and once your instructors believe you are ready you will be allowed to graduate with a rank in the USAF or any branch of service you choose." With a smile he added, "Of course if you choose not to go you will have a place in the Academy for next year's class."

Hammond then turned to Teal'c, "We figured you would still wish to fight the Ga'uld here in this galaxy, Teal'c. However, if you wish to join the expedition that can be arranged."

Teal'c bowed his head, "Thank you General Hammond. I will take my choices into consideration."

"With that" Blackborn prompted, "I think that covers everything for now."

Hammond nodded, "Major Carter, Dr. Jackson consider yourself officially relieved of duty from SG1. You will work on the base until you reassignment is finalized. Colonel O'Neil, Teal'c you are on stand down until replacements are found."

He paused while he passed folders out to everyone. "This is everything you need to know about the proposed mission. Review it until the Ceremony then think it over. You have one week to decide. If there are no more questions you are all dismissed."

There was complete silence while the two Generals left the briefing room. Everyone present seemed to be staring at Janet and Sam. It was the strangest sight. The two women were turned in their seats staring at each other. Their hands were clasped together and they were quiet obviously having a silent conversation. They could all see the love between the two women clearly. The Silence stretched on until Teal'c broke the connection with a singly mumbled word. When they all turned to look at him he gave a small bow of his head.

"My apologies. I was simply stating the fact that you two are quiet obviously what the Jaffa would term 'soul mates'. It is a very beautiful but very dangerous connection." At their questioning looks he continued. "The connection is extremely rare but such mates are bound together so strongly that nothing can break them apart. However, that is also the curse, because most time when death takes one mate the other follows shortly after. Only a really good reason could give the remaining mate a will to continue living."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Ten**

Both women were thinking how much they agreed with that statement knowing that it would take something powerful to make them want to continue living without the other. They unconsciously sought out each other's hands, holding tightly and moving as closely as they could with the chair in between them. They both wanted nothing more than to pull each other close, to hold each other, kiss each other, and speak words of love to each other, but knew it would have to wait.

Before anyone could speak O'Neil's anger finally got the better of him. "That has got to be the biggest bunch of fucking bull shit I have ever heard in my life T. All of this is. Allowing something like this is fucked up. How could you agree to this? To these two of all things?"

Suddenly Sam's hand made contact with the table, "That's enough Colonel." Sam growled, "I will ask you to watch your language around my daughter and hold your tongue about my wife and me."

"Watch who you are speaking to Major." O'Neil warned, "I am still your superior officer."

"You cannot claim to be my Superior officer when it is obvious you are acting like a jealous little boy. I have four…" She paused and looked at Elizabeth, trying to get a gage on the woman. When she noticed the understanding in her eyes she continued. "…five other people who can testify to your behavior. So for the last time you were never more than a CO or a friend to me. It's time that you accept that and move on."

She was breathing hard as she stared at him, her anger nearly controlling her. Jack watched as Janet leaned over and began to whisper in Sam's ear. Gently stoking her cheek with a small hand. He could only catch a few words 'Sammy…love you…beautiful protector…", but the affect was obvious as he watched the tension drain from her body and a smile form. Sam captured Janet's hand and gently kissed the palm before whispering tender words of her own.

The moment was broken when Jack suddenly sighed in defeat before getting up and slowly leaving the room. Taking a deep breath Sam slowly let it out to center herself. "I'm sorry about that." She spoke mostly to Elizabeth. When Elizabeth waved her apology away Janet spoke.

"I think Sam, Cassie, and I need to spend some time reading about this mission before the ceremony. Would you all care to join us tonight at our house for dinner? We can grill out and discuss all this. We would both appreciate your input."

Everyone quickly agreed, including Elizabeth, before turning to their own folders. Knowing they needed to read the information before discussing it the three women dug into their own. There was silence for a few hours, broken only by the rustle of paper. Everyone was thoroughly absorbed in their reading. It wasn't until almost 1200 that Sam set her folder down with a sigh. Leaning into rub her eyes with the palm of her hand she only looked up again when she heard Cassie speak.

"So what do you think, Mum?" It was clear the young woman was excited.

"Not now, Cass." Janet cut her off. "We'll talk about it after the ceremony." She then turned to her wife. "Sammy?" she question softly, searching the blonds face as blue eyes looked deeply into her own brown ones.

Finally giving into the temptation Sam leaned in and captured the doctors lips in a gentle kiss, mindful of their audience, "I love you, baby-girl." She whispered softly as she pulled away.

"Love you too, Sammy." Janet replied just as gently, before turning to the others to find them all with beaming smiles on their faces. "You guys want to have lunch with us before the ceremony?"

Teal'c was the first to decline, stating that he needed to speak with O'Neil. Daniel also declined, needing to go find something to ware.

"What about you, Elizabeth?" Janet asked, "Would you join us?"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, "I don't want to intrude on your time together."

Sam smiled, "Absolutely sure. We would like to get to know you. Plus it's not like the base needs to know about us just yet."

Finally agreeing they all gathered up their files and Cassie led the way to the mess hall, while Elizabeth too the time to observe the three women. It was obvious just how much those around them respected and admired both officers. Everyone they passed greeted them, or saluted them. And it was obvious that the all cared for the girl. She was very curious about why a 15 year old, even one as bright as Cassandra would know about the SGC."

"I'm not from here." Cassie said as if reading her thoughts. As they joined to line in the mess hall she elaborated. "As in Earth. I'm not from Earth. Narriti destroyed everyone on my planet but me. Mum and the rest of SG1 rescued me and Mom adopted me since mum couldn't. Though they have both been raising me ever since."

Elizabeth was surprised the girl trusted her enough to tell her. She smiled as they all sat down, "Thank you. So is that why you want to join the USAF at your age Cassandra?"

"Call me Cassie, please, Dr. Weir?" The last bit was more of a question than a statement.

"Elizabeth…" Weir corrected.

Cassie just nodded and began her story. After about an hour Sam and Janet left Cassie with Elizabeth and went to Sam's quarters. Since Janet had no assigned quarters she kept some spare things in Sam's. As soon as Sam closed the door she found herself pressed against it by her smaller partner. Without even asking, or being asked, they met each other in a fierce kiss. Both moaning as their tongues joined in and arousal coursed through them. When they finally broke the kiss and the brunett stepped back they were panting.

"What was that for?" Sam managed to ask.

"Mmmm…" Janet's reply was husky "Just thinking of how fucking sexy I always find you in your dress blues."

"Oh…yeah…" the blond challenged.

"Oh…yeah…" Janet's reply was deep, "I've always fantasized about stripping you slowly out of them and then making love to you till you scream." Her deep brown eyes stared out at darkened blue with a look of pure lust "I dream of pushing you up against the wall. You're shaking with want and so very wet for me. I devour your gorgeous breast as I fuck your sopping pussy with three or four fingers."

Sam groaned, "Janet…" She was dying from arousal and her underwear was soaked. Deciding that turn about was fair play she pushed herself off the door and stalked towards the doctor. Pulling her close she kissed her hard, before pulling back just enough to whisper in her ear. "I've fantasized the same thing every time I see you in your full dress blues. You are always so fucking gorgeous in them. But my favorite fantasy of you involves a desk and a certain fake cock we have at home."

It was Janet's turn to groan and Sam licked at the rim of her ear. "Just imagine it, my love. I take you by surprise, bend you over the desk and fuck your pretty little cunt until you are screaming for more. Your tasty juices flowing down the dildo on to mix with mine. Coating the one that is in me. Fucking each other all night while we scream in pleasure."

Sam pulled back to find Janet with her eyes closed and her breathing hard. She loved the affect she had on her wife, knowing that Janet could turn her on just as easily with words. It was one of the best things about their relationship. Most of the time their love making was just that, slow and tender. They poured all their love into every touch, every kiss, and every stroke. Then there were times when they both wanted things a little rough. Not pain, or bondage, but they wanted things fast and hard. They wanted the pure raw lust and the dirty words.

Sam sighed, knowing that this wasn't the time, they both needed to get ready. Sam simply smiled as she reached out and striped Janet's clothes off, before removing her own.

"Come on, Baby-girl." Sam said leading her to the closet. "We need to get ready."

"Sammy…" the brunett finally found her voice, "Has anyone ever told you that it is not nice to tease your wife."

Sam laughed as Janet began to dress, "And what were you doing to me?"

Janet just snorted, "You do realize you are going to make good on your fantasy one of these days. I don't know how or when but I expect it to come true."

"Of course, my darling." Sam smiled teasingly. "I'll just sabotage the cameras one night and show up in your office with the strap-on on under my BDUs." Turning to her partner she stopped short. "God Janet…you truly are a vision."

Janet just took her hand and pulled her towards the door, "Right back at you Sammy…Right back at you."

The ceremony went exceedingly well. Everyone pretty much took the president's announcement in stride, with the obvious exceptions. It was also pretty obvious that more than just Sam and Janet had been hiding behind the don't ask, don't tell rule. The celebration afterwards soon turned in to a semi coming out party for the gay subculture, both men and women. Though when both Janet and Sam were asked out by other people they quickly made it clear who the other belonged too.

George pulled them away at one point and told them to take the next few days to discuss their choices if the needed to, but to have their cells close in case there was an problem on base. They located Cassie with Daniel and Elizabeth to tell her they would be leaving in a few minutes, but Daniel asked to take her home when they came for dinner. He wanted her help with some translations.

After settling on a time with the others, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie would be there at 1900 while Elizabeth asked to come at 1600 to help set up. The two lovers quickly left, changed, checked on their departments and headed home. By silent agreement they waited until they were home and busy in the kitchen before they broached the subject.

Sam walked up behind Janet and wrapped her wife in a tender embrace. She gently kissed her way up her neck to her ear. Leaning in she whispered. "Talk to me baby- girl. What are you thinking?"

Janet enjoyed the warmth and security that came with being held tightly in the blonds arms, before turning in the embrace and wrapping her arms around Sam. "It's just so much to take in at once. So much to consider, Sam. It will change things so much, not only for us, but for Cassie." She sighed then continued, "I know that Cassie is excited about this, and you want to do it. It's your dream come true."

Sam silenced her with two fingers on her lips. "What I want is for my wife and daughter to be happy. The two of you, this family, will always be my first priority. Nothing is more important to me than that, than you happiness and your love, Nothing" Reaching up she whipped Janet's tears away. "I think we can do this Janet. We really have nothing holding us here. Our families don't want anything to do with us, Cassie wants to go. It will be such an experience, such an opportunity to be involved in this."

"But Sammy… What about our plans." Janet asked, "What about our desire for a family, for children? Have you forgotten that?"

"Never!" Sam swore. "This doesn't change anything Janet. We were going to wait a year before we tried to conceive. We can still do that. This assignment will be different from others. I can still have our babies and lead the expedition. We will work it out. Plus Daniel will be there with us, and he was who we were going to talk to about donating Sperm." Looking deep into brown eyes Sam spoke softly. "I know it hurts to remember what happened to you, my love, but I will gladly do everything in my power to give you a family. I will gladly carry as many babies as you want. I love you Janet, and I want nothing more than to be a family with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Eleven**

Janet kissed her hard, passionately. Trying to convey all her love and acceptance into that single act. She pulled her wife as close as she could, molding their bodies together. Moans were heard as tongues came out to play and the two kissed until the need for air finally drove them apart. Panting until they could speak, Sam finally asked, "What do you want to do, my love?"

When Janet gave her a lustful smile she said, "I meant about the mission. We don't have time for that right now."

Janet just laughed, but when she didn't immediately respond Sam spoke again. "What do you really want, Janet. It's yours. You say stay we stay, you say go we go. What would make you happy, my love?"

Janet was quiet for a long time, staring into the amazingly blue eyes of her wife, gently stroking her face. Sam was quiet waiting patiently for Janet to speak. Neither noticed the knocking at the door or Elizabeth letting herself in. They were so wrapped up in each other that nothing else mattered.

Eventually Janet spoke, "Will you promise me something, Sammy?"

"Anything, my love." Sam said quietly.

"Promise we that we won't let ourselves get so caught up in this new assignment that we forget what it is that we want." Janet was pleading, "Promise me that we won't put off having a family if we do this. That we won't put us off."

Sam cupped the smaller face and smiled tenderly. "I promise you baby-girl. We will never put us or our family off again. We will have everything planned before we go. We'll talk to Daniel; we'll make sure I'm on whatever I need to be on, we'll talk to Elizabeth about arranging things so this will work. I promise you, Janet that as soon as we are both ready you and I will be getting ready to welcome a new member of our family, whether it be two months or two years."

Janet nodded, "Alright, my darling, we go. As long as we can guarantee the help we need then we go."

Sam just crushed her wife to her; a huge smile was plastered on both their faces. Neither one moved until Elizabeth finally announced her presence. "You have my help." She spoke loudly enough for them to hear. When they spun around she continued, "I'm sorry to barge in and eavesdrop like this, but when I knocked no one answered, and the door was open." She paused to smile at them. "I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to help you, to make this work for you, and who knows what kind of medical knowledge we might find that will help."

"Christ…you scared the shit out of me." Sam finally managed to get out.

"Sorry…" Elizabeth started to apologize but Janet waved her off.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled faintly, "It just means you are part of the team. They have all surprised us at least half a dozen times before. Have a seat."

"Can I get you something to drink, Elizabeth?" Sam asked as the other woman took a seat.

"Beer if you have it." Came Elizabeth's answer. She watched as Sam went to get three beers from the fridge. When the blond handed one to her she said, "Thanks" then watched as she walked over to Janet.

Sam sat both beers on the counter and leaned against it. Within seconds Janet was leaning against Sam's chest and wrapped in a gentle embrace. Sam just gently kissed her head and handed her a drink, before picking up her own.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Elizabeth asked after a moment. When they both raised an eye brown, inviting her to continued she said, "I heard rumors while on base, that Sam and Colonel O'Neil were…involved." Seeing both blue and brown eyes narrow she said, "It's obviously not true, but everyone seemed surprised about you two. So I was just wondering how long you've been together?"

Sam spoke first, "That's the think about base gossip. They never get anything right. The Colonel and I have never been and never will be involved. He, however, doesn't seem to be able to grasp that concept. Even after that damn Za'tark test a few years ago where I was forced into admitting that I loved someone, but not him, he's still convinced." She just shook her head.

Janet followed her lover, "The answer to your question is…complicated. Do you want to know how long we've known each other, been friends, loved each other, been lovers, or been married?"

Elizabeth that about it for a second then said, "Let's go with all of the above, that is if you don't mind."

"How familiar are you with the history of the program and our previous missions?" Sam asked.

"I've read all of SG1's mission reports." Elizabeth confessed

"Then you remember the mission that Daniel so classically named the Broca Divide?" When Elizabeth nodded Janet continued. "I met Sam a few days before that mission. It was love at first sight, for both of us. We hit it off instantly but I think we both kept our distance out of fear of the regulations and uncertainty about the other's feelings."

"So we've known each other, loved each other and been friends for 6 years." Sam added, "A year later Cassie joined us."

"When Sam brought Cassie into our lives she brought us closer together. We were basically raising an eleven year old girl together. So we've been best friends for 5 years." He she had to pause and take a deep breath, "Do you know of SG1's last mission. The one that happened 18 days ago?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Sam was injured saving the Colonel."

"That was the changing point." Janet said. Her voice cracked slightly with emotion and Sam held her tighter. "When Sam came back injured I just lost my ability to hide. It was just too hard anymore. We confessed our feelings that night."

"So we've been together for 18 days, lovers for 16 days and Married for 10 days." Sam said, "We finally realized life was just too short to let rules and regulations get in our way. So we did something about it and up until today only Daniel, Teal'c, Dad, and General Hammond knew."

They were silent for a while, before Janet asked, "Do you have someone, Elizabeth? Someone who will be joining us on our Expedition?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I was…with…a woman, Emily. We had been together for five years, but in the end she couldn't handle my dedication to my job. Being gone so long, so much, and the secrecy. It all became too much and she ended it about a year ago." She paused to gather her thoughts then continued. "I did love her, but I realize now that I didn't love her as much as I thought, or it wouldn't have been so easy for me to leave all the time. I do hope that one day I'll find love again. I see you two and I envy you, but I also rejoice for you. That's why I promise that I'll do everything I can to help you when you need it. Too help you be able to be a family, to have your family like you want. Sam's right. The very nature of this mission makes it different. What they expect us to accomplish will make it different."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Janet said, "That means a lot to us."

"No problem." Elizabeth smiled then clapped her hands together, "Now what can I do the help you tonight."

As they sent to work Sam asked Elizabeth, "Have you given any thought to how we should set things us?"

"Yeah I have." Her 2IC answered, "I was thinking that with our mission not only being one of Exploration, but also Colonization we are going to need some way to regulate laws and balance the military and civilian."

"Like a Civilian council?" Janet asked

"Actually, you will need two councils." Sam said, "One that is designed to deal with the safety of the colony and one to deal with the everyday operations." When they continued to look at her she elaborated, "The first should be the Command team. Those who are responsible for the Scientific and Military matters. It should be available to advise Elizabeth and I on what is found and what we might need to do. The member should be the CO and the 2IC of each of the main departments. So for example, Janet and her 2IC, or the CO of the Science department and their 2IC, or Daniel and his 2IC. Plus there should be two civilian representatives and maybe someone from the military training program, so that everyone has a voice."

Elizabeth nodded, "I get where you are going. The civilians will need a governing council. They should be elected by all then council should be allowed to choose two members to sit on the command team. Plus, both Sam and I will sit on the civilian council as advisors."

"That's a great idea." Janet said, "You keep them separate, but at the same time allow the civilians to have a say in things. You and Elizabeth will still have the final word, but you will be better able to please everyone this way." After a pause she said, "Who's responsible for choosing the Department Heads?"

"Unless the IOA tells us differently we both are." Sam answered her wife. "We'll choose the department heads and the 2IC's and then they can choose their teams from there."

"What about the Medical department, Janet?" Elizabeth asked the small doctor as they moved outside.

Janet was quiet as she took a seat and watched Sam light the grill. Finally she spoke, "We will need a more comprehensive department than normal. With this being a colony we will need to look at its future. This means, genetic specialist, Disease specialist, Blood specialist, and even Fertility specialist. The whole nine yards." At the questioning gaze she shrugged, her face taking a slightly depressed appearance, "What? I can guarantee you and I won't be the only ones needing help starting a family, Sammy."

Sam noticed the change in her partner and knew that she was once again upset by her inability to bear children. Pulling her wife close she said, "I really wish you would let me go kill the bastard, baby. I'm sure I can get away with it." When Janet smiled slightly Sam added, "Baby-girl, we will be living in a city that is supposed to be more advanced than anything we can imagine. We might find a way to help you."

Janet nodded into her chest. She spent a few minutes soaking up her wife's warmth and strength, but eventually she pulled away. Looking at Elizabeth she decided to explain, "My ex-husband had a temper. One that did not take well to being told that it was over and I wanted a divorce." She drew in a deep breath. "He tracked me down one evening and took me by surprise. He beat me a rapped me." Sam pulled her closer holding her tightly, "I was in the hospital for a month and because of all the problems I can no longer have children. They manage not to have to do a hysterectomy, but the damage was too severe."

"I'll kill the bastard if he ever gets out of prison." Sam swore as she wiped her wife's tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Warning! Scenes of a Sexual nature!

**Chapter Twelve**

There was a long silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Elizabeth was becoming more and more impressed by these two women the more she got to know them. Their dedication their job, the work, their friends was unwavering. Their brilliance was astounding. The things they manage to accomplish blew her way. But it was their love, their love for their daughter, their love for each other that took her breath away. It was almost a tangible force. She could feel it all around her. She could almost see it when they looked at each other, spoke to each other, or were simply around each other. It really was an amazing thing to behold.

They were interrupted by the appearance of Teal'c, Daniel, and Cassie. They all had a great night, laughing, talking, and generally enjoying each other's company. Cassie and Daniel were ecstatic that the three would be joining the group, while everyone understood when Teal'c stated he had to decline the invitation. There were just too many things left for him to do.

Once Teal'c and Daniel left for the evening Sam and Janet turned to Elizabeth, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'll find a hotel room tonight." Elizabeth said, "And tomorrow I'll make arrangements for a longer stay, since I'll be here for a week while we start going through files and things."

Sam quickly looked at her wife then offered, "Why don't you stay here, at least for tonight. It will be more comfortable than a hotel room."

Elizabeth agreed and Cassie offered to show her to her room. Sam sent Janet ahead to their bedroom and she finished locking up and securing the house. When she finally entered she heard the shower running. Smiling to herself the quickly removed her clothes and quietly joined her wife.

Janet just smiled as the blonde's soapy hands glided over the surprisingly muscular back and moved the auburn hair to one side, then dropped down to cup her fleshy globes. A warm tongue licked from the base of the smooth neck up to a perfect ear. The small woman tilted her head to the side to give her lover more access. The large hands traveled in front of the small woman and started pinching and squeezing her nipples into hard peaks. One hand released her breast and traveled down to play in wet curls as the small woman started to pant. She couldn't believe how fast Sam made her passion rise. She had never felt anything like being loved by the blond felt the tall woman's wet mound against her rear end. Sam's hand momentarily left Janet's breast to open herself on the woman's round behind. Then she returned to tease the stiff nipples with her fingers and palm. She slid her long fingers back and forth along Janet's already swollen need, and massaged her throbbing bundle with her small woman moaned. Her desire for this woman was becoming unbearable, she panted out her plea. "Please Sam . . . inside . . . now . . . please." Sam gave her lover what she needed. She entered her with two fingers in one smooth motion. Janet held on to Sam's forearm with both of her small hands. Sam's other hand was still stimulating the heaving breast, while she slowly licked and suckled the elegant neck. Sam was rocking against the smaller woman from behind. She didn't know what came over her. She had never been with anyone like this before. But, it just seemed natural to her. Janet was riding the long fingers that were buried deep inside of her and holding onto the powerful forearm. She had never been taken like this before, but for some reason it seemed familiar...primal even. Janet's panting came in shorter spurts. Her pelvis moved faster making the fingers push deeper inside of her and the thumb rubbed harder against her clit. She could hear her lover's erratic breathing behind her and could feel the copious amounts of thick wetness spreading over her behind, she knew Sam was close too. They both sped up and knew they were going over together. Janet came hard and kept saying "I love you Sam. Oh God, I love you Sam." Panting the same words over and over. Sam went over screaming for all to hear. "I love you Janet, I love you, and I love you, Oh Janet... I love you."

The two came down slowly from their orgasmic highs. When they were finally able to function again, the tall blond reached around her lover and turned off the shower. Taking a towel the quickly dried them both off, before picking her wife up and carrying her to their bed. She pulled back the covers then gently laid Janet down. Crawling in behind her she pulled the smaller body tightly into hers. Neither spoke as the quickly drifted off the sleep.

Elizabeth was surprised to see all three of the women outside working out when she work the next morning, and she was even more impressed as she watched all three of them display their abilities. Nothing was said when they come in, everyone was quiet while they were getting ready to leave. They were all lost in their own thoughts about what was going to be happening. Though Sam and Janet did take a moment to themselves to simply share a few kissed and words of love. Both knew they would have to endure not being able to touch or hold each other on the base.

When they arrived, they didn't even change; instead they went straight to the General's office. When they got there they could hear the heated argument between the General and Colonel O'Neil. So they went to the briefing room to wait.

It was ten minutes later when O'Neil stormed out and left. Hammond came out next. "At ease." He said before they could salute. "Have a seat." Once all four women were seated he looked at Sam and Janet. "You have made a decision?"

They nodded and Sam took a deep breath, "We've decided that as longs as we can find a way to accommodate certain plans we have, that we want the job."

"And these plans are?" He questioned

"Sam and I want to have a family, General." Janet answered, "With in a year's time we hope to be expecting our second child." Of course they all knew that Cassie was their first.

George beamed, "That won't be a problem. This is a colonization missing." He paused and leaned back in his chair, "Now since we have out CO, 2IC, and CMO we have a lot to do. Dr. Jackson is already busy going over personnel files for his area. He will be over the Historical, Archeological, and Linguistics departments. Cassie he has already requested you join him when you complete your training."

Cassie just beamed at her honorary Grandfather, making him smile even brighter. "For now though, we need to focus on your military training." When she nodded he said, "We have three months to give you a crash course. With your test scores the Joint chiefs feel you can handle a shortened Academic Schedule." At the point both Teal'c and Colonel Davidson of SG3 entered. Behind them came Walter.

"Walter will take you to sign your admission papers. He will then assign you quarters and uniforms. You are expected to report to both these gentlemen in one hour, to immediately begin your training. Every day for the next three months you will report to Teal'c at 0800 in the gym and Colonel Davidson at 1400 to 1800 in the training classroom. It that understood Cadet?"

"Yes, Sir!" came Cassie's automatic reply.

"Then you are dismissed." Hammond smiled as she got up to leave.

She was almost to the door when Sam called, "Cadet Fraiser?

"Yes, Ma'am?" She asked.

"1300, mess hall, cadet." Same ordered simply.

"Yes, Ma'am" Cassie said again then left. Leaving two very proud parents and one proud Grandfather.

After a moment George spoke, "Alright, we have some more to discuss. There are a lot of things to get done and only three months to do it."

"Since you three are the leaders of the expedition, it has been decided that you will be totally in control of organizing it. We already have files from all of the cleared people from every country involved. It is your responsibility to go through them and choose all team members, if there is someone that you want that hasn't been cleared let me know. Once you have your choices they will be contacted and, along with their families, flown to D.C. for a top secrete briefing. All of the files are in the presidential briefing room and must stay there at all times."

He studied them for a moment then continued, "You are also responsible for organizing the first government, making sure it will be able to be self sustain, requisitioning supplies. Everything, it is all up to you. So, Dr. Weir, Colonel Carter, Colonel Fraiser, now is your last chance to change your minds." When they made no move he smiled. "Well then. Dr. Weir, you are being assigned VIP quarter while you are here. Colonels your quarter assignments have also changed. Walter will show you. Now, Colonel Carter, Doctor Fraiser, you are immediately relieved of your previous commands. Your sole focus is now the Expedition. You will be based out of this mountain, but you are your own CO's. Any questions?"

It did not take long for them to be dismissed. They quickly went to change into BDU's only to find their old ones replaced with New Atlantis BDU's. They were Black with strips on the sleeves and legs. Each color representing a designation; red was command, military was grey, medical blue, scientist green, white military trainee and civilian yellow. Therefore Elizabeth wore Yellow and Red, Sam wore Red, Grey, and Green, and Janet wore Red, Grey, and Blue.

After changing the joined Daniel, who was dressed in his own uniform, in the Presidential Briefing room. They exchanged quick hellos and Janet and Sam asked to speak with Daniel that night. Then they dug into their work. Elizabeth and Sam started on the department heads, then Sam would go over the military files later. Janet was quickly absorbed in the medical files and the four spent their morning trying to sort through it all.

They joined Cassie for lunch to find her dressed in her own set of Atlantis BDU's. The only difference was hers were without any color, those would come later. She talked excitedly about the training she would doing with Teal'c and how she had surprised them all by taking some of the younger SGC member down in a sparing competition. After lunch they all returned to their own work.

The two lovers had been assigned one of the VIP suites while they were still there. That night found them and Daniel alone. They had enjoyed a quiet dinner and were not visiting just the three of them. Finally, after a lull in the conversation Sam said, "When we agreed to join the expedition we did it with the understanding that we would not have to put off our own plans to do so." She took a deep breath. "We would like to ask for your help with one of them, Daniel"

"Anything. You know that." Daniel said but Janet but cut him off.

"You might want to hear us out first, Daniel." Janet warned, "This isn't a simple request."

He just raised his eye brown curiously. Watching as Sam pulled Janet closer to her body. Sam spoke first. "Janet and I want to expand our family. We want to have children, Daniel."

"I can't carry children." Janet spoke softly, "But Sam can, and we want nothing more than to have those children. Not right way, but within the year."

"We are prepared to go to the sperm bank" Sam added, "We will have our own at the colony, but…Daniel you are like a brother to us and a uncle to Cassie. We love you like family and we would love it if you would consider being the sperm donor. If you would help us make a family and be the godfather and uncle to our children."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Daniel was obviously stunned. He wasn't sure what to say, but when he finally found his voice all he was able to do was stutter, "You…you want me…and Sam…to…"

Janet actually giggled at his helpless look, "No Daniel! I definitely don't want you to sleep with Sam."

'Then…" Daniel trailed off.

"Daniel" Sam began, "You are like a brother to me and I love you dearly, but Janet means too much to me. I love her too much to ever, EVER, be with anyone else. Not to mention that you certain parts that do not interest me at all. All we are asking is that you donate sperm."

"Take your time to consider it Daniel." Janet added, "I know it can't be an easy decision, but we need you to truly understand what we are asking you. He or she won't know you are their father. Not until they are really old enough to understand. We want you involved heavily in the child's life, but it would be as an Uncle and Godfather, nothing more."

Daniel simply nodded, already lost in thought. Sam stood and pulled Janet up with her. Approaching Daniel they both leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We love you Daniel." Janet said softly. "We are going to let you think. Stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Daniel." Sam said quietly.

Once they were settled in bed, with Janet tucked into her wife's side, she asked. "Do you think he will do it Sammy?"

Sam gently kissed her head, "I don't know, baby-girl, but I think so. But, my love, if he doesn't then we have other options. We will have our family, Janet. I promise you we will."

"I love you, Sammy." Janet said softly. "The last six years have been so hard. Loving you from afar, trying to be only friends when all I really wanted to do was love you. Fearing that I might have to watch as you found someone else to love, or worse, watching as you finally gave in the Jack O'Neil." She rose up to look her wife in the eyes. "There were so many times when I was afraid that I had lost you, Samantha. I wouldn't know how to live without you in my life, especially now that I can call you my lover, my partner, and my wife."

Sam reached up and pulled Janet's face down to hers, catching her lips in a kiss that spoke of love, desire, happiness, and so much more. When she finally broke the kiss she cupped Janet's face. "You are my life, my heart, and my soul, Janet. You are my best friend, my lover, my partner, and my wife. The last six years have not been easy for us, but we have been able to build such a strong foundation that I know our relationship will survive. You and I will have the rest of our lives together. To hold one another, love one another, support one another, and cherish one another. We share a bond so strong that we can feel each other's emotions, baby-girl. This is for eternity."

Janet kissed the blond long and tenderly, pouring all her love and devotion into the kiss. Until the need for air drove them apart. Gently stroking her face she said, "I love you Sammy, my beautiful partner, my loving wife. You make me so happy. You make my life complete in a way that nothing else ever could." She gently kissed Sam's tears away. "If Daniel wasn't already sitting in shock in our living room I would make love to you until you screamed."

Sam took a deep breath, "Janet…" She whispered, pulling her wife close, "Don't tease me with things I can't have, my love." Janet laughed softly, "Come on, we need sleep. We still have a lot to do, but tomorrow I will be the one making love to you till you scream."

Janet kissed her once more before snuggling into the tall blonde's side. The two lovers simply held each other until they drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sam woke in the morning to the delicious sensation of Janet sucking on one breast while messaging the other. Sam arched her back with a moan, "oh…god…"

Janet suckled for a few more moments before releasing her prize and moving up to capture Sam's lips in a fierce kiss. She straddled the blonde's hips and pressed their center's together. Both women moaned loudly as their wetness mixed together. Continuing to kiss Sam fiercely, the auburn haired beauty began to slowly grind their sopping wet centers together. It was a delicious friction and their arousal spiked every time their clits touched. Both women were moaning into the other's mouth as their climax built. The closer they got to that sweet release the harder and quicker their movements became.

Suddenly Janet screamed into Sam's mouth as she came. The feeling of Janet's thick release flowing into her caused Sam to follow her with a muffled scream. Janet collapsed on to her wife's chest panting and gasping for breath. It never ceased to amaze her at how passionate they were with each other, how much they both desperately loved one another. Sam held her close as they both rode out the last tremors of their orgasm.

Eventually Sam recovered enough to force Janet's face up to meet hers in a tender kiss. Pulling back Janet stared lovingly into her partner's clearly blue eyes, "good morning, Darling."

Sam smiled, "After a wakeup call like that. It's a great morning." Moving Janet's hair out of her face she asked softly, "What did I do to deserve such a wake up?"

Janet smiled, "Simply the fact that I love you, and that I am loved by you." Rolling off of Sam and getting out of bed Janet held out her hand, "Come, my love, as much as I want to spend several more hours ravishing you, we have a very long day ahead of us."

Sam smiled as she got out of bed. In one swift move she lifted Janet in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and only after stepping in did she place her precious bundle down. They had no need to break the comfortable silence. Finally entering the living room they found it empty.

"Daniel must have left some time last night." Sam said, "Or this morning. Hope he wasn't too traumatized." Janet chuckled as they made their way to the mess hall. When they entered they found Cassie, Elizabeth, and Daniel sitting together, while Jack and Teal'c were sitting with two other officers. It was obviously strange to see the well known SG1 split so, but as soon as Sam and Janet took their seat Teal'c came over to join them.

"Morning Teal'c." Sam greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Colonel Carter, Doctor Fraiser." He dipped his head, "Daniel Jackson, Cassandra Fraiser, Dr. Weir."

"Morning T", "Hey Uncle T", "Good morning Teal'c" Came the replies.

"So are those our replacements?" Daniel asked the question that was burning into everyone's mind.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c bowed his head, "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Major John Sheppard."

Sam could sense a sadness about the large Jaffa. She reached across the table and placed a hand on his arm. "I really am going to miss you Teal'c. I'm sorry that things have gone this way, but I understand why you need to stay here. I just hope you will come visit us as often as possible. And we will always have a place for you."

"Samantha Carter." Teal'c said surprising them all. He had never used her first name, preferring to always honor her place a warrior. "I shall always consider every one of you my family. I too am sorry that you must leave, but I understand and wish you all the best of luck."

The next few months went extremely quickly for the Atlantis group. They finished picking the expedition by Wednesday, so the briefing was set for Monday. With Cassie busy training Sam, Janet, Daniel and Elizabeth took the next 4 days to deal with their personal property. Elizabeth flew back to D.C. while the other returned home. It was decided that Teal'c would rent out Janet and Sam's home as long as he might need, then the SGC would use it to house officers. Cassie joined them at night and by Sunday morning they had all their personal belongings packed. Janet and Sam also took the time to stock up on baby supplies for when the time came.

They made a quick trip to Area 51 to check on the Prometheus and to meet the Science department head, Gabrielle O'Conner. She would be joining the expedition but unable to make the briefing. Sam, Janet, and Daniel then flew to D.C.. The IOA had arranged for the briefings to be held in a secure room at the pentagon. The adults would come and sign a non-disclosure agreement before they were allowed to join. It was agreed that once the individual families agreed to join the mission they would have two weeks to pack up their lives and then they would be relocated to quarters on the Area 52 property. This allowed for the ability to make sure that no one, especially the kids, slipped up and talked about the trip, and to make sure no one was taking anything that was not allowed. It also allowed them to begin the first military training class. That group consisted on 10 teenagers who were 17 or older and had an interest in joining the military. They were not on the same accelerated program as Cassie and would not graduate until 3 months after arriving at Atlantis.

Sam requested that her military 2IC, and leader of SGA1, be allowed to join her at the SGC to help plan all military matters. Major Xena Taylor quickly agreed.

Within a week of their scheduled departure date they had all their plans submitted to the IOA for approval. The two groups were organized; Sam, Janet, Daniel, Cassie, Xena and 150 members would go through the gate with all the necessary supplies and secure Atlantis. Every member, except Sam, Janet, and Cassie were single and had no family encase the worst happened.

Once the city was clear and secure Sam would give Elizabeth the go ahead. She, along with Gabrielle, and Xena's 2IC, Major Mark Samuels, would bring the 375 remaining scientist, military, civilians, children and supplies on the Prometheus. A trip that would take them a month to make. That would give Sam's team a chance to get things organized.

Sam, Janet, Xena and all the other military members on the Command team were promoted again at the end of two months. Sam and Janet now held the rank of full bird Colonels and Xena was now a Lt. Colonel. Cassie was scheduled to graduate with the rank of Captain three days before their departure. She had surprised everyone with her skill and knowledge.

Everyone had expected to her to do well, but no one was ready for just how well. She flew through everything she was given, soaking up knowledge like a sponge. Her physical skills were beyond anything they had expected, and she had even managed to hold her own with Teal'c in most of their matches. She delighted herself with wiping the floor of all the pig headed young men who didn't believe what she was capable of. With some more practice she would be able to gain the same hand the hand rating that her mum and Xena held.

Xena and Elizabeth both made it a point to join the small family for their morning work outs, and they soon had a small crowd that would show up to watch them all spar each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Fourteen**

The command team spent a lot of time getting to know each other, except for Gabrielle who was at area 51. She was working hard to have the Prometheus ready to go. Sam had spent time with her and found her to be a brilliant scientist and a very caring individual. She, like so many on the expedition, was a prodigy. At the age of 26 she was one of the most well known authorities on the Stargate, only second to Sam. Gabrielle was a 5 foot 5 inch strawberry blond, green eyed beauty. She was full of passion for her job and life, but had an underlying sadness about her. Sam hopped, that once they all settled in at Atlantis, she and Janet might be able to help the young woman.

Lt. Colonel Taylor was almost the complete opposite from Dr. O'Conner. Also a prodigy, the 28 year old was 6 foot tall, long black hair, ice blue eyes and a quiet personality. And like the good doctor, she had an underlying sadness. Janet and Sam and already decided to help her as well once they were settled.

Janet's 2IC was Major Jennifer Keller. She was 26 years only, 5 foot six with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes. She was actually their fertility specialist and was thrilled to be able to use her specialty and serve her country and the same time. Sam and Janet had already discussed the need for a sperm bank with her and of course their own plans.

Daniel had come to them after a few weeks and told them that he didn't think he could handle having a baby and not being more involved in their life. He also admitted that he still hoped to find a lover one day that would want to have children with him and didn't want to run the risk of them not being able to handle the fact that he already had kids. The women promised him that they understood and had started taking to Jennifer about choices for sperm donors. Jennifer had started the process with Sam and had also promised to look into the Ancients knowledge of fertility and DNA as soon as possible.

Elizabeth's 2IC would be chosen by the civilians and would be the head of the civilian council. Daniel's 2IC was a quiet man of French origins named Benoit, and Cassie would serve as the representative of the new military program.

The only member that they didn't get along well with was Gabrielle's 2IC, Dr. Rodney McKay. He was obnoxious, arrogant, and extremely annoying. He believed himself better than others, and was put out when he wasn't chosen as department head. Sam was very proud of how well Gabrielle kept him in line. Of course, the threat of citrus always worked will with him. However, it took a much more direct approach to get him to stop flirting with Sam.

Having enough, one evening, of listening to his sexual innuendos Janet plopped herself on Sam's lap and kissed her senseless. Not exactly how they planned to inform everyone of their sexual preference, but it worked.

After gapping like a fist for several minutes he blurted out, "You're a Dyke."

Sam growled at him, but Janet wouldn't let her up. "Watch how you speak to my wife McKay, or I'll stuff a lemon down your throat. I will not tolerate prejudice from you or anyone else. If you have a problem with it then you can request a transfer. Same sex marriage will be just a legal as any other marriage. It was in the contract that you signed. Elizabeth and I have been given the power to perform all marriages and sign all Marriage contracts. So be careful what you say from now on."

Rodney never answered, but from that point onwards he never hit on Sam. Later that evening, when everyone else had left Xena asked to speak with Sam and Janet. After sitting in silence for several long minutes she spoke.

"Did you mean what you said to McKay today?" she quietly asked

"Every word." Sam said then forced herself to ask, "Is that a problem for you?"

Xena's head shot up, "Of course not colonel." Then she looked at the floor again.

Sam and Janet exchanged looks before Janet knelt down in front of the Tall Lt. Colonel and placed a hand on her knee. When she had the younger woman's attention she spoke, "First off, as we have told you before, unless we are in a military operation it is Sam and Janet." When Xena nodded she continued, "Now do you want to tell us what this is all about?"

Taking a deep breath Xena looked up and asked, "Do you believe in Soul mates or past lives?"

Janet sat back on the couch while Sam answered, "The thing about working on the Stargate Program is that you learn that anything is possible." She paused and looked at her wife. When Janet nodded her consent to the unasked question she turned back to Xena and continued, "The soul mate question is easy. Yes, I most definitely believe in Soul Mates. I am married to mine." Janet smiled in agreement.

"How do you know?" Xena asked

"The first clue was that I have never felt more complete, never been happier than when with Janet." Sam said.

"Xena, I was married before." Janet offered, "And even in the beginning when things were good I never felt for him what I do for Sam." She paused then said, "If we tell you something will you promise to keep it to yourself."

"Of course." Xena promised.

"Something happened to us on your wedding night." Sam offered, "We connected on a level that went beyond anything else either of us has ever felt. It was…" Sam trailed off searching for a word strong enough to explain it.

"…soulful is the only work that can come close to describing it." Janet said quietly. When Xena raised an eyebrow Janet added, "We could actually feel a connection being established between us. We could feel our souls joining with each other."

"We can sense each other's emotions, Xena." Sam said, "And the awareness that we had of each other is ten times more intense. So yes we believe in soul mates?"

They were silent for a long time then Xena asked, "And past lives?"

Sam shrugged. "I've never experienced anything, but it's possible. Why do you ask?"

Again Xena sighed, running her hand through her long black hair. "I guess it's time for me to share. The only people I have ever told this too were my parent's and they disowned me for it."

"Xena" Janet said softly, "I promise we will not judge you, nor will we betray your trust."

Xena smiled slightly then spoke. "Since I was old enough to remember I have had…dreams. The content isn't always the same but the people are. Me and another woman, a beautiful strawberry blonde, with gorgeous green eyes." Xena paused, a wistful smile playing across her face. "So far I've seen more than a dozen different lives, from ancient Greece to Ireland, England, Africa, Spain, the U.S. I see her and I know her. I know her hopes and her dreams. I know her faults and her fears. I know the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her." Xena was openly crying now as Sam and Janet both embraced her. "I know what it feels like to love her. When I dream of her I know what it feels like to be complete, safe, and loved. When I wake I know only loneliness and sadness. What I feel for her is so real I have never been able to have a relationship with anyone else. All I see if her."

She paused for a long moment to gather herself then said, "When I heard of this mission I knew in my soul that I had to take it. She's there somewhere she's involved in this somehow. I have to find her."

Sam looked over at Janet to see that she had the same thoughts. Turning the young woman's face to hers she was met with misty blue eyes. "Xena, do you trust us?" When she got a nod Sam said, "I promise you we will do everything we can to help you. We will help you find this woman." When Xena smiled gently she said, "Now it's late, why don't you stay in the guest room and we'll talk about it more in the morning."

Xena got up and headed for the second bedroom. We she was at the door she stopped and turned around, "Thank you, both of you. It's been a long time since I've had any friends or anyone I can trust. Good night." With that she was gone.

Sam pulled Janet into the bedroom and pushed her up against the wall. Kissing her hard. Pulling about enough so speak, "I love you, baby-girl. Never doubt how much."

"Love you too Sammy." Came the mumbled reply as the doctor captured her lips again.

When they finally broke apart Janet pulled her to the bed, "Do you really think it's Gabrielle she's been dreaming of?"

Sam nodded, "I see the same sadness in both of them and the description is dead on."

"Do you think that Gabrielle dreams of her?" Janet asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sam was determined.

"What are you going to do Sammy?" Janet questioned her lover, searching the clear blue eyes.

Sam just smiled and picked up the phone. When it connected she said, "McKay I need you on the first transport to Area 51 in the morning. I need Dr. O'Conner here for the next few days and you will need to work there." With that she hung up and dialed Walter. "Sergeant, I need your expertise. Can you get McKay on the first transport to Area 51 tomorrow and Dr. O'Conner on the return? I need her here for a while. Thanks, Walter."

Hanging up again she then dialed one last time. This time she placed the phone of speaker.

"_Hello"_ Came Gabrielle's sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry to wake your Gabrielle." Sam said

"_Sam, Hey! You didn't wake me. I was up already from dreams."_ Gabrielle's voice was tired, but happy.

"I hope that they weren't too bad." Sam prodded gently.

Gabrielle laughed, _"No just reoccurring. I've had them since I was young."_ Sam and Janet exchanged glances, but before they could ask the young scientist continued, _"So what can I do for you Sam?"_

"I need you to come to the SGC first thing in the morning. Just for a few days." Sam explained, "I know that you are busy on the project and we are reaching the deadline, but I'm sending Rodney to cover for you."

"_Maybe Rodney can just take over and I'll go with you all." _Her voice was frustrated, _"I could use the break. I'll be there." _

Once she hung up the two lovers smiled. This was going better than they thought. Rodney had been pushing to travel on the Prometheus instead of by gate and if it was true about Xena and Gabrielle he would have to, because they wouldn't split the two up. Sam needed her 2IC with her on the first trip and if she was honest with herself she had to admit that she would rather work with Gabrielle then Rodney any day.

As they undressed and crawled into bed Janet asked, "What's your plan?"

Running her fingers through Janet's hair the blonde said, "I'll meet Gabrielle at the surface and bring her to her quarters where I'll figure out if she is the one. If she is I'll page Xena and have her join us. If she's not I'll figure something to keep her busy as an excuse."

Sam paused and then added, "There is something about them I can't explain, but I think you should be there, just in case. I worry about them..."

Sam trailed off but Janet spoke up. Her fingers stroking Sam's arm gently. "I feel it too, darling." She said, "I feel a closer to them than I have with anyone else, but you."

"I know, my love." Sam smiled, "If nothing else this mission has given up some amazing friends." Sam placed a gentle kiss on Janet's head and held her close.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Warning! Scenes of a sexual nature!

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning found Gabrielle flopping down into a chair in her quarters on base with a heavy sigh. Sitting down across from her Sam and Janet frowned, "Are you alright, Gabrielle?"

"Hhmmmm…"Gabrielle opened her eyes. "Yeah just tried. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Dreams…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"Would you like to tell us?" Janet asked gently. "It might make you feel better."

Gabrielle sighed. "It's complicated and a little crazy. I've never been able to tell anyone before. They wouldn't believe me."

Sam smiled, "You are talking to members of the SGC. Ones who are married to their soul mates and who can feel each other's emotions. I think we've heard it all."

The short blond studied them for a long moment before asking, "So you believe in soul mates." When they nodded she sighed again, running her had through her hair.

"I have spent my whole life dreaming of my soul mate and all the lives we have shared together. From Ancient Greece to Ireland, to Australia, to the U.S. Over a dozen life times. I've lived with her, loved her." When neither Sam nor Janet showed any signs of disbelief she continued. "What I feel for her is so strong, so real that I cannot be happy with anyone else. Not when I know what it is like to hold her, feel her, smell her, taste her, love her. I've spent my life searching of her and my gut tells me that I will finally find her on this mission."

"What does she look like, Gabrielle?" Sam asked quietly.

A wistful smile spread across Gabrielle's face. "She's gorgeous. Tall, I'd say six feet, black hair and beautiful Ice blue eyes. She's strong, always my protector, my champion, whether it's as a warrior, soldier, sea caption, or whatever, she's always a protector."

Sam smiled pulling Janet close. Listening to Xena and Gabrielle talk of their love for each other, without ever having met, only help to strengthen her love for her wife. "We will help you find her, Gabrielle. I promise you that, we will help you."

"Thank you," Gabrielle smiled at them, "I appreciate your help. Watching you two, the love you so obviously share, makes me realize what's missing in my life. Even more than I already had." She paused for a moment, "In the meantime, what did you need me here for?"

Sam smiled and stood up before walking to the phone. "We'll get to that in a moment. First I want you to finally meet my 2IC, Lt. Colonel Xena Taylor." Picking up the phone she had Xena paged to the VIP rooms. When Xena knocked Sam rose to open it, blocking her view of the room's occupants.

"Colonel Carter." Xena saluted. "You called?"

"At ease, Xena." Sam replied setting the tone as personal. "I wanted you to meet our Science Department head, Dr. Gabrielle O'Conner." Stepping back she allowed Xena and Gabrielle to glance each other for the first time. As the two younger women locked eyes they both felt their breath catch. There before them was literally the woman of their dreams.

Gabrielle was the first to react. Her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor. Janet started to go to her but Sam held her back, "Just wait, my love." Janet glared but didn't protest. They watched as Xena made her way over the now kneeling blond. Dropping to her knees in front of her she reached out a trembling hand, stopping a mere hair's breath away from touching the beautiful face.

"Is it really you?" Gabrielle managed to whisper, "Are you real?"

"I'm real." Xena promised quietly, "I promise I'm really here." Finally reaching out to gently stroke the soft cheek before her. At the real, solid, and warm touch they both began to cry. Tears silently streaming down their faces. "I've waited my whole life to find you. I promise I won't leave you now."

Gabrielle's only response was to reach out and weave her hands into the black hair. Pulling Xena close she claimed the willing lips in a kiss full of passion, love and devotion. Neither noticed Sam and Janet quietly leave the room as they deepened the contact. "Please." Gabrielle moaned before Xena picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She laid her down, crawled on top of her. "I've been dreaming about this for so long." She growled and dropped her head to kiss her hungrily until they needed to break for air. She kissed her way down to Gabrielle's pulse point, nipped the skin and sucked until Gabrielle squirmed on the bed. When she brought her head up, she saw the dark purple mark left behind and gave Gabrielle a lopsided grin. "Mine." Was all she said before capturing her lips once again, they dueled and sucked each other's tongues while undressing each other in frenzy. The next time they knew would be slow and tender, but their need was too deep now.

Deep moans rumbled through the room when flesh pressed down in to flesh, pulses raced and hands explored until Xena moved downward to hardened nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she suckled while rolling the other between her fingertips. The noises that Gabrielle was making along with her blunt fingernails digging into her back made her center whimpered and thrust upward to press against Xena's hard stomach; she felt her juices flow from her center and wash the warm flesh against her. Tangling her fingers into long dark hair, she held Xena's head to her breast and ground against her stomach. She knew that she was losing control fast and would drop over the edge. She whimpered when her lover released her nipple, went up onto her hands and kissed her gently. "I love you Gabrielle." She whispered before kissing her way down her body until she stopped before short blond curls. Taking a deep breath of her lovers scent, she kissed the soft tender flesh on the insides of her thighs before kissing each nether lip.

Gabrielle dug her fingers into her hair, pulled her up against her center and spoke unintelligibly. "Uuhhh…Xe…ohh…please!" Her first taste of her lover's juices sent a flood of her own arousal from her center to soak into the sheets below her. Running her tongue between swollen lips, she stopped to flick the tip of Gabrielle's clit and was rewarded by her scream and juices flowing across her tongue and chin. Pushing her tongue deeply into her center, she felt her muscles convulse around her tongue and pull. Plunging in and out, she rubbed her lover's swollen clit with her thumb and felt her legs tightened around her head and then scream out her name with another climax. Placing a gentle kiss on her dripping curls, she climbed up her body and held her close as tremors rippled through her body.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hours later Gabrielle collapsed on top of Xena. They were hot, sweaty, and breathless. They had made love for hours, alternating between hard and fast, and slow and tender. They connected hearts, minds, bodies, and souls. It was something that they both had been waiting years for.

Finally catching her breath Gabrielle rolled off of Xena and propped herself up to look down at her lover. Gently tracing patters on her bare chest she smiled, "You are everything I have been dreaming of. It's all the same. The way you look, the way you feel when we kiss, the way you smell, the way you taste, all of it."

Xena leaned up enough to give her a soft, gently kiss. When she finally pulled back she cupped the blonde's cheek. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. From the moment I was old enough to realize what my dreams meant and I do love you, Dr. Gabrielle O'Conner. I love you more that I could ever describe."

"I love you too, Lt. Colonel Xena Taylor." Gabrielle said with a smile. "You are my hopes and my dreams. You are the only one I have ever wanted to build a life with. I have prayed morning, noon, and night for the opportunity and now it is finally within my grasp."

Xena kissed her again before rolling over and getting out of bed. She could feel her lover's eyes staring at her naked form. She made a production of stretching, and then smirked at the doctor's lust filled eyes. Locating her pants she dug through the pockets until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a small black ring box she returned to the bed. Crawling over the small blonde she stopped when she was straddling her lover. Gabrielle smiled up at her as Xena opened the box. Gabrielle gasped at the rings inside. Sitting delicately on the pillow were three rings. Two wedding bands and an engagement ring. The engagement ring was made of platinum and had diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires laid into the band. They weren't large, but the effect of their alternating patterns was absolutely stunning.

Xena smiled down at her lover. "I had these made after one of my dreams, about five years ago. I knew that if I ever found you that these would be the perfect rings for us. I've carried them with me ever since as a reminder of my promise to one day find you." Taking out the engagement ring she closed the box and set in on the bedside table.

"I know that we have only physically been together for a few hours, but I have known you all my life. I have known you in my heart and my soul for as long as I can remember. I love you Gabrielle and I want to pledge my life, my heart, my body, and my soul to you for all times. I want a family with you, children with you. I want to explore new worlds with you, and grow old with you. Please marry me Gabrielle, become my home, become my wife."

Gabrielle could only nod tearfully as Xena slid the band on her finger and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke apart Gabrielle was beaming. "I love you Xena and I don't want to wait to marry you. I say let's go get Sam to marry us now, tonight."

Xena smiled down at her as she lowered her body on her lover's. "Sam doesn't have the power to marry us until the Colony is established, but I promise you baby that as soon as she does I will marry you. We will be the first official Marriage in the Pegasus Galaxy."

Gabrielle just smiled as she pulled the taller woman into a passionate embrace. They made love again until the late hours the night, before finally collapsing in exhaustion and drifting off to sleep still wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning found them waking up the same way they had dropped off, wrapped in a lover's embrace. They lay there talking of their past and future on the Atlantis mission, with soft kisses. When they finally could no longer ignore their hunger they climbed out of bed and into the shower. They managed to behave themselves while they showered. As much as they wanted to make love under the water they knew that they both needed to find Sam. They owed her an apology. They had both been on duty the day before, but were too caught up with finally finding one another that they ignore that fact.

Once they were finally dressed Xena pulled the small doctor into her arms for a deep kiss. Trying to pour all her love and devotion into one kiss. Pulling back she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to try and clam her raging hormones. "I love you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle beamed up at her, "I love you too, Xena." She said before taking her hand and pulling her out of the room. Neither cared about the looks they were getting as they walked hand and hand towards Sam and Janet's quarters.

They had barely made it down the hall when they were greeted by a young Captain. After saluting Xena he said, "Colonel, Doctor, Colonels Carter and Fraiser asked that you meet them in the infirmary."

Xena just looked at Gabrielle before getting off a "Dismissed" and the two took off running. They arrived a few minutes later to find Sam lying in the bed surrounded by Janet, Cassie, Daniel, Elizabeth, and Jennifer. After catching their breaths they addressed the situation. "What's wrong?" Xena asked immediately.

Janet exchanged looks with her wife before speaking, "We're giving everyone who is a member of the expedition the next two days off. They are to report back here or to Area 51 by 0800 Sunday morning. That includes you two." She paused for a moment then continued, "None of us have any family that we wish to visit or that would want us to, so we thought we would go rent a cabin in the mountains somewhere and wanted to invite you two to join us."

When Xena and Gabrielle exchanged looks Sam added, "We understand if you want to do something by yourselves. We really do, we just wanted to offer."

After a moment Gabrielle asked, "So where are we going and when do we leave?"

"There's a cabin that we've been to before when we took team trips." Sam explained, "It's about an hour from here, in the middle of nowhere. It's large enough for all of us. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, and a pull out couch, wood burning fireplace and full kitchen."

"We were planning on leaving around three after Cassie's graduation ceremony." Janet added.

"Great, now that that is settled." Xena said, "Does anyone want to tell me why we are in the infirmary and why my CO is on the bed?"

"We might as well tell them Sammy." Janet told her wife. "They will need to know when the time comes."

Sam simply nodded than sat up. Looking at the young couple she finally said, "It was just a check up to make sure I wasn't having any adverse effects to the fertility treatments." She saw the stunned look and added, "I'm hoping to be pregnant within a year."

She noticed Gabrielle's far off look but before she could ask what was wrong Xena spoke, "No offense Sam, but I always thought Janet would be the one who would be pregnant."

Sam looked at her wife and when she saw the tears start to form she held her hand out, "Come here, my love." Janet fell into her embrace. It didn't matter how much time passed Sam knew that this would always be a hard topic for Janet. Holding her tight she looked at the confused pair. "Janet can't have children. She can get pregnant but it would be extremely difficult and too dangerous for her." She swallowed hard, "She was attacked, beaten and raped by her ex-husband about ten years ago. There was too much damage, too much scar tissue. So I agreed to carry as many babies as she wants. We are planning on using the Colony's sperm bank."

"That might not be necessary." Gabrielle said then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Gabrielle sighed, "I was thinking out loud. I'm not even sure it's possible. I don't want to get your hopes up. I'm sorry…"

"Gabrielle!" Xena called and when her lover stopped talking she continued, "Take a deep breath baby and explain what you are talking about."

Gabrielle sighed again and turned to Sam and Janet. "I really don't want to get your hopes up. We aren't even sure what we will find there or what shape the city is in."

Sam smiled at the shorter blond, "It's alright. Just tell us what's on your mind."

"I know you and Janet have been too busy getting ready for the expedition to spend a lot of time reviewing the data we collected in Antarctica." Gabrielle began. "But I've had time on my hands at night so I have been studying some of their science and medical science." She took a deep breath. "The Ancients invented the technology behind the healing devices and sarcophagus. They used it to heal wounds but not prolong life. They also create the ability to merge two eggs together and create life." She saw their shock faces.

"Are you saying that they were actually able to use the technique and create viable eggs?" Jennifer asked causing Janet to gasp and the rest to raise an eyebrow. Jennifer went on to explain. "It's the theory that you could combine two female eggs and basically jump starts the formation of life by adding an electric shock. The child would be the biological offspring of both mothers." She looked at Gabrielle in question.

The smaller scientist shrugged, "From everything I read it seems as if they managed it."

"Is it possible?" Elizabeth asked

Jennifer shrugged, "With ancient technology I suppose anything is possible. She turned to Sam and Janet. "I promise that as soon as we are settled I will look into this. I'll have a month before the civilians arrive to research it."

Sam smiled at her while Janet pulled herself together. "Thank you Jennifer, Gabrielle. We both appreciate it. Now why don't we go get ready for Captain Frasier's graduation."

They were all dressed in official Air force Dress blues and again Sam and Janet had a hard time keeping their hands off each other, even as they stood on the ramp behind General Hammond.

Hammond was proud when he announced Cassie's graduation from the training class, but no one had ever seen two people more proud than Sam and Janet when they pinned the Captain's Insignia on her shoulders and watched her salute for the first time.

There was a small reception afterwards then the group all went to their quarter's to change and pack. They would spend two days in the mountains then return to the SGC. Sam, Janet, Cassie, Jennifer, Daniel, Xena and Gabrielle would prepare the group to leave by Stargate, while Elizabeth communicated with her 2IC on the Deadelus to prepare for the month long trip. If they got the go ahead from Sam on Atlantis within forty-eight hours she would be beamed aboard the ship and they would leave.

The two days had been greatly needed. They had spent the time talking and laughing, just generally relaxing. The day they retuned was spent making final preparations, final checks of supplies and seeing to other last minute details. The group going through the Stargate had to prepare themselves for the possible even that this was a one way trip. Most of the space would be taken up with food, clothes, ammo, and other necessary supplies. The 150 people were only allowed a few personal supplies out of necessity and the remainder of their belonging would be sent on the ship. Their last night on earth came with mixed emotions.


	17. AN

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own!

A/N: **I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE STORY! **

Ok now that that's out of the way and people can stop panicking. I've been going over the chapters in a few or my stories and found way too many errors for my liking. I've decided to take some time and try and correct some of them before I move forward. I also hope that by going back through it I might be inspired again because right now I am really struggling. I'll upload corrected chapters as I go, some will just have corrections on Grammar and Spelling, others might include some plot changes to help the story flow better. I promise that I will finish the stories, but it might just take a little time. Please be patient with me as I do have real life and work that comes first.

Thanks,

Phoenix Fire


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The closer we get to the new year the more mixed up my schedule becomes. I hate to say it, but until the first of the year I wouldn't expect regular updates. I'll try but no promises. Also this chapter has not been checked for errors. I'm still working on corrections to all the chapters posted so far and will begin uploading them soon, I hope. Thanks to those who have comment. I appreciate it. **

Warning! Scenes of a Sexual nature between two women. Don't like. Don't read

**Chapter Seventeen**

Slowly they caressed the warm flesh that was revealed when they undressed each other. Moist lips grazed across heated skin as moans rumbled past parted lips. Sam rolled Janet to her back and gazed down into her eyes. "I love you baby-girl." She brought their lips together for a deep loving kiss trying to convey all the love she felt in her body to the smaller woman. When they parted, she nuzzled her neck below her ear and licked at her earlobe. Between licking, nipping and sucking her pulse point, Sam had Janet panting and trying to force her downward. With her long fingers, Sam brushed them over the tops of Janet's breasts, ignored the whimpers, and hardened nipples that were begging for her touch. She leaned forward and placed soft kisses everywhere but where Janet wanted them the most. Nipping at the soft underside of a firm breast, she then dragged the flat of her tongue up to circle a nipple and then pulled it between her lips. Janet thrust her hips upward and felt her juices flow from between her folds, never had she been so aroused by a lover. Moving to the other breast, Sam flicked the tip of her tongue across the hardened nipple and grinned when Janet cussed at her."Damn it Sam stop teasing me." She had to admit that when the small doctor spoke like that it turned her on. She left what she was doing and straddled her lover's hips, placing her hands on either side of Janet's shoulders she gazed into her eyes. Tipping her hips, she brushed their clits against each other and watched the flames of arousal flare in her lover's eyes. Their juices mingled together and trailed down Janet's thighs, her breathing became erratic with each movement of Sam's hips. "I'm so close…," She thrust upward against her and felt her lover's juices flow against could feel her climax teetering on the edge; she wanted to please her lover first but didn't know if she could hold out. She took a deep breath and tried to detach her body from what she was doing, a deep moan rumbled in her body when Janet caressed her saw what Sam was doing, her voice was rough with need, and she spoke in a whisper. "Come with me Sam." Thrusting her hips up for more contact and pinching Sam's nipples, her climax rushed through her. She cried out Sam's name and heard a deep moan tear from her lover's throat. Hot juices pumped from their centers and into each other as their bodies shuddered together. Sam dropped her head down for a loving kiss and then buried her face against Janet's neck; she felt her arousal come back when their breasts pressed together. A long vibrating moan against her gasping lover's neck had Janet answering back. Sam sat up, leaned back on her hands and moved her center against Janet's. The friction of them moving against each other took them back up and then Sam stopped."Not so fast this time." She gasped out before moving so that she was covering Janet's body with her own. Soft linger kissing and caresses calmed the waters of animal arousal and turned to gentle passionate love. Sam caressed and kissed every inch of skin on her lover's body until she came to the trimmed dark curls. Soft incoherent words came from Janet; she ran her fingers through Sam's sweat dampened hair. She lifted her knees and opened her thighs wider offering herself to her tilted her head sideways and French kissed Janet's center, moaning against her when she tasted her offering. Slipping her tongue into her center, she felt her lover's muscles clench and flutter. Janet lifted her hips and moved against Sam's mouth, she could feel her climax working its way through her body.

"Ohhh…please…Sam." She jerked when Sam brushed her thumb across her swollen clit, which was all it took to send her over the edge with an earth-shaking climax. She screamed out her release and thrust against Sam, her juices poured from her with each flutter of her muscles. Sam sucked each lip into her mouth and then licked Janet until she went over the edge again. She felt her lover tug on her ears and then held her arms open to her, Sam crawled up her body and lay with her head on her breast. "Gods…Sammy…, she paused and moaned when a ripple rolled through her body."I love you Sammy." She felt tears flow down her cheeks and sobbed softly, Sam lifted her head and kissed the flushed flesh of her lover's chest. In a soft whisper, she said. "Rest baby." She rolled over to lie next to Janet and gathered her in her arms. "What about you…I want…," Sam placed a fingertip on her lips."I'm OK, just rest for now." She kissed her lips, pulled her closer.

They lay together for a long time before Janet sighed and snuggled closer, "I'm scared Sammy. I'm scared of what tomorrow will bring."

"I know baby…I know." Sam said gently, "But no matter what happens, you, Cassie and I will be together." She lifter her wife's chin up with her fingers and leaned into the kiss her deeply, a kiss full of love. "I promise you, my love. I will do everything in my power to keep us all safe."

Janet just kissed her again and then snuggled deeper into her side allowing sleep to claim her. They both slept peacefully their last night on earth. Both knowing that tomorrow would bring the greatest adventure of their lives.

She leaned down, brushed her lips across Gabrielle's, and then deepened the kiss until they were both moaning. Gabrielle looked down into glimmering pools of deep blue and felt her insides melt. Running a finger above one of Xena's eyebrows, she traced a faint scar with her fingertip."You're so beautiful and I can't believe you want me.""Gabrielle, you're a beautiful woman. You're my beacon of light in the darkness." She leaned up, gently kissed Gabrielle, and then whispered. "I love you."Tenderly Xena removed her lover's clothes. She kissed the soft skin as it was revealed to her, until Gabrielle lay before her in all her glory. Shedding her own clothes slowly, she let them drop to the floor and stood before the woman she loved. When Gabrielle reached a hand up to her, she took her hand, kneeled on the bed and crawled upward until she was hovering over her lover. They kissed for long moments, with gentle brushes of their lips and tongues. Everything that Xena did was slow and gentle. Her head fell back on her pillow when Xena kissed the tender area below her ear and nibbled at her neck. She could feel tingles race to the tips of her toes and back up to swirl around her center. Juices flowed from between her legs to soak into the covers on the bed. Low moans rumbled in her chest when she felt soft moist lips work their way down her neck and stop at the tops of her breasts. Arching her back, she offered herself to her lover."Xena…my Gods…I've…" She tangled her fingers into dark hair and pulled Xena's head to her hardened nipple. "Please." She gasped when her nipple was taken into a warm mouth and sucked gently. She whimpered when her lover pulled away and rose up to straddle her hips."I love you so much, Gabriele." She trailed her callused fingers down across her firm breasts and stomach to stop at her trim hips. Leaning forward, she kissed her way down to the soft cinnamon colored curls and stopped when Gabrielle's hips thrust upwards. Xena wanted to take her time and show Gabrielle how much she loved her, even if it was torture for both of them. She felt her juices flowing and coating the insides of her thighs. "Don't you stop!" Gabrielle panted and thrust her hips upward and moaned when she felt Xena's wetness mix with her own."I'm far from stopping." She purred and worked her way backwards on the bed to stop when she was lying between muscular thighs. "I won't stop until were both too exhausted to move." She licked at the soft curls and moaned when wetness touched her chin. Sliding her hands beneath her lover's hips, she lifted her up and held her. Taking a taste, she moaned deeply against swollen lips and felt fingers tangle in her hair. Slowly, she savored the juices flowing from between Gabrielle's nether lips and licked threw her head back, clutched at the bedcovers and pumped her hips against her lover's mouth. Every nerve in her body was singing, her muscles danced in her stomach and tensed in her thighs. She could feel a liquid heat rushing through her body and then her ears were ringing with her screams. Before her body stopped pulsing, she felt a finger and then two slip inside of her and pump slowly to Xena's tongue licking her engorged clit."Xena…Ohh…right…there!" Her back arched off the bed as another climax tore through her body followed by another one seconds later. Her legs shook and then fell to the bed as she gasped for air and reached for Xena. "I can't…do it…again." She said between pants for air. Xena crawled up her body, lay beside her and pulled her into her arms to kiss away the tears running down her cheeks. Gabrielle closed her eyes and pressed her face into a sweat-dampened neck, kissing the softness before her, she ran her hand up Xena's broad tall woman captured Gabrielle's lips for a long deep kiss that left them breathless and gasping for air. Rolling over on top of Xena, Gabrielle continued to kiss her until she felt her shiver beneath her. Trailing her lips and tongue down her chin, she stopped at the hollow of her throat. She licked the dampness from her skin and pulled it between her lips to suck. Blunt fingernails dug into her back, scratched downward to grip her ass and pull her into thrusting hips. Before she settled between muscular thighs, she loved every square inch of her lover's watched as Gabrielle's tongue licked at her center, her eyes fluttered closed when she felt it slip inside her. Gripping the covers in clenched fists, she pushed her heels into the mattress and raised her hips upward. Gabrielle pushed her tongue into her lover's warm center and moaned deeply when she felt her muscles close around her. Pulling her tongue out, she licked at the juices flowing from her and then flicked the tip of her tongue against a pulsing clit. Looking up, she saw a deep blush covering Xena's chest and neck, her nostrils flared with each breath she took. Wetting her middle finger, she circled around her lover's center, slipped it in.

She slowly hips were thrusting against her. Every muscle in her body tensed when she felt warm lips pull on her clit and send her over the edge of the abyss. Crying out when Gabrielle's finger tipped upward and sent her back over the edge before she could catch her breath. Her body shook, trembled and tossed her when her lover groaned against her throbbing lips and sucked at her center to draw out every drop she offered. Weak and breathing heavy, she collapsed into the bed and felt Gabrielle licking her way up her body. Snuggling against her, she felt Gabrielle press herself into her body and groan when an orgasm racked her small sweat soaked hair back from green eyes; she brought their lips together and tasted herself on her lover's lips and tongue. When they parted, Gabrielle looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Xena." She said softly.

"I love you too, baby." Xena sighed and pulled her close. She pulled the covers over their bodies and they lay there waiting for sleep to claim them.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The closer we get to the new year the more mixed up my schedule becomes. I hate to say it, but until the first of the year I wouldn't expect regular updates. I'll try but no promises. Also this chapter has not been checked for errors. I'm still working on corrections to all the chapters posted so far and will begin uploading them soon, I hope. Thanks to those who have comment. I appreciate it. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning at 0800 the group of one hundred and fifty soldiers and scientist were in the gate room waiting for approval to leave. They all stopped talking as the doors opened and Sam, Janet, Xena, Cassie, Gabrielle, and Daniel entered. They walked up the ramp and stopped in front of the gate before turning to face everyone. Sam adjusted her pack, "You all know why we are here and where we are going. I won't bore you with a long speech. We have been given a go and have 30 minutes to get us and our stuff through the gate. So once we leave everyone move quickly and make sure to clear the gate for the next group."

She paused for a breath and then continued, "All civilians are to find a spot close to the gate and park it until we can clear the area. We have 48 hours in order to determine if the place is safe enough to hold the colony, so please we need everyone's cooperation." She turned to Xena. "Colonel Taylor, it's your show."

Xena stepped forward. "Alright, listen up." Her voice carried through the packed room, "Colonels Carter and Fraiser, Captain Fraiser, Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Conner and, I will go first. Major Brandon, Commander Rojas your groups will give us a twenty count then follow. The cargo and civilians next flanked by military on each side. Commander Al Zahir and Major Johnson your groups will cover our six."

Sam turned to the Control room. "Dr. Weir forty eight hours. If you haven't heard from us by then scrub the mission."

"Good luck Colonel Cater." Elizabeth Said.

Sam then turned to Hammond, "By your leave, Sir?"

Anyone looked closely would have seen General Hammonds eyes mist up and his swallow hard a few times. "Atlantis expedition you have a go. We will wait 48 hours for your contact. If we haven't heard from you then we will attempt to establish contact. If we are unable to do so we will scrub the rest of the mission. Good luck and God speed."

Sam smiled up at the old man briefly before turning and leading her wife and daughter through the gate. As soon as they cleared the gate they were plunged into darkness. The only source of light was coming from the active gate behind them. "Lights" Sam ordered them to switch on their flashlights. Looking around they found themselves on a large round platform, with stairs on three sides. Two sets going down and one set going up.

All it took was one look from Sam and Xena was giving out orders, "Brendon, Rojas form a perimeter and hold it. No one moves until the gate closes."

Scanning the light up and around she noticed a room above them. "Colonel" she said indicating it to Sam.

Sam nodded. "As soon as the gate closes and the perimeter is established that's our first step." Looking around she added, "I hope that is the control room, because I see no DHD."

Xena nodded but it was Janet that spoke, "It looks abandoned. I hear or see nothing but us." She turned to her wife. "But there's fresh air and the temperature is comfortable, but there is no light."

Sam nodded, "I know, Janet." She looked over at everyone else, "No one goes anywhere without backup and a weapon until we know what's going on. Something about this bugs me, but I can't put my finger on it."

Before anyone could respond the gate shut down. "Alright," Sam spoke to the group, "Everyone just sit tight. The six of us are going to check out what is behind door number one."

She motioned for the others to follow her, but she had no sooner placed on foot on the step then the lights came up and on the scientist behind them screamed. Spinning around they came face to face with a Hologram.

"Greetings, bonded-one." The semi-transparent woman said. "Welcome to Atlantis. I am Artemis. You and your mate are welcomed here, but before the city is yours to command you must pass the test. Step to the control room and place your hand on the center console. Pass and the city is yours, fail and it will be flooded." With that the Hologram disappeared.

"Damn." Sam swore, "I hate it when this happens." Turning towards Daniel she asked, "Any clue what that was all about."

When he shook his head Gabrielle asked, "What did she mean by bonded-one?"

Before anyone else could answer Cassie spoke up, "it's there version of Soul-mates."

Xena cocked an eyebrow while Sam looked at her daughter, "Explain Cassandra."

Cassie nodded, "I spent some time reviewing the data we collected from Antarctica. There were really only references to it, but they believed that when two people who were meant to be together loved each other without reservation, they would be connected. Some were stronger than others, but they were said to share dreams, read each other's thoughts, share emotions…" She trailed off know that her mother's would understand, and from what she had heard so would Xena and Gabrielle.

There was quiet for a few minutes until eventually Sam spoke, "Alright, let's get this test done." She saw her wife start to speak but cut her off in a low tone. "You know it has to be me Janet. I'm the one of activated the thing."

Janet reluctantly nodded, "Please be careful, Sammy."

Sam looked at her wife than daughter. The message was clear even without the words being said, 'I love you'. She then turned to Xena.

Again Xena just nodded, understanding what her CO wanted, but after a moment thought better of it and spoke, "Colonel, I know we are alone here but we have no idea what this test it. I would feel better if Doctor Fraiser, Caption Fraiser and I accompanied you."

Sam wasn't fooled for a moment, but she didn't argue. The truth was she wanted her wife and daughter close. "Very well, let's go."

"Commander Rojas," Xena said following Sam, "Hold positions until this is done."

"Yes ma'am." Was the only answer as he moved into space at the base of the steps.

Sam led the way up the stairs and to the center console. Taking a deep breath she reached out and placed her had on the center square. At first nothing happened then all of sudden a light erupted from the console and engulfed the tall blond.

Janet screamed out "SAM!" and the same time Cassie screamed out "MUM", but neither moved from their location knowing Sam had to finish. Janet could feel the heat surge through her. As she waited her wife started to convulse at the same time the city started to tremble.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" Xena ordered as the shaking grew more violent.

Then several things happened at once. The city jerked to a stop and was filled to natural light. Power cut on in the gate room and the control room and Sam collapsed in a heap on the floor. Janet yelled for her wife again and she and Cassie were at her side in seconds.

Xena took a deep breath, wishing that she could help Janet but knowing that until Sam woke she was in charge. Turning to her lover she said, "I need you and Daniel to see what you can make of the information on the computer screens. Pull a couple of people to help you." When they nodded she moved to the top of the stairs and started issuing orders. "Major Keller, grab the Doc's med kit and come help her with the Colonel. Al Zahir, Rojas, Johnson, Brendon split into teams of five and move out. Secure the immediate area and then start moving the supplies out of the way. Try and keep an eye out for a place to set up the infirmary, mess, housing, and armory."

Moving back to the others she looked at the small doctor who was kneeling next to their leader. "How is she Janet?"

"Out cold." Jane answered, the fear clear in her voice, "her BP and pulse are good and there is no sign of trauma, but until we find the infirmary I can't tell you more. We need some place quite to lay her. All we can do is wait until she comes around on her own."

She had just finished speaking when one of the techs approached the far side of the room. One of the walls slid back causing them all to the raise their weapons. It revealed an office containing a desk, table and chairs, and couch. Xena had Cassie check it out and once it was declared safe she helped Janet carry Sam into the room and gently lay her down. Janet sank down next to her wife while Jennifer took a seat in the chair across from them. Xena posted Cassie at the door as a guard and then made her way back out to see to the search operations.

Two hours later Sam finally began to stir. Seeing her mother begin to move Cassie tapped the com piece in her ear.

_**Captain Fraiser to Colonel Taylor. **_She didn't have to wait long for the response.

_**Go ahead, Captain.**_ Xena ordered.

_**Colonel Carter is waking up, ma'am.**_ She informed her supieror.

_**Thank you Captain, Taylor out.**_ It wasn't a minute later that Xena walked into the room to find Janet helping her disoriented wife sit up. She waited patiently while Janet checked Sam out. She smiled softly to herself at the tender touch the doctor had only for her wife. Sam leaned in to the hand cupping her face for a long moment before turning to place a gentle kiss on the smaller palm. She then turned and smiled at the 2IC. "Colonel Taylor how goes the search details?"

Xena sighed, "They don't." She answered obviously frustrated. "The city has locked it's self. No doors will open and the computer screens are scrambled."

Sam sighed and tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down but a glaring wife. "The only place you are going is to the infirmary." Janet ordered to everyone's amusement, "Well once we find it that is." She added with some frustration her voice. It killed her to not be able to check her lover over properly. She hated watching Sam place herself in danger even if she knew that there was no other choice.

Sam chuckled softly, "Janet, no one is going anywhere until I unlock the city. It's turned control over to me and I need to release it." When Janet started to argue Sam added. "I'll make a deal with you. Give me one hour to release control and get teams on their way and to fill you all in on what happened and then I will show you where the infirmary is myself and you can do all the test you want."

When Janet reluctantly nodded Sam continued, "Xena get the team leaders in the meeting room next door while Janet takes me to the computer station. It won't take long to unlock the controls."

They all snapped to attention when Sam and Janet entered the room ten minutes later. "At ease." Sam commanded as she made her way to the head of the table. Janet stayed at her side. She kept a respectful distance but she would be there if her wife needed her. Sam pressed a button on the table causing a screen o drop down and with a few more buttons pressed a diagram of the city appeared.

"We are here…" Sam ignore everyone's confused looks. As she spoke she pressed buttons to allow the appropriate section to light up. "…in the central tower. This wing here is the Military wing. These towers here, here, and here were the old military hosing towers. Major Johnson take your team and check them out. We will start housing in the nearest one and move on from there. Once we are settled we can sort out where to put the rest of the expedition when it arrives."

"Commander Al Zahir, set up our storage and armory where theirs used to be, here. If what I learned is correct you will find it stocked with their weapons. I don't want them used, until we have a chance to inspect them, but fill free to take a scientist or too with you to have a preliminary look."

"Major Brandon, the jumper bay is here in this tower, and the drone storage is here. Take a team and secure them and give me a visual inspection."

She knew they were all confused by her knowledge of the city and her orders, but she ignored that for the moment and pressed on. "Commander Rojas, take Dr. O'Conner with you and secure the chair room and ZPM room, here and here. Gabrielle, we need to make sure all three ZPM's are fully charged and the chair is active."

"Captain Thomas," Sam continued, "Take a team and some civilians and check out the military mess hall. It's the closest to the Military wing and will suit our purposes until we can make further arrangements. I'm sure everyone will need a good meal tonight."

She paused a moment in thought and then turned to her daughter, "Captain Fraiser, this tower here…" She highlighted a tower that was next to the central tower. It was the second tallest in the city and the closest to the gate room. "…is a set of rooms that I want to house the command team and maybe the civilian council as well. The bottom floors will be kept available for VIP when the time comes. Take a team with you and secure them. Once that is done start assigning quarters."

"Yes, Ma'am" Cassie answered causing the other's to smile at here. It was obvious their youngest member was ready and raring to go.

"Major Keller," Sam addressed the second youngest of the group. "Gather the medical team together to go with us to the infirmary and make sure all the medical carts are ready."

She took a breath and looked at everyone gathered. "Everyone is to report to Colonel Taylor or myself when their jobs are complete. I know that it's a lot, but we need it done. We can worry about the less important jobs once the city is secure." When they gave their agreement she dismissed all but the command team.

As soon as it was only the command team Sam allowed herself to collapse into the nearest chair.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

A/N: All mistakes are mine. It has not been checked for spelling or grammatical mistakes. I don't have a Beta for this story so I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be.

Sorry for the Mistake in the chapter guys and thanks to the reviewer you pointed it out. Here's the real chapter. Again I'm so Sorry

**Chapter Nineteen**

Janet knelt beside her wife, "Sammy?" she questioned softly.

"I'm fine, my love." Sam said, "Just tired." She looked at Janet and saw to concern and fear in her eyes. Then she looked to Cassie who was hovering close to her mom, torn between worry about Sam and joy at being included on the command team. When Sam spoke again her voice was low and gentle. "I know you are worried, baby-girl, but I promise you that I am going to be fine. Let me tell you all what I know then you can run all the test you want."

Janet reluctantly agreed. She knew her wife and knew she wouldn't ask unless she felt that it was important, but she refused to move from Sam's side. Sam smiled at her then turned to address the others. "I ask you to hold your questions until I finish. It will make things easier.

She took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. Eventually she began to speak again, "This galaxy is, or was, at war with an enemy that makes the Goa'uld look like something cute and cuddly. They were called the wraith and they lived by feeding off a person's life." She placed her hand on her chest. "They suck the very life out of them." She could see the other's shudder. "They waited until a planet reached a certain size before they would cull, harvest them. They never allowed a planet to advance technologically beyond a point. The only ones capable of beating them were the Alterans…" At their puzzled look she added, "The Ancients. Unfortunately they were simply overwhelmed by the wraith's great numbers and almost immortal like healing abilities."

She paused for a moment in thought, "Eventually the wraith laid siege to the city. For two years they bombarded the city's shields day and night, and the Alterans couldn't kill enough to stop them. So they eventually submerged to city to the ocean's floor. They abandoned it and returned to Earth, but not before Artemis, the last ruler of Atlantis, put some safety protocols into place."

She stopped to give them all a moment to gather their thoughts, "Atlantis was a matriarchal society. Rule was passed from mother to first born daughter, with a council or 12 advising the current ruler. They had a story, a prophecy of sorts, that stated sometime in the distant future 12 women, 6 bonded pairs, would come to the city to from a distant galaxy, and be the ones to stop the wraith once and for all."

"The test that Artemis set into place was designed to determine if one of the destined boned pairs were in the group and what our motives were. It scanned my DNA, determined that I had the ATA gene. It scanned my thoughts and memories and learned about Janet and me. It learned about all of us. All the knowledge that I had now belongs to the city. The program believes that I'm the new leader of Atlantis. It keyed the city to my DNA and it down loaded Ancient knowledge into my brain."

Seeing the panicked looks she quickly added, looking directly at Janet. "It's nowhere near the same as O'Neil, love. My brain is advanced enough to handle it and the knowledge is limited." At Janet's mollified look she turned to the others. "The first thing to decide is, do we stay here and potentially fight a war? Or do we abandoned the mission and return home?"

Gabrielle was the first to speak, "Even if the wraith still exist they can't defeat Atlantis. As long as the shields are active and as long as we have ZPMs that won't be a problem."

"What makes you think that they haven't advanced in the last thousands of years?" Jennifer asked.

"Why would they have?" Xena countered. "Atlantis was the only force able to stop them. With that force gone they would have no reason to advance their technology."

Sam looked at Xena to continue, "She's right, Sam. We could put some back up plans into place, but I say we stay. This is too big of a chance for us to give up. It's what we have all been hoping for."

The other's nodded in agreement, but they all waited for Sam's response. She spent several long minutes in silence, before she eventually spoke. "Alright we stay." She held up a hand to silence the excited exclamations. "…but I want several things understood. We will find a Beta site. We will have backup plans to our backup plans." She pointed at Daniel. "I want to know everything in the database about the wraith and this galaxy." She moved to Xena. "I want to know the state of affairs as they stand now and I want Allies." She took a breath and continued, "Congratulations Colonel Taylor you are the new leader of SGA-1. Pick your team and come up with suggestion for five more teams. We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss them. Your first trip is in 3 days. Any questions?"

When no one spoke Sam turned to her daughter, "Cass, when your done securing the command team's housing assignments I want you to meet up with Daniel and help decipher the database." She waited for her daughter to nod before adding, "and Cassie, You can secure yourself separate quarters, but I expect them to be next door to ours."

When Cassie went to protest Janet cut her off, "That's not an order from your commanding officer it's an order from your parents, Cassandra. We are in a strange city, in a galaxy that is probably at war, and you are still our 16 year of daughter. Humor us, Cass."

Cassie Nodded, "yes, ma'am."

Sam smiled, "Alright, I have a date with a gorgeous doctor and the infirmary. You are all dismissed until 1800 this evening."

They all left except Xena. "Colonel Cater, may I speak to you for a moment?" When Sam nodded Janet started to leave but Xena stopped her, "Please, Colonel Fraiser stay. This concerns you too." Now she had both their attentions. She took a deep breath. "I would like to request that Captain Fraiser be allowed to join my SGA team." Janet looked like she was going to interrupt but Sam stopped her so Xena continued, "Dr. Jackson will be needed here and Captain Fraiser is the best we have. Not only is she a skilled linguist and anthropologist, she is an excellent solider, a true prodigy. She is extremely skilled in all forms of combat and weapons. She can follow orders, but also question when needed, a skill I'm sure she learned from the both of you."

Xena sighed and looked at the two, "I can't imagine how hard this is on you. To have your daughter under your command, but Cassie is the best choice we have and I'm going to need the best. I promise to do everything possible to keep her safe."

Sam sighed, "You have to understand how difficult this is. I have a feeling that this entire mission is going to test us all, there is no separating our personal lives from our professional ones. No just being a commander here and then a wife and mother there. My mind knows everything you just said is true, but my heart…in my heart that is still the little girl I rescued from that planet. The little girl we both held through the nightmare and tears." Sam sighed again, "Give me until tomorrow Colonel and I'll let you know."

Xena simply nodded in agreement then saluted and left. Sam was right this mission was going to push them all. She wondered how she would feel when it was Gabrielle that she had under her command, because she knew that would be the next request. Pushing the thought away for the time being she went to help with the searches.

Sam turned to her wife not sure what to expect, but all she found with resigned acceptance. Before she could speak Janet did. "Sammy we both know what the answer will be. We might not like it, in fact we might both hate it, but we know what it will be." Sam simply nodded so her wife continued, "Come on, my love, I need to check you out for my peace of mind. The tonight…tonight I'm going to make love to you until you pass out from exhaustion."

Sam simply groaned and led her wife out of the room and towards the waiting Major Keller. She then led the group to the main medical tower. All the while explaining to Janet and Jennifer how things were laid out. She showed the team how to pull up the instructional database and then showed Janet and Jennifer to an exam room, which contained a 3D full body scanner. Sam spent two hours letting Janet and Jennifer run test after test before her wife was convinced that she really was alright. She gave the small doctor a parting kiss and a whispered, "I love you, baby-girl." Before she made her way back to the command tower.

She spent most of her time in the control room showing the first shift how the systems worked, and how to access the data base. She also worked with the teams to help where need and assigned the first few duty shifts. She helped them figure out how to interface this technology with the existing Ancient technology, but hoped to eventually everyone would be fluent enough in the ancient Language for them to stop using their own things. If not that then she hopped that they could figure out a way to translate everything to English. There were a million little things that needed to be done in order to make the colony run a smoothly as possible. There might come a time when they could do away with all the military protocol but until then it worked so they were going to use it.

She knew that they were going to have a lot of hard work ahead of them if they were going to prove to the powered to be at home that they could make this thing work. She wondered what it would take to become completely independent of Earth and how long it might be before they no longer had to report every little thing they did back to the SGC. Shaking those thoughts from her mind she focused on the task at hand. It was too early to be thinking of breaking contact that had a lot to accomplish before they could go down that road. By 1800 she was joined in the War Room by the members of the Command team that were currently in the city. It was obvious that they were all exhausted but also thrilled with what they had found.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

A/N: All mistakes are mine. It has not been checked for spelling or grammatical mistakes. I don't have a Beta for this story so I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be.

**Chapter Twenty**

"Alright, let's make this easy." Sam said, "We will start with Cassie and go around the table. What you to report?"

"The team you assigned to secure the Military Housing towers reported it as completed. Each tower is set to house between 100-500 depending on if it single person housing or housing families. We have currently placed everyone in the closet tower and in the Single occupant rooms, which happen to be two bedrooms, two baths. There were some questions about if they would have to remain there or if they would be able to move somewhere else?"

"For now I want everyone close. Once we figure out where we stand with the Wraith and the rest of the city is scouted I will look at allowing them to choose their own quarters." Sam said, "What about the Command tower?"

"There are 12 rooms total. Each floor holds 3 rooms and each room is a 3 bedroom, 3 baths. All of them are massive and all have the same layout. It appears that the Ancients liked their comforts, because let me tell you one of those rooms is about the size or our home back on earth."

"Alright," Sam continued after a moment of silence. She already knew how big everything was and couldn't wait for them to learn what else could be found in the city, "Is there anything else?"

Cassie nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. It seems the city itself assigned the rooms in the command tower because we were only allowed entrance once to check the rooms then they sealed themselves and we were locked out." She looked directly at her mothers. "It used whatever information it pulled from you and determined where we should all be. It knew that you and Mom were married and that Xena and Gabrielle were engaged because it put the two of you on the top floor. It also seemed to know you would want to close because it put me in the extra room on that floor. Elizabeth, Jennifer and Daniel were assigned to the second floor and Rodney and Benoit were placed on the third."

"How do you know which rooms we were assigned, Cass?" Jennifer asked.

"Believe it or not, our last names are actually on a plaque above the computer screen by the door." She said with a shake of her head, "The rooms won't open again until you key yourself in, so your bags have been placed by the doors."

"And how do we Key ourselves in?" Sam asked

"Below the computer screen is a hand scanner." She answered. "You use that to open the doors. Also you can key others in for emergency admittance only." She paused and then added as an afterthought, "though it appears that in our case, since we are family it allowed me to key myself into your door as well and you guys will be allowed to key into mine."

Sam nodded in understand, relieved that they would have access to their daughter's room, "Thank you, Captain. Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head, "There is too much information Sam. It's going to take years to go through it all. So far I haven't found anything you didn't already know, but I do have the systems running a search for information on the Wraith so maybe that will turn up something. There is all kinds of information on there, History, art, religion, language, not only on their culture what other culture as well. It's amazing what they collected."

"And I know you are just dying to dig into it all," Sam smiled at him, "But please focus on the Wraith first. That's our priority right now. We need to know all we can before the rest of the group arrives and we will only have a month to do it." When he nodded in understanding she moved on, "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle smiled, "It seems that when they left the city, they left it completely operational. The city is run off three ZPM's. Now they usually run together, but they rigged them to all run consecutively. It extended the length of time that the shields would last and it was only set to run the shield, life support, and the Artemis routine. Still they were at the end of their life. A couple years longer and they would have failed and the sub routine would have kicked in and the city would have surfaced on its own."

She took a deep breath then continued, "As it stands there are currently 2 dozen ZPM's in storage and a data base with instruction on recharging them. The chair room is completely operational; we just need people who can use it."

"Alright," Sam smiled, "Let's put together a training rotation roster of all personnel who have the ATA gene. Just make sure they aren't firing the drones." She thought for a second and then suggested, "Let's pack 3 of the ZPM's up and send them to Elizabeth. I would feel better if they had backups on the ship just in case." She then looked at Xena

"I've heard back from all the teams you sent out." Xena reported. "The armory is established and they reported quite the collection of weapons available. They are dying to try them out. I have limited access to the armory to the two of us and the Armory Sergeant for the time being."

Sam nodded, "Good. Three doors down they will find a weapons range. Tomorrow pick three of our men and get Gabrielle to assign you three scientists and they can start examining the weapons, but they are the only ones allowed to touch them until you and I have signed off on them."

Xena nodded, "They have also started setting up the Military Mess Hall. They will be serving rations tonight but should be ready to serve by tomorrow morning. I have they operating on standard military schedule. Lucky for us the days are only 28 hours long, so we were able to adjust accordingly." When Sam nodded she continued, "We have 24 jumpers available at our disposal and I will have a training schedule ready for them tomorrow morning. We also have, according to computer records, 500,000 drones available. The data base also includes instructions for making more."

"There has to be some other explanation as to why they abandoned the city." Cassie interrupted, "That amount of fire power is undefeatable."

Everyone nodded in agreement and after a moment Sam spoke to Daniel, "Add a search parameter tomorrow morning. I want to know everything you can find about the prophecy that Artemis mentioned. Cassie's right. They were too prepared to simply abandon the city." She then motioned for Xena to continue.

"We are assigning fiver person teams on recon missions, but it could take weeks to search the whole city, it is simply massive." Xena explained.

"I can help you there." Sam said, "But let's hear from our medical department first."

"The infirmary was easy to establish." Janet said. "The equipment is just unbelievable but I'm having my team assigned to study the stuff and learn how to use it. We will be good to go in a few days. At least we will be able to use the stuff, but figuring out how it actually works will take us longer. I don't know if we will even need to use the things we have brought with us, but if not I want to store them somewhere safe in case we need them in the future."

Sam started to ask a question, but an anxious Jennifer broke in, "Sam, Janet I ran a search on the computers this afternoon and found the information on their genetic abilities. Gabrielle was right they do have the ability to basically merge two strands of DNA and create a new life. They have a whole wing of the tower dedicated to the specialty."

She paused and took a deep breath, "We also found their healing chamber. It's very specific and is programmable, so that it only targets a certain area of the body. We are looking into the devices now."

There was silence for a long moment before same spoke. Reaching over to take her wife's hand she hoped that Janet would understand what she was about to say. "Thank you, Jennifer whenever you have them figured out we will be your first customers." She swallowed hard, "but in the mean time the important thing is to make sure this colony is functional everything else is second priority." She felt her wife give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she let out a deep breath.

Jennifer smiled at the couple quite aware of what just transpired. "Colonel…Sam my part of this mission is to secure the genetic future of our colony. To make sure we continue to prosper and grow. I'll leave you scientist and military types to figure out everything else, while I figure out how to help welcome the first Human child to Atlantis."

Sam choose to ignore the Major's remark about not being a scientist or part of the military. She knew what the doctor meant was that she had her priority while they had theirs. She smiled at her before she reached out and pushed a couple of buttons on the console. Lowering the screen she brought up a map of the city.

"Atlantis was originally split into three main sections, and I see no reason to change it this time around. The first is where we are now. It was the command center. The military section." She was highlighting areas as she went. "The only areas that will be assessable to civilians will be the gate room, embarkation waiting area and the infirmary, though that is just as a backup. There is another infirmary that we can make available to all of the civilians. The rest will be restricted. You have the armory, military gym, training rooms, and class rooms."

She looked over to her daughter, "Cassie I want you to get with Major Daniels and help him get ready to start the first military training class as soon as the ship lands." She then pulled the next section of the city up. "This was and will be the educational section of the city. It also contains the cities, daycare, a dining hall, nursery and green houses. The last section is basically the cities center. It is located between the two closest housing towers and the two furthest and the end. It contains the Alterans version of movie theaters, sports centers, pools, shops, central lounge, dining halls, and restaurants. There are transporters located throughout the city that can be used to take people from one section to another, but until we have a chance to check them out I want them off limits."

She looked at those gathered, "I know we have a lot to do. Things that must be done in order for us to function properly, but we also have nearly 400 people that will be arriving in a month's time. I am sure that they will be ready to hit the ground running. The schools need to be ready, housing assigned, and activities planned to keep them busy while they settle in. So I am asking for volunteers to help get things ready. When you have your first department meetings tomorrow ask and see who's interested. I would like to be able to send the plans to the Deadelus in two weeks. That will give them time to make plans."

When everyone nodded Sam asked, "Any questions?" when no one spoke up she continued, "alright, let's call it a night and go find some rations. I need everyone's preliminary reports by 0700. That's when we will be dialing out. I want send them with the ZPM's to Elizabeth before they leave. I want a department head meeting at 0800 to go over schedules and Xena you and I will meet afterwards to arrange the teams." When they all nodded in understanding she dismissed them and the group made their way towards the mess hall to find dinner.

They were all pleased to see the atmosphere was one of excitement and exhaustion when they entered. People were laughing, chatting about their discoveries and their plans for tomorrow.

They met the night shift on their way out and Sam flagged one of the control room guys down. He saluted sharply, "good evening Colonel Cater. It's been an exciting day has it not?"

Sam smiled, "Sure has Miguel. Are you ready for your first night shift?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The young Captain said, "We have three in control and ten on patrol."

"Very good." Sam said, "Call us if anything come up, but we are officially off duty. When you get to your station send a comm. out to all that they are expected to report for duty at 0600 and to meet their departments head in the mess for their instructions." With a quick agreement he left. They all ate a quick dinner and then Cassie showed them all to their rooms for the night.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

A/N: All mistakes are mine. It has not been checked for spelling or grammatical mistakes. I don't have a Beta for this story so I'm sorry for any mistakes there might be.

Warning! Sex ahead. And before anyone notices and starts sending me messages let me clear something up. I realize that the Sex scene in this chapter is the same as the one a few chapters ago between Xena and Gabrielle. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, but I'm not changing it. I will, however, explain why they are the same. I keep one large file containing any Sex Scene I write. When I need one for a story I can simply go to it and pull one out. I try not to use the same scene more than once in the story but this time I goofed. I'm sorry. If you don't want to read it again you are welcome to skip it. I promise it wont hut my feelings ;-)

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The living room contained two couches and a love seat around a large table. A drop down screen was used as their TV/stereo and a computer display was on the wall to control it. Sam already had plans to set up an online database containing all the movies, music, and boos she had secretly brought from earth. On a single computer she have stored thousand of files and had made plans with Hammond for regular updates to be sent.

Dropping her bags she pulled Janet close, "I love you, Janet." She kissed her gently. "Welcome home, my love, welcome home."

Janet pulled her in for a deep kiss, causing them both to moan. Breaking away she whispered, "Take me to be, my love. I need to make love to you I need to feel you in me as I come. I need to feel you all around me."

Sam simply kissed her again before picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom. The room was massive, with a huge bed, Windows covering two walls and a door leading to the balcony. The huge walk in closet and massive bath, but neither paid any attention to that. They could explore later.

Sam set Janet on her feet and stared loving at her wife. She gently caressed the beautiful face in front of her as she leaned down, brushed her lips across Janet's, and then deepened the kiss until they were both moaning. Turning them around, Janet walked Sam backwards Sam fell backwards and landed on the bed. Crawling on top of her, she looked down into glimmering pools of deep blue and felt her insides melt. Running a finger above Sam's one eyebrow, she traced a faint scar with her fingertip."You're so beautiful, so wonderful and sometimes I can't believe that I was lucky enough to have you marry me.""Janet, you're a beautiful woman. You're my beacon of light in the darkness." She leaned up, gently kissed Janet, and then whispered. "I love you."With a tenderness unknown to Janet, Sam removed her clothes. She kissed the soft skin as it was revealed to her, until Janet lay before her in all her glory. Shedding her own clothes slowly, she let them drop to the floor and stood before the woman she loved. When Janet reached a hand up to her, she took her hand, kneeled on the bed and crawled upward until she was hovering over her wife. They kissed for long moments, with gentle brushes of their lips and tongues. Everything that Sam did was slow and gentle, showing just how much passion and love she held. Her head fell back on her pillow when Sam kissed the tender area below her ear and nibbled at her neck. She could feel tingles race to the tips of her toes and back up to swirl around her center. Juices flowed from between her legs to soak into the covers on the bed. Low moans rumbled in her chest when she felt soft moist lips work their way down her neck and stop at the tops of her breasts. Arching her back, she offered herself to her lover."Sam…my Gods…I've…" She tangled her fingers into blond hair and pulled Sam's head to her hardened nipple. "Please." She gasped when her nipple was taken into a warm mouth and sucked gently. She whimpered when her lover pulled away and rose up to straddle her hips."You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She trailed her callused fingers down across her firm breasts and stomach to stop at her trim hips. Leaning forward, she kissed her way down to the soft auburn colored curls and stopped when Janet's hips thrust upwards. Sam wanted to take her time and show Janet how much she loved her, even if it was torture for both of them. She felt her juices flowing and coating the insides of her thighs. "Don't you stop!" Janet panted and thrust her hips upward and moaned when she felt Sam's wetness mix with her own."I'm far from stopping." She purred and worked her way backwards on the bed to stop when she was lying between muscular thighs. "I won't stop until were both too exhausted to move." She licked at the soft curls and moaned when wetness touched her chin. Sliding her hands beneath her lover's hips, she lifted her up and held her. Taking her first taste, she moaned deeply against swollen lips and felt fingers tangle in her hair. Slowly, she savored the juices flowing from between Janet's nether lips and licked threw her head back, clutched at the bedcovers and pumped her hips against her lover's mouth. Every nerve in her body was singing, her muscles danced in her stomach and tensed in her thighs. She could feel a liquid heat rushing through her body and then her ears were ringing with her screams. Before her body stopped pulsing, she felt a finger and then two slip inside of her and pump slowly to Sam's tongue licking her engorged clit."Sammy…Ohh…right…there!" Her back arched off the bed as another climax tore through her body followed by another one seconds later. Her legs shook and then fell to the bed as she gasped for air and reached for Sam. "I can't…do it…again." She said between pants for air. Sam crawled up her body, lay beside her and pulled her into her arms to kiss away the tears running down her cheeks. Janet closed her eyes and pressed her face into a sweat-dampened neck, kissing the softness before her, she ran her hand up Sam's broad leaned down and captured Janet's lips for a long deep kiss that left them breathless and gasping for air. Rolling over on top of Sam, Janet continued to kiss her until she felt her shiver beneath her. Trailing her lips and tongue down her chin, she stopped at the hollow of her throat. She licked the dampness from her skin and pulled it between her lips to suck. Blunt fingernails dug into her back, scratched downward to grip her ass and pull her into thrusting hips. Before she settled between muscular thighs, she loved every square inch of her lover's body. She knew by morning Sam would look like a leper with all the bite marks she left on watched as Janet's tongue licked at her center, her eyes fluttered closed when she felt it slip inside her. Gripping the covers in clenched fists, she pushed her heels into the mattress and raised her hips upward. Janet pushed her tongue into her lover's warm center and moaned deeply when she felt her muscles close around her. Pulling her tongue out, she licked at the juices flowing from her and then flicked the tip of her tongue against a pulsing clit. Looking up, she saw a deep blush covering Sam's chest and neck, her nostrils flared with each breath she took. Wetting her middle finger She eased it all of the way.

Sam reached down and slowly guided her hand until her hips were thrusting against her. Every muscle in her body tensed when she felt warm lips pull on her clit and send her over the edge of the abyss. Crying out when Janet's finger tipped upward and sent her back over the edge before she could catch her breath. Her body shook, trembled and tossed her when her lover groaned against her throbbing lips and sucked at her center to draw out every drop she offered. Weak and breathing heavy, she collapsed into the bed and felt Janet licking her way up her body. Snuggling against her, she felt Janet press herself into her body and groan when an orgasm racked her small sweat soaked hair back from brown eyes, she brought their lips together and tasted herself on her lover's lips and tongue. When they parted, Janet looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly they caressed the warm flesh that she would never get tired of seeing. Flesh that never failed to ignite a deep fire in her. She could feel the flames getting hotter even now and she knew that it would be a long night before she was satiated.

Moist lips grazed across heated skin as moans rumbled past parted lips. Sam rolled Janet to her back and gazed down into her eyes. "I love you baby-girl."

She brought their lips together for a deep loving kiss trying to convey all the love she felt in her body to the smaller woman. When they parted, she nuzzled her neck below her ear and licked at her earlobe. Between licking, nipping and sucking her pulse point, Sam had Janet panting and trying to force her downward. With her long fingers, Sam brushed them over the tops of Janet's breasts, ignored the whimpers, and hardened nipples that were begging for her touch. She leaned forward and placed soft kisses everywhere but where Janet wanted them the most. Nipping at the soft underside of a firm breast, she then dragged the flat of her tongue up to circle a nipple and then pulled it between her lips.

Janet thrust her hips upward and felt her juices flow from between her folds, never had she been so aroused by a lover that she was able to go so many times in one night. No one else had ever ignited her passions as her wife, her Sammy did.

Moving to the other breast, Sam flicked the tip of her tongue across the hardened nipple and grinned when Janet cussed at her."Damn it Sam stop teasing me." She had to admit that when the small doctor spoke like that it turned her on. She left what she was doing and straddled her lover's hips, placing her hands on either side of Janet's shoulders she gazed into her eyes. Tipping her hips, she brushed their clits against each other and watched the flames of arousal flare in her lover's eyes. Their juices mingled together and trailed down Janet's thighs, her breathing became erratic with each movement of Sam's hips. "I'm so close…," She thrust upward against her and felt her lover's juices flow against could feel her climax teetering on the edge; she wanted to see her lover come first but didn't know if she could hold out. She took a deep breath and tried to detach her body from what she was doing, a deep moan rumbled in her body when Janet caressed her saw what Sam was doing, her voice was rough with need, and she spoke in a whisper. "Come with me Sam." Thrusting her hips up for more contact and pinching Sam's nipples, her climax rushed through her. She cried out Sam's name and heard a deep moan tear from her lover's throat. Hot juices pumped from their centers and into each other as their bodies shuddered together. Sam dropped her head down for a loving kiss and then buried her face against Janet's neck; she felt her arousal come back yet again when their breasts pressed together.

A long vibrating moan against her gasping lover's neck had Janet answering back. Sam sat up, leaned back on her hands and moved her center against Janet's. The friction of them moving against each other took them back up and then Sam stopped."Not so fast this time." She gasped out before moving so that she was covering Janet's body with her own. Soft linger kissing and caresses calmed the waters of animal arousal and turned to gentle passionate love. Sam caressed and kissed every inch of skin on her lover's body until she came to the trimmed curls. Soft incoherent words came from Janet; she ran her fingers through Sam's sweat dampened hair. She lifted her knees and opened her thighs wider offering herself to her tilted her head sideways and French kissed Janet's center, moaning against her when she tasted her offering. Slipping her tongue into her center, she felt her lover's muscles clench and flutter. Janet lifted her hips and moved against Sam's mouth, she could feel her climax working its way through her body.

"Ohhh…please…Sam." She jerked when Sam brushed her thumb across her swollen clit, which was all it took to send her over the edge with an earth-shaking climax. She screamed out her release and thrust against Sam, her juices poured from her with each flutter of her muscles. Sam sucked each lip into her mouth and then licked Janet until she went over the edge again. She felt her lover tug on her ears and then held her arms open to her, Sam crawled up her body and lay with her head on her breast. "Gods…Sammy…, she paused and moaned when a ripple rolled through her body. "I love you Sammy." She felt tears flow down her cheeks and sobbed softly, Sam lifted her head and kissed the flushed flesh of her lover's chest. In a soft whisper, she said. "Rest baby." She rolled over to lie next to Janet and gathered her in her arms. "What about you…I want…," Sam placed a fingertip on her lips."I'm OK, just rest for now." She kissed her lips, pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep with her lover.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sam woke early the next morning. She should have been pleasantly exhausted but instead she was wide awake. There was still an hour before she had to wake her wife so she decided to let Janet sleep and unpack their belongings.

Due to the limited space they only have the basics. A few change of civilian clothes, personal cleaning supplies, some photos. Sam had even managed to stash their collection of sex toys in her things, but hadn't told her wife that just yet. She knew that everything that went on the ship was searched before it was loaded and she refused to embarrass Janet like that. Instead she had done something that Colonel Carter would never due; she broke all kinds of rules and snuck the tings into her pack after it was searched. She figured she would surprise Janet when the time was right.

She quietly made her way to the huge master bath to put up their things. Huge was an understatement. Cassie had been right the day before when she said the Alterans liked their comforts. It contained two sinks, a large sunken tube, a huge walk in shower with 4 spray nozzles and a wide bench in the center. She was already dreaming of the possibilities.

She then went into the walk in closet. The thing was about the size of her lab back on base. Shaking her head in disbelief she quickly hung up their uniforms, found draws for the civilian clothes and shelf space for their shoes. She laid out two new uniforms and bagged up the dirty ones from the day before. She knew from the information that was downloaded that the ancients used some form of replicator technology that broke down or constructed things out of base molecules. She knew it could be used as a cleaning service along with creating food and just about anything else you could dream of.

She hadn't told anyone of it yet because she needed to check it out and make sure it was safe for them to use. She figured she would grab Gabrielle this afternoon and they could take a look at it. She would also have to figure out how to enter new items into the system, because all that was currently available would be Alteran designs or recipes.

In the mean time they would have to eat in the mess hall or requisition supplies for their kitchen. Then again Sam couldn't imagine anything better than Janet's cooking so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. She made her way back to the bed before sitting down next to her wife. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on slightly parted lips before brushing a few tendrils of hair out of her lover's face and whispering gently, "Janet…it's time to wake up, my love." Janet stirred slightly, "come on, baby-girl we have a long day ahead of us. Janet's only response was to wrap her arms around Sam and pull her in for a breath stealing kiss.

When she finally let go she took Sam's hand and placed in on her flat stomach. "I just had the most amazing dream, Sammy." Janet was smiling brightly. "We were getting ready to welcome our children, twin girls."

Sam smiled, lightly rubbing her wife's stomach. "You would be simply breathtaking while pregnant, Janet." She kissed her wife lightly, "I promise that as soon as Jennifer is ready we will try. No more waiting, my love."

Janet beamed at her, "I don't want to wait either, but are you sure you won't be upset if I carry first?"

"Baby-girl, if this healing machine works and you are able to conceive then I will gladly let you carry first." Sam said, "Do I want to experience child birth, yes, but I can wait." She paused and then added, "I actually hope it does work, because I want you to have our next child and can't wait to experience it with you." When Janet beamed at her she said, "now we have to get going so how about you joining me in the shower." Sam didn't even let her answer she simply picked her up and carried her into their bathroom.

There was a comfortable silence as Sam gently washed her wife and then Janet returned the favor. Both of them already planning how to make the best use of the shower bench when they had more time. They helped each other dress and once Sam pined Janet's name badge on she pulled her close holding her tightly. Janet wrapped her arms around her wife and laid her head on her chest. "I love you, Sammy." She said gently. "I'm not sure I will ever be able to tell you how much. How precious you are to me. How much it would destroy me if anything happened to you."

Sam pulled her impossibly closer, "You don't have to tell me, baby-girl. I feel exactly the same way. You are my heart, my soul, my very life. Without you I am nothing. To love you, to see you safe and happy, to spend my life with you, to raise a family with you; that is all I could ever hope for. All I could ever want."

Janet kissed with all the passion she could muster, all the love in her. The two stayed locked in their loving embrace until the chime of the door broke them apart. Sam cupped Janet's cheek for a long moment then straightened up. "Come" she called out as they both put in the earpieces. The door opened to reveal Cassie. Same smiled at their daughter. "Hey sweetheart, how was your night?"

Cassie beamed, "It was good. I spent some time unpacking, and then talking to Jennifer." She had a sappy smile on her face that they both choose to ignore, at least for the time being. Though Sam couldn't help but wonder if the IOA and Stargate Command had yet to realize what they had done. She knew that Cassie hadn't come out yet, but both she and Janet knew that she was starting to realize that she was either bi-sexual or gay. Which mean that all of the command team, except for McKay who she had doubts about, were homosexual. They had all unofficially agreed to use this mission, this colony as a way to create a safe haven for themselves and other like them.

While they made sure not to exclude anyone who could benefit the colony, she had found herself pushing extra hard for those who were known homosexuals to join them, and stressing to people like McKay that this colony would be all about tolerance. She also knew that the rest of the command staff had done the same. Sam briefly remembered a trip to DC that she and Elizabeth took in order to reunite one of their friends with her lover and their adopted children and then all the fast talking they had to do to convince them to join.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she said, "Why don't we all go get something for breakfast." The other two agreed and they left only to stop short at the sight of Xena and Gabrielle locked in a passionate kiss.

Smirking Sam called out, "you know that's what your quarters are for right?" Then they all laughed as the two jumped apart. "Come on you two, let's get this day started." As they walked Sam asked, "When are you going to let me marry you?"

"Actually," Gabrielle smiled, "We were hoping that you and Janet would stand up with us and Elizabeth could marry us."

"We would have happy too." Janet smiled at the younger women.

Sam nodded in agreement, "So you are going to be the first marriage on Atlantis huh? How does it feel?" She teased.

Xena smiled, "probably as good as you feel knowing you are going to give birth to the first child on Atlantis."

"As long as everyone sticks to the rule about not getting pregnant until they reach the city you mean?" Cassie interrupted.

Gabrielle smiled at her young friend, "I think they will. They are going into the unknown I can't imagine anyone taking the risk until they can see for themselves how safe it is here. I didn't think we would ever convince Alex and Olivia to join us. Liv was so worried about Alex giving birth so close to their departure and then travelling a month with two newborns." She smiled, "but that's alright Sam and Janet can be the first, but Xena and I won't be too far behind you."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that but Xena only beamed in delight. They met Daniel leaving his quarters and Cassie stopped at Jennifer's to get her. Together the seven people made their way down to the mess hall. It was already crowded with people trying to eat a quick breakfast before their shift began. The group had 15 minutes before they had to start their day so they all grabbed something to eat.

At 0600 they quickly met with their departments to hand out instructions and then went to their offices to write up their reports to transmit. By 0700 they were all in the command center ready to try and dial Earth for the first time.

"Alright Marcus." Sam said, "Is the data ready to send and the ZPMs ready to go?"

"Yes, Ma'am" The Captain answered, "As soon as they lower their shields we will push the package through and I have the reports ready to transmit."

"Then Captain let's call home" Sam smiled.

They all watched in silence as the gate dialed and the wormhole began to form. A few seconds later they received confirmation that the SGC's shield was down and the package was sent. At the same time the view screen flickered to life showing General Hammond and Elizabeth. In the background they could see a still sulking O'Neil and a relieved Teal'c. "Greeting for the Pegasus Galaxy, General Hammond, and Elizabeth. How is everything on earth this fine morning? Did you receive our care package?"

"We were all waiting to hear from you Colonel Carter." Hammond sounded relieved. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you are all alright. What did you send and what do you have to report?"

"Just a little something to make Elizabeth's group's trip a little safer and maybe put some fears at rest." She smiled at her 2IC. "Give my compliments to the new parents and remind that that Janet and I can't wait to see our god-daughters again." When Elizabeth smiled in understanding Sam turned to the General, "Just some extra ZPM's we had laying around, Sir. Extra power for their shields and weapons just in case, and a back to the engines. Once we figure out how to recharge the damn things I'll send you a few over as well, sir."

"That's fine Colonel." The General smiled. He knew that Sam would be a fine leader for this mission. Not only was she a brilliant Officer but she would also think about the needs and safety of her people and the people still on earth. "What else can you report?"

"A lot, sir." Sam replied, "We are send you the preliminary reports and will transmit more detailed information before the Deadelus is out of range of Earth."

"Then I take it we have ago, Sam?" Elizabeth asked.

"You do." Sam smiled, "The city is in amazing shape and very well supplied. It seems that they were expecting us." At the raised eyebrows she continued, "The short story is that the Alterans, the Ancients submerged the city to protect it from an enemy when they left. It was still on the bottom of the Ocean when we arrived. I triggered a subroutine left by their last leader, Artemis. It was a holographic image that spoke to us, and then tested me. It triggered the city to rise."

She took a deep breath, "They were a matriarchal society," she ignored O'Neil's snort of disgust. "And the city has chosen me as its new leader."

"The _city_ chose you?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam sighed, "It's kind of complicated, but for a lack of a better term yet."

"Well then," the General commented, "I can't wait to read the reports. So we will give Elizabeth's group and Immediate Departure. I'm sure Dr. McKay can install the extra ZPM's while in flight and everyone is already on the ship and ready to go. They can leave at anytime. Is there anything you need to add to the supplies?"

Sam looked around at her team then shook her head, "No, Sire. I think that we are good."

"Alright then." Hammond said, "I want contact every 48 hours until Elizabeth arrives, then we will cut back until once a week. The colony inspection will be in 6 months."

"Understood, General." Sam said

"Good. Now before I go." Hammond said, "Janet, Cassie, Dr. O'Conner the paperwork that you requested has been approved. I'm sending them with Elizabeth. Congratulations!"

Sam looked her wife and Daughter, but when they just smiled in response she turned back to the screen.

"Alright General, we will talk to you in 2 days." Sam smiled, "Elizabeth, good luck and Godspeed. Please, be careful."

"We will Sam." Elizabeth replied "We will see you in 4 weeks." With that they closed the connection.

Sam turned to look questionably at Janet and Cassie. They simply smiled and pulled off their name tags. She was aware of Gabrielle doing the same, but she kept her focus on her family. She watched them throw their tags away before pulling a new tag out of their pocket and attaching them. It took her a moment to understand what she was seeing then a bright smile lit up her whole face. She noticed Xena was smiling just as brightly.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Finally she managed to speak, "Very well, Dr. Carter, Captain Carter, Dr. Taylor, would you be so kind as to join Major Keller, Colonel Taylor, Dr. Jackson and myself in the War Room. She led the way into the room and as soon as the door closed she pulled her wife and daughter close and hugged them tightly. Eventually she released them and pulled back, "I love you both, so very much."

She turned to look at Xena "I think we are going to have to start going by first names or this is going to get very confusing." Xena just smiled at her from over Gabrielle's shoulder.

Sam turned back to Janet, "you didn't have to do this."

"I know, Sammy." Janet said cupping her partner's face, "But we are a family, my love. Cassie and I wanted to do this. My last name means nothing to me. I am honored to be a Carter." Sam just stared lovingly at her wife. "Thank you." She eventually said. "Thank you both." She added to Cassie.

She took a moment to compose herself then addressed everyone, "Let's have a seat and get started. We have a lot to cover and I know we are all anxious to get back to our departments." The spent a couple of hours working on schedules, plans, assignments that kind of thing. What details had priority and which were less important. In the end they finally seemed to have everything in hand and they all agreed to have daily briefings at 0800 and 1800 for a while. Sam decided to take on the replicator project personally and asked Gabrielle to assist her. They wanted to keep things quiet until they knew how and if they worked.

"I'll meet in the labs once I finish my meeting with Xena, Gabrielle." Sam said, "And we can see what needs to be done. I would like to get them cleared as soon as possible, but at the same time I don't want people relying on them totally. It's obvious that the Alterans didn't since they still have mess halls, restaurants, and even kitchens in their rooms."

"What about people's personal Kitchens." Janet asked, "How do we go about allowing them to stock them?"

Sam thought about it for a while, "Right now we are still planning on getting supplies from Earth so if people want to order food, they can and the SGC can take the money out of their accounts. Once we can figure out how the economy works in this galaxy we might be able to change people's money to something that would work local. That way we could stop relying on Earth and get supplies here. I actually hope that at some point we can get there. I want us to become self sustaining and not have to relying on Earth, but I guess we will have to wait and see."

Sam dismissed them shortly after, but not before telling Cassie to come find her once she was free and making plans to meet Janet for lunch. Sam led Xena into her office and seated herself behind the desk with Xena across from her. Leaning back she said, "So what do you have for me?"

Xena handed her a slip of paper. "I've put together my suggestions for SGA teams 2-6"

Sam took the sheet and looked it over. They all seemed pretty even with a scientist and three military personnel on each team. They look good, but I would suggest some training on military protocol for the non-military members. We need to be sure that they can follow orders."

Xena nodded, "I'll have them in training today and tomorrow."

"Good" Sam continued, "Now what about your team?"

Xena sighed, "We have already discussed my desire to have Captain Carter on my team."

Sam nodded, "I will approve your request. I won't lie and say that either Janet or I are completely at ease with it, but we can't hold her back."

"Thank you, Colonel." Xena said, "I promise I'll watch out for her."

"Now what about the rest of your team?" Sam asked

"Well…" Xena said, "I'd like Major Keller and Dr. Taylor."

"Major Keller I'll give you," Sam said, "But I'm a little concerned about Dr. Taylor."

"She's the best scientist we have, next to you Colonel." Xena cut in.

"I'm not denying that Xena." Sam said, "I'm more worried because I know how hard it is to put the ones you love in danger. Will you be able to separate your personal from your professional?"

Xena was quiet for a long time before she eventually answered, "No, Honestly I won't." When Sam just looked at her she added, "I can't say I will treat her strictly professional, Sam but everyone on my team is my friend so they are in the same boat. But I can tell you that Gabrielle and I are quite aware of what is required of us and what is at stake."

Sam sighed, "I know what you mean. I cannot separate being Janet's wife or Cassie's mother from being their CO. The difference is I don't have to lead them on a mission." She paused and thought for a while before speaking again, "Alright, we will try it and see how it goes, but I do want to talk to her first."

"Thank you, Sam." Xena said with a sigh.

"Now" Sam said, "Here's what I want. First I want 6 more teams constructed from those who are coming on the Deadelus. Let's make one a medical team and one a negotiations team." She paused for a second and then added, "I also want each team assigned a puddle jumper, so make sure at least two people can fly it."

Xena nodded in agreement, "You want to make them standard for a trip through the Stargate?"

Sam nodded, "At least until we know the status of the galaxy. I want them to go through cloaked, shields up and fly a sweep or two before landing. Also I want each ship to have a full complement of drones so let's check on those."

Xena nodded, "Now where do we stand on the policy of fighting, helping other's fight, or offering relief?"

"I take it you have an opinion on the subject?" Sam said after a moment.

"I think we both know it might come down to it." Xena offered, "Look how many worlds we evacuated on Earth. How many times we had to fight for a less advanced planet, or offer relief to those who needed it."

Sam sighed, "yes and I didn't always agree with it." When Xena raised an eyebrow she explained, "Too many times we went through the gate and ended up disrupting a civilizations natural evolution, because we weren't careful with what we said or what we did. I'm all for helping people, but we tend to do more damage at times."

Xena nodded in agreement. "It's always a problem and it's an even bigger problem here because we have no way of knowing the state of a planet or even the galaxy before going."

Sam agreed with her, "another thing to keep in mind here is there most of these worlds haven't been given a chance to advance because to do so would mean bringing the Wraith to their front door. Or at least that was the case before the Ancients left; there just isn't any way of knowing."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Janet's voice over the comm. System, _**Dr. Carter to Colonel Carter.**_

Sam involuntarily smiled as she tapped her earpiece, _**Go ahead Janet.**_

_**Dr. Taylor and I were wondering if you and Colonel Taylor were going to join us anytime soon. **_Came Janet's reply.

Sam checked her watch and sighed, _**we'll be there soon Janet. We were just finishing up out meeting. Cater out.**_

She looked back at Xena, "Let's table this until the rest of the colony arrives. I think they should have a say. In the meantime advise your teams that it's at their discretion, but to use good judgment and try not to interfere with the natural progress of things."

"Yes, Ma'am." Xena replied.

"Come on," Sam said standing up, "let's go meet our wives before we are both trying out the couch tonight."

Xena just chuckled following her, "God, I love the sound of that."

"Of what?" Sam asked as they made their way to the mess hall.

"Wife." Xena answered with a huge smile on her face. "I love the sound of Gabrielle being my wife."

"I know what you mean." Sam said softly. "I never dared to dream that I could ever have anything more than friendship with Janet." She stopped walking and they both stood there just watching their other halves. "To look at her…" Sam continued softly, "…to know that she loves in just as much as I love her. To know that she is mine to love, cherish, hold, and kiss. That she wants a family with me, to be a family with me. It's one of the most amazing experience of my life. I can't even begin to describe it, but I count myself truly blessed."

She paused and shook her head, "I can't ever remember a time where I felt more complete then I do when I'm with that woman. The way she makes me feel is…" She trailed off again unable to put into words just how being able to love her wife made her feel, but from the smile on Xena's face as she gazed at Gabrielle she seemed to understand. Sam saw Janet look up from her conversation and over at her. Sam could feel the love that Janet felt as she gazed at her and then she could she felt confusion and worry as her wife studied her further. Smiling in reassurance she looked at the woman next to her, "Come on. Let's get over there before my wife starts freaking out."

Looking at Janet she sent her a smile and a little wink as she led Xena of to get themselves a plate. After loading it up they made their way to the table containing their better halves. Sam sat her plate down next to her wife and then kissed her softly on top of the head.

"Are you alright, Sammy?" Janet asked quietly as her wife sat down.

"Never better, my love." Sam assured her, "Never better." Janet studied her lover for a moment before allowing the topic to drop. She had felt the wild flux of emotions that her wife had gone through as she stood in the door way talking to Xena. They changed so fast and through so many that it was hard for her to pin them down, but since the strongest emotions she felt were love and contentment she knew that her wife was telling the truth.

"I saw Cassandra leaving with Jennifer as we came in," She said softly, "She was smiling from ear to ear."

Sam laughed, "it would seem that Cass have her first crush on a female. At least I like Jennifer; I couldn't stand that Derek guy."

"But Sammy," Janet said, "Jennifer is 10 years older than Cassie."

Sam laughed again, "And Cassie is 16 going on 30." At Janet's frown she added, "Baby-girl I seriously doubt you have anything to worry about. It's just a crush and if it turns out to be more we will deal with it." She had seen it too and she was worried that he daughter my get hurt, but knew it was a part of growing up.

Janet let the matter drop for now, but placed a hand on her wife's leg for comfort. "I can't believe all the abilities the Alterans had in the medical field." She said changing the subject. "It's unbelievable some of the things we are finding. Some of the data bases are showing that until the plague hit they had no diseases and had a very long life span."

"If that's true, then why were they all of a sudden hit by a plague that they didn't know the cure too?" Gabrielle asked

"It seems they created it." Janet answered.

"They did what?" Xena said in shock.

"They were trying to find a weapon against the wraith and in doing so they created the plague." Janet explained. "From the first bits of information we got it seems that they were able to eradicate the disease so it wouldn't spread to others, but they weren't able to find a cure for themselves. That combined with the Wraith's superior numbers is what led them to abandon the city in favor for earth."

"Why wasn't that little bit of information included in the knowledge Artemis gave me?" Sam asked.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Sorry guys I really couldn't help myself with this one :-) Please keep in mind that this is unbetaed.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

That seemed to take them all by surprise for a moment as they all stared at Sam in shock. She took a deep breath forcing her voice to stay calm and low, while on the inside her mind was frantically trying to figure out the dangers this posed to the colony. "They gave us everything we needed to run this city. Everything we needed to make the colony successful was here waiting for us. They download information in my mind that would help us settle in and learn to work everything almost painless. It's clear that even if we don't understand how or why they knew we were coming, that they wanted us to be able to establish our home and live our lives here. So why would the leave out such important information?"

Janet could sense her wife rising panic. Sam was one of the best soldiers she had ever seen. She was strong, smart, capable, and willing. She knew the dangers or any mission and she always went in prepared. She was a strong commander and a brilliant scientist. She knew when it was necessary to follow orders without question and when it was necessary to question orders. Her ability to question had upset many superior officers, but Janet knew it was one of the reasons she was such a great officer herself. She never took anything at face value.

Janet also knew that while her wife was a prime example of what a soldier should be she also had one flaw. She was afraid to fail. She was terrified of failing, not in her mission but her wife, her child, her friends. She knew that Sam was scared that she would somehow be responsible for messing the mission up and stranding over 500 people in a distant galaxy with no way home. It was an unfounded fear, Janet knew, but it was her fear none the less.

Janet could see Sam struggling so she reached over and captured her lover's chin in her hand. Cupping it gently she turned Sam's face towards hers, "Look at me Sammy." She ordered in a soft voice. She knew that others were watching, but at this moment she didn't care. Her wife needed her and that was all that mattered. She kept her voice low enough so that only Xena and Gabrielle would be able to over hear them. "I'm sure that she didn't include the information because there is no longer a threat." When Sam went to argue she cut her off, "Listen to me, love."

"They eradicated the virus. They destroyed it all and wiped all the information on creating it from the databases." She wanted to make her wife understand. "The only information left is just reference. They wouldn't leave something around that would harm others. They couldn't cure themselves, but it wasn't even passed on through their children. It affected only them. It was contained to only them. It no longer poses any danger to us, Sammy. I promise you." She was reassured to see the panic fading from the blue eyes that she loved so much.

Sam took her time staring at her wife, her rock, her lifeline. She knew she was being foolish and that Janet would have come to her straight away if there was a real threat, but she couldn't help fearing for her family. She had to keep them safe. Eventually she nodded in acceptance to what her lover was telling her. Forcing herself to clear the thoughts from her mind and switch back into command mode. Taking a breath she looked around the table and asked, "What else have we found out? Anything of importance?"

"Nothing too different then last night?" Gabrielle answered, sensing Sam's need to concentrate on something else. She would never envy Sam's position as leader, but she did admire her for it. "I've got teams in the labs going through the data base to see what is available, before I decide what needs to be focused on first. I also have some people in the armory, chair room, ZPM room, and on the recon teams. They are all like little kids in a candy store."

Her last comment caused them all to laugh as they continued on with their meal. Once they were finished Sam and Xena took their partners empty plates with theirs and returned them to the end of the food line, where the kitchen staff was waiting to clean up. Sam spoke briefly with the young Captain who was in charge of the kitchen and told him that she would meet with him tomorrow and take a tour of their set up. As she listened to him briefly explain that they found everything they needed to run the kitchen she had to wonder yet again about the fact that the city seemed to be set up for them.

"Something just seems off about all of this." Sam confided in Xena as they made their way to the hall and their waiting spouses. "The City has been abandoned for thousands of years and yet it is in almost perfect shape. It's supplied to house not a small group, but a colony. A colony like we have planned and even larger numbers. The data base includes instructions on how each program works and what it does. They wouldn't have needed instructions to work their own systems. It's like they knew someone would be coming to live here."

"Well they did have that prophecy." Xena reminded her as they joined Gabrielle and Janet who were talking quietly.

Sam shook her head, "There's more it than that. There has to be."

Xena nodded in agreement. She had felt like there was more going on here that met the eye. She didn't feel it was dangerous or sinister by any means, just that it was more complicated than that had yet to discover. "I have a few minutes before I'm supposed to meet the first group of scientist for training, Colonel. I'll stop by and have a word with Doctor Jackson and have him expand his search."

"Alright." Sam said with a nod and looked at Gabrielle. "You ready to head to your lab and take a look into these replicators?"

"Sure thing." Gabrielle agreed as she turned to her lover to say goodbye.

Sam turned to Janet with a soft smile, "Are you going back to the infirmary?" Janet nodded up at her wife. "I'll see you this evening for the briefing, and then what do you say to getting some food and taking it back to our quarters for dinner?"

Janet smiled and reached up to cup the blonds face, "That sounds good but I have a better idea, my love." When Sam raised an eyebrow she went on in a whisper, "why don't I arrange for Dinner to be served at our meeting? That way when we get home you and I can focus on other things."

Sam smirked at her implied meaning as she leaned down and kissed her wife gently before pulling back, "It's a date them my love."

Janet kissed Sam one more time before turning to look at Xena. "Come on Colonel Taylor. Walk an old woman to her office." Sam snorted at the old woman comment but Xena just smiled and gave a theatrical bow.

"After you." She waited for Janet to pass her before adding, "Grandma." This caused Janet to shoot her a dirty look and Sam and Gabrielle to laugh.

"Come on Gabrielle." Sam said after she had managed to stop laughing, "Let's see what trouble we can get into."

Gabrielle she smiled in agreement and led the taller blond to what she had claimed as her lab. They entered the lab immediately took a seat at one of the computer screens. Gabrielle looked at her boss, "How much time have you had to look at the computer terminals? Or how much information did Artemis give you about them?"

"I haven't had a chance to play with them myself, short of in our meetings." She saw Gabrielle's smile turn mischievous before she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Well it seems that Artemis didn't give you complete information after all." Gabrielle teased. "I discovered this this morning." Turning to the computer she tapped the screen to turn in on, but instead of typing in her search parameters she said, "Computer, Pull up all diagrams and files on the Replicator systems."

"Searching…" Came the computerized response.

Gabrielle saw Sam's eyebrows shoot up. "Damn that's cool." She said in awe as she watched the list start forming on the screen." The listed consisted of over 3 dozen hits. "This will take a while." She stated needlessly. "I'll take the other computer and start with the data base and instructions, if you want to take a look at the operations diagrams."

"Sounds good." Gabrielle agreed and turned to pull on the first file, while Sam moved to another station and reran the search before getting started. They both spent several hours in relative silence trying to figure out how the newest system worked. They only spoke briefly to ask the other a question about their reading or to point out something interesting they had found.

Sam had finished reading about how the program worked and had a very good idea about how she could add new items. It seemed that the technology worked off the same base theory as the Ancient's transports in the city, by breaking down a pattern and then rebuilding it. That's how it was also how it was about to clean cloths and dishes. It would break down the pattern and then store in a buffering system until it was requested to re create it. She really was in geek heaven Sam silently mused as she pulled up the list of items already available in the system and started scanning through it.

Down towards the end of the list she saw something that interested her greatly. "Hey Gabrielle, come here for a minute." The small scientist saved her place and moved to join the tall Colonel. "Look at this" Sam said pointing to the list of categories.

Gabrielle scanned down the list; clothes, food, games, equipment, tools were all listed until she came to a category labeled 'Adult only'. She shared a raised eyebrow with Sam before Sam asked, "Computer. Pull up items contained in Replicator Category, 'Adult only.'

"That Category is restricted to persons 16 or older." The computer informed them, "Biometric identification is required."

Sam looked around and found one of the many hand scanners. She placed for her hand on the square and waited for the system to identify her. She knew they were all now in the system after having to key their information in before they were allowed access to their quarters.

It took a few seconds for it to process, "Identification confirmed as Colonel Samantha Carter, Leader of the City." The list was pulled up and they began to scan through it.

It contained anything from Adult entertainment, to clothes, to "Sexual Toys." Sam read allowed in disbelief. The computer took it as a command and accessed that particular file. Sam and Gabrielle both had to snort in laughter as page after page of pictures and product descriptions were presented to them. "Damn, this has a better selection than _Pleasures_ at home did." Sam said out loud without meaning to. She shot a look at her younger friend and as soon as Gabrielle saw the red tint to her cheeks she burst out laughing.

"Xena and I didn't get a chance to go to any before we left." Gabrielle said with a smile, trying to put the Colonel at ease. She knew that like most of the career military, her own fiancée included, Sam had trouble adjusting to the new realities of the situation. She had problems remembering, at times, that it was alright to be both friends and a CO at the same time. "I thought Xe and I would have to just do without until I figured out a way to get some sent to me without bringing any attention to us."

Sam stared at the young woman for a whole minute in shock before she started to laugh, now completely at ease. Once she was able to regain control on her amusement she looked at Gabrielle. "Well, we do have to test out the replicators if we ever want to use them." She said she a smirk. "And I think I know just what to start with."

Gabrielle couldn't help be return her smirk as they started replicating certain items for testing.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Sex and Toys ahead, be warned.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Nude, the doctor sat cross-legged and watched as Sam removed the artificial penis from the box and placed the larger end of the device against herself. Janet knew, according to Sam's description, there was an orifice that would surround her lover's clitoris, the sensors transmitting sensation to the little bundle of nerves, allowing the wearer to experience the impression that she had been ... extended considerably. Tendrils erupted from the base, encircling Sam's hips and connecting to the construct beneath. The device was completely activated by the ATA gene, all one of them had to do was touch it and think of what they wanted to change or to remove it.

"First things first," she said, swallowing her grin. "Let's adjust this to something that won't give me nightmares."

Sam raised an eyebrow, reclining against the pillows as she split her attention between her partner and the artificial penis which was now attached to her. The brunette knew that the device would change to fit any specifications that were ordered. It was made to be used by partners of all species, even those who were vastly different from humans. She had to wonder if it could be changed to be double or even triple headed, allowing them even more options. She thought about that while she examined her wife's erection thoughtfully, but knew they could explore that another time. She gently encircled it with her hand, gratified to hear the blonds gasp, and concentrated on changing the size to something she could handle. She finally made the fleshy cylinder approximately six inches long and about an inch and a quarter in diameters.

She then concentrated on altering the shade until she had achieved a Caucasian flesh tone approximating Sam's skin color. Janet glanced at it, and then was forced to stare, startled by how that simple adjustment abruptly made everything seem very accurate in its appearance. The woman felt a shiver of desire ripple through her, a fine sheen of perspiration breaking out over her entire body as her nipples hardened in the air that seemed far too warm all of a sudden.

As amusing as all this was, it was also serving to excite her. There was something wantonly appealing about Sam lying there with what appeared to be quite natural, fully aroused male penis sprouting from the thatch of fine blond hair that made up her very core, with no straps or harnesses to hold it on. Not to mention the incongruity of the firm, shapely breasts rising so proudly from her chest.

Janet reached out and wrapped her fingers around the head. It felt quite warm and very real, if her memories of previous lovers served her correctly, and she could swear she could almost feel the throb of pulse within.

"I ... that feels very good," Sam said in an odd tone. "More than good."

"Does it?" Janet said idly, running her fingertips down the length, tracing the ragged line beneath the penis to the soft sac of simulated testicles, prodding them carefully. It was, she noted, very well constructed and extremely realistic.

"Oh, Janet." Sam groaned

Janet glanced at her, raising an eyebrow as she saw how much Sam's respiration had increased, the full breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The blond was in a full state of arousal, very close to an actual orgasm if Janet could read the signs correctly. Intrigued she concentrated on lowering the level of sensitivity, making sure to test each level by fondling the firm, fleshy rod. Sam climaxed three times before her wife finally found one that she thought would be suitable.

"Are you ready?" Janet asked, tilting her head as she looked at Sam who was sprawled on her back, limp and sated even as the phallus stood firm.

"Ready….god I think I'm finished," Sam noted weakly.

"Oh darling," Janet protested. "Not yet."

She lay down next to her, wrapping her arms around the lanky torso and kissing her wife passionately. Sam perked up almost immediately and returned the kisses with steadily increasing interest. Janet shivered as she felt the warm length of Sam press against her, the sensation of the penis trapped between their bodies, prodding her in the navel, sending chills of anticipation through her even as the sensation felt very odd in this most familiar of embraces.

Loving hands moved over her skin with accomplished skill and when Sam bent her head to mouth her wife's breasts, licking and sucking on the nipples tenderly, Janet responded with a cry and a sudden flood of moisture between her legs. Sam pulled her closer and began to roll them over.

"Uh, no, sweetheart," Janet said, pushing Sam back. "Not like that. Not yet, anyway."

Obligingly, Sam settled onto her back once more, propping herself upright on her elbows.

"Stay still," the smaller woman ordered in a low voice as she threw her leg over her lover, straddling the woman's hips as she rested her weight on her knees.

Janet reached down between them and found the warm, simulated flesh, guiding it to the opening between her legs. She gasped as she felt the mushroom top press against her wetness, and she dipped the tip into that pool of moisture before sliding it up to rub against her sensitive ridge of flesh, moving it back and forth, swirling around her nub with delicious pressure. This was so much more realistic then any of their other toys had been.

"Oh, Janet," Sam moaned. She shuddered and Janet knew her partner had just climaxed once more. The burnet laughed huskily, feeling the undeniable need ripple through her.

"Darling, if you were actually a man, you'd be completely useless to me by now." Janet teased, her tone breathless, "Then again if you were a man your defiantly wouldn't be in my bed, or in me."

Sam didn't answer. She just looked up at her lover with eyes full of desire and eager anticipation for the next new sensation. Janet returned the head of the phallus back to her opening, covering it with her moisture, glad that lubrication did not seem to be a problem. She eased down onto it, gasping as it pressed against her and she wondered if she had made it too big after all. She quivered when it abruptly penetrated past the first restrictive band of muscle, pushing smoothly into her, filling her with its hardness. It felt so real, so very real.

"Don't move," she muttered, feeling Sam stir beneath her. "Not yet."

Sam went completely rigid, every muscle tense. "That's one of the hardest things I'm ever had to do," she replied, her voice strained. "I want to ... I want to move. It feels so good."

"You'll get your chance," Janet promised, biting her lip as she sank downward until the full length of it was finally inside. Her head had fallen back and she swallowed, opening her eyes to look down at Sam who was shivering. She smiled sensually, breathing hard. "You like that?"

"It feels like I am inside you, Janet," Sam said, trying to explain. "As if I'm actually filling you."

Janet laughed again. "It is you my love, all you" She began to ascend slowly. Janet rose until just the tip remained inside her before lowering herself once more. Gradually she increased the motion, rocking on Sam as she got used to the feel of it, adjusting her angle until she found one that suited her. She couldn't believe how different this was from their old strap-ons She groaned deeply when Sam slid her hand down to where they were joined, her fingertips seeking out Janet's little nubbin of flesh, rubbing it back and forth.

"Oh god, yes, Samantha," she moaned.

She felt Sam's hips begin to push against her, the narrow loins lifting her before they managed to find a complimentary rhythm, Sam drawing back as Janet rose, then thrusting upward as the doctor settled down. Janet panted, letting out a little cry every time Sam's center met hers, the sensation of their copulation becoming extremely real, as if it were indeed her partner inside as opposed to some replication. She rested her hands on Sam's chest, over the blonds breasts, her palms unable to cover them completely, the combined feel of the feminine and masculine attributes wildly confusing but incredibly erotic, intense and oh so real. She had always been aware of the fact that before they were using a toy. She had enjoyed it, but she had known it wasn't real, but this time it was easy for her to forget. She felt her heart pound as Sam's fingers steadily increased their rapid fondling, swirling around her nub with delicate precision. Janet felt the desire build and build, sweeping her up, the experience overwhelming her with the sheer passion of it all.

Then Sam was rolling them over and this time Janet did not protest. She spread her legs wide around Sam's driving hips and felt the center of herself open to the remarkably controlled and even motion. And it was no longer a matter of male or female, it was just Samantha, the person she utterly adored, making love to her with passion and joy, the body covering her, hot and slick from Janet's sweat. Sam grunted softly as she thrust, seeming to reach a little deeper inside with every stroke as Janet encouraged her, the words spilling from her lips, guttural and unquestionably profane, urging her lover on harder and faster until abruptly, Janet was there, her orgasm catching her like a wave. She dug her nails into the sinuous back without restraint, clawing at Sam as she spasmed and cried out.

And she came again as Sam continued to thrust into her until finally, the young woman climaxed one final time, this one leaving her slumped bonelessly on Janet who fought to catch her own breath. Cradling her lover in her arms Janet lovingly ran her hands in calming circles over her wife's sweaty skin. It took Sam several minutes before she was able to gather enough strength to raise herself up off her wife's body and gently pull out, causing them both to moan with the loss.

Sam quickly removed the attachment and placed it beside her bed to be cleaned later, before rolling over and pulling her lover close. "You alright?" She asked gently, the same as she did every time they used a strap-on. Her wife's history made her a little concerned about hurting her.

"mmm…" Janet moaned, "I'm perfect. That was amazing, Sammy. So…so amazing. It was so really."

"It was pretty amazing for me too, baby-girl." Sam reached up to tenderly remove a piece of sweaty hair for Janet's eyes, "It felt so real. It was as if I was really in you. It was amazing, filling you up so completely and feeling you around me."

"I want to try it next time, Sammy." Janet smiled, "I want to know what it's like to be inside of you, so completely. And I want you to know what it feels like to have me in you so fully. No silicone toys, no harnesses in the way, so so real." She pulled Sam's face down to hers in a tender kiss. Pouring all her love into the single action. "What other toys did you replicate?" She asked in a husky voice.

Sam swallowed hard, "No other toys this time, baby-girl. But you can look and replicate all you want. I think we have determined they are safe." She kissed Janet's forehead, "But I do have our other toys here if you really need something else."

"Hmm…as intriguing as that sounds, and as curious as I am about how you managed to sneak them in your things." Janet teased, "I really just want you to hold me and to fall asleep in your arms. I love you, Sammy."

Sam gently rolled Janet away from her and onto her side before spooning behind her. She molded their bodies together and pulled Janet firmly into her. She placed a kiss on the back of Janet's back from whispering softly, "sleep now, Baby-Girl. I love you, Janet."

The two simply held each other in silence until sleep claimed them.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The next few days past quickly for the Atlantis group. They spent every working hour trying to learn the city and ready it for the colony's arrival. There was tons of work to be done and less than a month to complete it. Sam and Xena spent a lot of their time reviewing the data that had been located on the planets in the gate system and the Wraith. They were painfully aware that the information was thousands of years out of date and they would have to fix that as quickly as possible. They had chosen a planet called Athos for their first trip through the gate. Back when the Ancient had lived in Atlantis it had been one of their regular trading partners. It also had an Ancient outpost and it was the closest planet to their location. They could only hope that it had not been completely destroyed by the Wraith in the time since the Ancients left the city and that the inhabitants were still friendly.

Sam had sat down and talked to Gabrielle about how she felt serving on Xena's teams and if she felt she would be able to take orders from her lover. In the end she had allowed her decision to stand and SGA1 now consisted of Xena, Cassandra, Gabrielle, and Jennifer. The team in question and SGA2 had left early that morning on their trip through the gate. Taking no chances Sam and ordered them to take two jumpers and radio through of their arrival. They had reported in that the standard sweep revealed a small settlement 5 miles from the gate and the ruins of the Ancient outpost 3 miles from that. Nothing else turned up on the fly by and they were going to set down in a clearing not far from the settlement and try and make first contact. Sam had ordered them to report back in every 3 hours and while Xena had felt the Colonel was being a little too cautious she could not blame her. They were in a new galaxy, literally far, far from home, and had no idea what they would face.

They had reported in three times since then and each time the reports were favorable. The last had been an hour and a half ago and since then Sam and Janet had been in her office going over some of the reports from the medical department. They had just set one report aside and picked up the next when the gate alarm sounded. Both women jumped up and ran into the control room. "Report", Sam ordered.

"In coming star gate connection Colonel." The captain on duty answered immediately.

"Raise the gate shield, Rogers." Sam commanded as Janet stepped up to her side. She wanted to be close to her wife, but she knew that this was Sam's area of expertise and she needed to give her room. The wormhole connected and Sam immediately looked at the Captain.

"I'm receiving SGA1 signal Colonel. Priority Red." Rogers answered immediately. Priority Red was the new code for a team that was coming in hot. It seemed that their Stargate teams had run into trouble.

"Lower the shield and give them the go ahead" be for she tapped her earpiece twice, connecting herself with the entire groups. "Security report to the gate room. We have a team coming in Priority Red. Medical teams report to the gate room. Potential wounded coming in." She glanced over at Janet and nodded. She could see her wife's fear and it mirror her own.

Janet simply nodded in return and went to meet her teams. "Try and hail their Captain." Sam ordered when no one came through right away.

**Atlantis Command to SGA1.** Rogers did as he was ordered. **Do you read?**

It took a moment before they received a response. The line was grabbled and they could hear the screams, the gun fire and what sounded like ships over head. **Colonel we are under attack by the Wraith.** Sam was immensely relieved to hear her daughter's voice. **They came through almost immediately after our last communication and began culling the planet. Colonel Taylor and SGA2 are trying to fight them off and give the people time to reach the Stargate. Dr. Taylor and Dr. Keller are tending to the wounded. Colonel Taylor has ordered that we evacuate all colonists to Atlantis. DO NOT Fire. I Repeat, friendlys coming through, DO NOT FIRE.**

Sam couldn't fight the pride she felt at her daughter's calm and commanding message. Even as she pushed it aside and focused on what was happening. **Message received Captain Carter. You are clear to come through the gate. Security details are standing by.** Moving to the stairs she looked for the ranking security officer. "Commander Rojas. We have incoming locals. Do not fire. Move them out of the way and keep them together until we can sort everything out. Dr. Carter, Captain Carter reports we have incoming wounded. A security detail will be stationed in the infirmary if you need them."

Janet just nodded in understanding and started barking orders. Her team responded appropriately as they set up triage center just as the Dr. Taylor came through with the first group of Athosians, while carrying an injured child in her arms. Janet was at her side immediately taking the child from her as some approached the small doctor.

"What happened Gabrielle?" She asked as she watched one of Commander Rojas' men direct the incoming group to one of the side rooms to wait.

"I'm not sure, Gabrielle admitted as she watched more Athosians come through the gate. Cassie and I had just returned from reporting in to you, when Teyla." At Sam's raised eyebrow she added, "The Leader of Athos. She came running out of the hut that she and Xena had been in screaming for everyone to run. That the Wraith on the way. The next thing I knew the Wraith were attacking by Ships and by ground. Xena ordered SGA2 to get to the shuttles and attack and ordered Cassie to evacuate the people while she and Teyla went to round up the stragglers."

"What about the rest of your team?" Sam asked and she knew that Gabrielle would know what she really wanted to know. 'What about my daughter?'

"Jennifer was trying to save a woman who…" the small blond paused and swallowed hard, "…who the Wraith had been feeding on. We killed him not long after he started, but…" She trailed off again and shook her head, "Cassie was helping protect the gate and DHD with some of the Athosian men. She had been wounded." Sam saw Janet's head jerk up, but Gabrielle continued, "But it wasn't bad. Just a cut on the arm."

Sam looked up to see Jennifer coming through with an Athosian Male carrying another wounded man. **Captain Carter, Colonel Taylor. Report your status. **

**Captain Cater here, Ma'am.**__Came Cassie's reply after a short minute. **The Colonel Taylor has taken to the second shuttle Ma'am and the Wraith Ships have been destroyed. We are dealing with the ground troops who they are extremely difficult to kill.**

Sam looked around to see that the immediate area surrounding the gate was now clear. **Colonel Cater to Colonel Taylor do you copy? **

**Taylor here Ma'am.**Came Xena's voice and Sam could hear Gabrielle give a sigh of relief.

**You're clear to come through with the shuttles, Xena. **Sam said. **I want you and your people to come on through with the remaining villagers and we will return later to search for any survivors. **

**Copy that. **Xena answered, **we're on our way now. **

Sam was joined by Janet as they waited for the shuttles to return and the remaining people on the ground to come through the gate. "I've half a dozen villagers who are severely wounded but should heal, but I've got three more who I'm afraid didn't make it." She took a breath and reached out just to touch her wife's arm, "its not pretty Sam. They literally look like the life has been drained out of them."

Sam grimaced some but nodded, "We'll talk about it once everyone returns and has a chance to be checked out. I'm ordering all team members and all Villagers to be given an examination while we find accommodations for them."

"Understood." Janet nodded, "I'll be in the Infirmary." She gave her wife's arm a squeeze and then left.

Sam looked around and spotted who she was searching for. "Daniel." She called as she waved her friend over just as the first shuttle came through.

"What's up Sam?" He asked as he approached her.

"I need you to see about housing for the Villagers." She told him. "Find one of the leaders and see what they will need. They need to be seen by medical first then get them housed. I'll speak to the mess about putting some rations together."

When she sighed and ran her hand through her hair Gabrielle spoke as Xena's shuttle came through followed shortly by Three Athosians and Cassandra. "I'm sure Teyla will be busy, but I'll introduce you to Halling. He should be able to help you."

"Well debrief in two hours in the war room." Sam told them as they walked off and she received two nods in return. She turned her attention to her approaching daughter. She saw the cut on her upper left arm but it didn't look to bad. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled Cassie into a tight hug. Not caring one bit how it might look.

"I'm fine, Mum." Cassie assured her. "It's just a scratch."

Sam laughed shortly, "You get to the infirmary and let you mom take a look at that, or she will tear us both a new one."

Cassie laughed at that. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright, get going." Sam smiled at her. "I have things to do. Report to the War room in two hours we'll debrief then."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cassie said again snapping a salute and then walking off. Sam just shook her head and went to see about the next detail.

Not even a full week in and already they had see a skirmish and taken in refugees. I guess they could safely assume that the Wraith were still a problem and that they would have to be dealt with. The question would be how big of a problem and how to deal with them. Then there was also a question about what to do with their sudden guest. She was talking to the Captain in charge of the Mess hall when she heard Xena calling to her. Looking around she spotted her 2IC talking with another woman. The other woman looked to be about her age and was a few inches shorter than herself. She had shoulder length brown hair and was quite fit. Sam nodded her Xena letting her know she would be there shortly and turned back to the patiently waiting Captain.

"We'll need to put some kind of meal together for everyone." She said, "How will this affect our supplies?"

"We'll be alright for a while, Colonel." Captain Smith assured her, "But if we are going to feed them for a long period of time we will have to find an alternate supply of food."

"Alright, Smith." Sam nodded, "let me know once you have a chance to examine things. I'll see what I can come up with."

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded, "Give the boys and me a few hours and we'll have dinner ready."

She just nodded and dismissed him. Turning she watched Xena and the other woman approach her. "I'm glad to see you made it unharmed, Colonel." She said with a smile. "You did a good job, Xena." She added seriously.

"I have a good team, Colonel." Xena countered, "You would have been proud of Cassandra today. She kept her cool and did what she should have. And T would have been glad to know his teaching paid off. I watched her take down several Wraith twice her size."

Sam just beamed at her, "A mother is always proud." She said with a wink and Xena laughed, before turning to the patiently waiting woman.

"Colonel Samantha Carter, This is Teyla Emmagan. Leader of the Athosians." She looked at the shorter woman, "Teyla, Colonel Carter is the leader of our settlement."


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

A/N: Four more chapters to go and then we will move on to the sequel.

**Unedited!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Welcome to Atlantis, Teyla." Sam said smiling at the brunette. "I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances, but I'm glad to see that you made it un injured."

"If not for your people, it would have been a lot worse." Teyla inclined her head in a way that reminded Sam of Teal'c. "Thank you Colonel Carter, for my people and myself. We have never made it through a culling with so few casualties."

"I'm glad that we were there to help, Teyla." Sam told her fellow leader, "and please call me Sam. Between my wife and daughter we tend to get confused with all the Carter's running around."

Teyla surprised Sam by laughing softly, "I can imagine. Is Captain Carter your daughter? Forgive me, but you do not look old enough to have a child her age."

Sam smiled at her, "At least you flatter my ego." She joked before answering, "No Cassandra was adopted by Janet when she was 11. I've helped Janet raise her for the last 5 years."

"And Janet is your mate?" Teyla asked interested. These people were unlike anyone she had ever met. She knew that Xena had explained that they had come from another galaxy to settle Atlantis, but she was amazed that they could be so different, but have so much in common as well.

"Yes, we were married almost 6 months ago, right before we agreed to come of this mission." Sam indicated that they should start moving and Teyla fell in step next to her as Xena fallowed behind. "She is our CMO." At Teyla's confused expression she explained, "She is our head doctor."

"And that is your healer, yes?" Teyla asked and Sam nodded.

"What will happen to our people now, Colonel?" Teyla asked after a period of silence as they approached the infirmary. "Will you return us to our planet?"

Sam couldn't tell if her voice held hope or dread, "If you and your people wish the return we won't stop you, but we can offer other solutions as well. There is a meeting in a little while so that my teams can fill me in on what happened. I would like for you to join me if you would and we can discuss your options then."

"I would be honored to, Colonel." Teyla inclined her head again.

"Good, and it's Sam." The blonde reminded as she waved Janet over.

"Janet this is Teyla Emmagan." Sam introduced her wife. "She is the Athosian leader. Teyla this is my wife and our Chief Medical Officer, Colonel Janet Carter." She looked at the woman beside her and smiled, "If you will excuse me I need to see to things before the meeting, but Janet will bring you with her when she comes. She's going to check you out just to be sure you are ok and she can answer any questions you may have about your people who were injured."

"Thank you, Sam." Teyla told the tall leader.

Sam smiled at her and then looked at her wife. "Did your daughter come here yet?"

"Yeah I've seen her." Janet smiled, "She's stitched up and already off helping somewhere, now go. You have work to do."

Sam just winked at her wife and left with Xena following her. Janet watched her wife leave before turning to look at the patiently waiting woman. When she did she saw Teyla open her mouth to speak and she raised her hand cutting of the question she knew was coming. "Let's take a look at you first then you can ask me about your people."

Teyla bowed her head in acknowledgment and followed the Doctor, but couldn't help asking, "How did you know I was going to ask about my people?"

Janet chuckled softly, "Because all good leaders are the same. They want their people taken care of before themselves."

"I take it you have the same problem with you mate?" Teyla asked with a smile causing Janet to laugh.

"Do I ever." Janet admitted, "I've had to fight that battle numerous times."

"And how did you get her to comply?" Teyla asked curiously. "The Colonel does not strike me as someone who gives in easily."

Janet smiled at the truth of that statement, "Before or after I married her?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Before, of course." Teyla countered, "I can already imagine how you keep her in line now that you are mated to her."

Janet laughed loudly at the comment and decided she liked the Athosian leader. "Needles, my friend, needles. It's any doctor's secret weapon against uncooperative Colonels. Big Needles."

Teyla chuckled softly as she allowed the doctor to look her over. She wasn't sure what would happen to her or her people, but she was just they had just made some very powerful friends.

"Alright, so tell me what happened?" Sam said as they all gathered together an hour or so later.

"As I said before, Colonel." Cassie answered and Sam could tell her daughter was getting tired from all the activity. Her tone was starting to sound frustrated. Sam just smiled to herself and waited for the young woman to continued, "Dr. Taylor and I had just returned from contacting you when the Wraith attacked. They game through the gate in their ships and with ground troops as well."

Sam raised an eyebrow in warning to her daughter and then looked at Xena, who had a smile on her face, "I'm going to be honest with you Colonel, I have never seen anything like it. Think of it as the old Sci-Fi movies they were literally beaming people up and the ground troops were the ugliest bastards I've ever seen. They were extremely hard to kill and they were feeding as they went."

"Colonel, if I may." Teyla's voice came from one end of the table and when Sam nodded she continued, "They were culling. Their victims are…well I guess Colonel Taylor had it right, they are beamed up into the Wraith Darts and then basically kept in storage. When the darts return to the hive ships they are returned to their normal forms and kept prisoner until the Wraith decide to feed on them."

"Is there any chance of us recuing the people who were taken?" Sam asked. None of her people were culled but she knew that Teyla had lost many of her people and she could not stomach the thought of leaving them to their fates.

Teyla shook her head, "I thank you for the offer, Colonel, but by the time we determine which Hive the darts belonged to, my people will be gone. I can only be thankful that we were able to save so many this time."

"Do they cull often?" Janet asked.

"There are smaller cullings like today, every few year." Teyla admitted. "But we weren't expecting this one for a few more weeks, they were early."

"What do you mean by smaller cullings?" Xena asked.

"The wraith live in a hive formation." Teyla attempted to explain. "Each hive, or ship, has a queen. The queen and the majority of the wraith sleep for cycles. Usually they sleep for a few centuries and then wake to feed. They ones we fought today were nothing more than the watchers and the drones."

"And do we have any idea when this cycle ends?" Sam asked, "When are they going to wake again in force?"

"It's anyone's guess." Teyla said, "The last large culling was 160 years ago."

"So we have some time to try and figure out a way to beat them." Sam said.

"Yes, but now they know you are here." Teyla told her. "You showed your technology and power today and those who escaped will report back to their hive."

"None escaped, Teyla." Xena said softly. "We destroyed all the ships and all the ground troops. I'm sorry about your people on the ships, if I had known there was a chance…"

Teyla waved her off. "You have nothing to apologize for, Colonel Taylor. You did what needed to be done, but even if they were destroyed the wraith will come looking for them. They will attempt to learn what happened."

"Which brings us to the topic of you and your people." Sam said. "It seems to me that it is not safe for you to return home. Not if the wraith will come looking for their missing drones."

"Now as I see it you have four choices." Sam said looking at the other woman. "One return to Athos and take your chances with the wraith. If you choose that we will help you where and when we can, but I'm afraid it might not be enough."

Teyla nodded in agreement so Sam went on, "two would be for you and your people to take up residence here with us in the city. We have the room, even with the other colonist coming. However, food might be a problem, but I bet with your knowledge of the system and your connections we can figure something out with that."

"That could be arranged." Teyla agreed, "My people are farmers and trader by nature so we can help with supplies and trading agreements. However, my people are not use to living in such a location and while some of us might adapt the majority won't."

Sam nodded, "I excepted enough which leads us to the final choices, your people could find someone new to settle. Either a different world, or on the mainland here. If you choose here we will be able to help you as much as possible. We don't have much until the many group of colonist arrives, but we can help with labor and protection if you need it."

"We can get the supplies, if you would help with labor." Teyla said. "But I cannot make that decision for my people. I must take it to the elders and see how they feel. I would like to settle here, but I cannot force my people to do so."

"I understand," Sam said, "You take your time reaching a decision and until then you are welcome to stay here. We would like to send a party back to your plant to search for survivors and any of your possessions that can be recovered. How long do you think we have until the wraith arrive?"

"Not long." Teyla said sadly. "As much as I hate to say it, it's too dangerous for us to return until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"What about your people who still might be there?" Gabrielle asked.

"There are caves that any survivors will take refuge in." Teyla told her. "Hopefully they will be able to stay hidden there until we can return."

"If you are sure?" Sam asked, "They are your people so your call, but we will return with you tonight if you want to."

"Thank you, Colonel." Teyla said sincerely, "But I will not risk any more lives today. My people know what to do and where to go, if there are any alive they will be there tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Sam agreed. She might not like it, but she understood. "Xena tomorrow morning I want you and two teams to return with Teyla and her people to search for survivors. Take the shuttles and help them bring anything they find or need here for the time being until they make their plans for the future."

"Yes, Ma'am." Xena said, "I take it we are putting off our next mission?"

"No SGA 4 and 5 will go through the gate to the next planet." Sam told her 2IC, "But Xena make sure they know to use extreme caution."

"Of Course, Colonel." Xena smiled. "I'll talk to the leader tonight."

Sam nodded, "Alright let's go the mess hall. Teyla your people should be there and it's dinner time so why don't we get something to eat and I'll try to answer any other questions you might have."

"Thank you, Sam." Teyla smiled at the Atlantis leader and stood up. "I have to admit I am hungry."

"Well I can't say it will be anything other than rations." Sam warned her while taking her wife's hand, "Most of our supplies on the ship with the rest of our people, but it will do."

"You ready, my love." Sam said smiling at her wife.

"Lead on, Sammy." Janet said returning the smile. Teyla couldn't help but hope that one day she might find the same kind of love that Sam and Janet seemed to have, or Xena and Gabrielle, she thought as she watched Xena beam down at the small blonde.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis**

**Unedited!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Sam and Janet led the way to the mess hall with the other's following. When they entered they found in packed full of people. The children were laughing and cutting up in their own little corner while the people from Earth were scattered throughout the room talking with the Athosians. Sam was happy to see that their two groups were getting along so well and hoped that it meant no matter what Teyla and her people choose to do they would remain friendly.

They led them through the line to get their food and then took a seat at a large table containing only Daniel. "Teyla this is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel Teyla Emmagan. She's the Athosian leader." The two shook hands and then Sam added, "Normally Daniel would have been in our meeting this afternoon, but he was seeing to your people's housing needs."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." Teyla said looking at the young man. "I know that they will appreciate having a place to stay after the last few hours."

"I've put them in the same tower as our people." Daniel said smiling at the woman. "I thought they might be more comfortable with people around."

"I'm sure it will make it easier on them." Teyla admitted. "We are not use to being in places like this."

"Teyla," Sam got her attention. "I can find you a room in the same tower as your people, but we would like to offer you housing in our tower instead."

"You do not share space with your people?" Teyla asked clearly confused.

"Normally, yes we would." Sam told the other woman, "But this city is so spread out and most of the towers are too far from the control center for my comfort. I like to be close by if something happens so all of the Command staff has taken up residence in the tower right next too the command center."

"That's a prudent idea." Teyla admitted, "I must speak with Halling first, but I would be pleased to except your invitation." Sam smiled and nodded at her and they took a few minutes to start eating. After a while Teyla spoke again. "Sam I'm curious about your people and your planet. Would you tell me more?"

"Sure." Sam smiled "What do you want to know."

"Why did you and your people choose to come so far from your home planet?" Teyla asked her. "From what I understand from Xena this colony your are establishing is supposed to be permanent. Why would you want to leave your family and come here?"

"Well…" Sam said trying to decide how to explain things. "You have to remember that those with families brought them. The rest of us either don't have any family members or our family members choose to have no contact with us." Sam could see the confusion clearly written on Teyla's face. She knew from the short reports she had gotten from Cassie that Teyla's people highly value the concept of Family and extended family so she was unsure how to explain things. Luckily for her Janet took over.

Janet reached over and placed a hand on her wife's arm and squeezed gently. "You have to understand that our world is very different from anything around here. We have billions of people inhabiting the planet. Hundreds of different cultures and each culture has it's own beliefs. Many times one culture can actually has several different beliefs. With all that comes prejudice and intolerance. People like us." She indicated her wife and herself and then Xena and Gabrielle. "People who love those of the same gender. Those of us who are homosexual aren't very well excepted in our world. We have to hid who we are if we work in certain jobs or live in certain places. We can't marry and in some countries if we are discovered we are put to death." She remained silent for a time allowing Teyla the chance to understand.

"I do not understand." She admitted eventually, "Life is so uncertain at the best of times, why would people make life more difficult with more hostility and hatred?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't understand it either, but that is why we chose to leave. The people here and those coming want a chance to start a new way of life, one without all the hatred and bigotry, that's why were are here. To give them that chance."

She looked at those gathered and the smiled, "Of course it also helps that we are all scientist in one form or the other and this place has enough technology, cultures and medical information to keep us busy for years and years to come."

That brought a laugh to the whole group and turn the discussion to a happier note.

The group got little sleep that night since after leaving the mess hall they retired to Sam and Janet's quarters and spent several hours talking and trading stories. They were up the next morning early and preparing a group to go through the gate back to Athos. Teyla chose twenty of her strongest men to accompany the three SGA teams and Sam sent Five shuttles with them to help evacuate anyone they found and what personal belongings they could.

**Report back to me once you know what the situation is, Colonel**. Sam told Xena as waited for the shuttles to proceed through the gate.** And I want you all back here at the first sign of any more Wraith attacks. I don't want to lose any more people and I'm not prepared to have us fight them until we can learn more.**

**Yes, Ma'am.** Xena answered understanding her leader's reluctance. It was bad enough to go into battle without understanding your enemy and what their abilities were, but the Wraith were worse than anything they had ever seen. It would be negligent to engage them in a fight without understanding them first. **If you haven't heard anything from us in an hour…**

**Then I'll send back up.** Sam cut her off. **Good luck Colonel. **

Xena gave her a solute that she could just make out from the shuttle's front window and then she took the ship through. Sam really had no need to worry. Xena's group reported back in within thirty minutes. They had gone straight to the caves to search for survivors and they had found 23 in all. Some of the Athosians were injured gravely so Xena ordered them loaded into a shuttle and brought straight back to Atlantis.

Janet was waiting for them with a triage team to evaluate them before sending them to the infirmary. Sam knew something was wrong when she saw Janet approaching her and Halling who were conversing quietly about the injured people. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing her lover's frown.

Janet looked directly at Halling. "Most of your people will make it after some intense recovery. A few are undergoing surgery to repair internal damage and two have broken limbs."

"But?" The male Athosian asked sensing there are more.

"But there are two, a young man in his mid twenties and a woman in her forties that I am at a loss at how to help." Janet told him. "From what I can gather the wraith were feeding on them but were stopped halfway through. Their internal organs are shutting down from the shock and damage."

"Such is the way of things in our world, Dr. Carter." Halling said with a sigh. "They are beyond help now."

"Maybe not." Janet told him and Sam knew she was trying to control her frustration at his statement. "Nothing I can do will help him, but we can try using the Ancient's healing device."

"Will that work with such intensive damage?" Sam asked. "I thought their machine was meant to treat isolated areas."

"I don't know." Janet told her wife, "But it won't hurt them and it really is the only chance that they have."

Sam looked to Halling for his decision. She knew what she would choose but it was not one of her people and without Teyla around it would be the man's choice. "if you think that there is a chance that it will work, then please, Dr. Carter try." He told her. Janet nodded once before leaving.

It was three hours before Janet reported that it was working. It would take several sessions to repair all the damage, but she felt sure that at this point they would eventually make a full recovery. Both Sam and Janet were thrilled to give Teyla the news the next time they reported in and the Athosian leader thanks Janet profusely for saving her people.

However, the news when Xena and Teyla's group returned was not as uplifting. They had been able to salvage some of the personal belongings of the Athosians but the village and all of the buildings had been destroyed. It seems that when the Wraith went looking for their missing comrades and found the bodies and the wreckage of the Wraith darts they destroyed the village in retaliation. Sam reassured Teyla that she and her people were welcome to stay in Atlantis as long as they need to decide where they wanted to go next.

It took the elders of Teyla's people three days debate before they made their decision to build a new village on the mainland. Some of the younger men asked to remain on Atlantis and help the new inhabitants fight the Wraith and after a discussion with Teyla their request was granted.

What surprised Sam was when Teyla approached her about staying as well. "What about your people?" Sam asked the other woman.

"I can do more good for them by helping to get rid of the wraith, Sam." Teyla argued. "And Halling and the elders can lead them in my stead. I can't explain it Sam, but I just feel that this is where I'm supposed to be."

"I can understand that." Sam admitted, "We all felt the same before we came here. I would glad for you to join us Teyla and I can certainly use your help on the Command team. Plus I think Xena is dying to get you on her team. She was telling me about your fighting style and think she and Cassie are excited to learn."

Teyla laughed, "Yes Xena is excited to learn, but I think your daughter is even more so. Every chance she gets she asks question about it."

"That sounds about right." Sam admitted. "Well get use to it, cause she will never stop."

Teyla just smiled at her. "Come on." Sam said. "Let's go to the meeting and figure out what needs to be done to get your people settled."

It was two days later that they had a scheduled Video conference with Elizabeth and the SGC. It was the last time for two weeks that Elizabeth would be close enough to contact earth without locating a Stargate first. Then it would take two weeks before she was able to contact Atlantis. They were all gathered around the screen in the war room where Marcus was sending the signal that was being relayed through a wormhole from the SGC.

"Sam." Elizabeth said after her face appeared. "It's good to see you. I hear you had some excitement over the last few days. What's this I hear about us getting some new members already?"

Sam smiled and indicated towards Teyla. "Dr. Elizabeth Weir this is Teyla Emmagan. She's serving on the Command team as a liaison between the people of this galaxy and us and she's joined Xena's team on SGA1. Teyla Elizabeth is my second in command for the colony and she is the head of our diplomatic team. I'm sure once she gets here you two will have tons to talk about."

Sam watched as the two women exchanged greetings and a few words and noticed that both women appeared flustered, which was unlike them. If she didn't know better she would say there was a physical attraction there. Glancing at her wife she could tell by the wink that she received that she had caught the same thing. She allowed them to talk for a minute before interrupting. "I'm sorry guys, but we only have a short window here, so we need to be moving on." We they both nodded in understanding her said, "How has the trip been Elizabeth? Any trouble so far?"

"No it's been quiet." Elizabeth told her. "No run-ins with Gou'ald or anyone else. Rodney has been working on integrating the new ZPMs while in flight and we plan on stopping for two hours this evening to make the final connections."

"Good good." Sam said. "Can you send me the schematics of what Rodney changed next time? I want to see."

"Will do and I got the data Marcus uploaded about the city." Elizabeth told her. "What else can you tell me?"

"Well…" Sam started launching into a run down on everything they had discovered and hoped she would be able to cover it all in the short time that they had.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis**

**Unedited!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The next week passed incredibly fast for the Atlantis team. Everyone morning they would meet to go over what needed to be completed that day before Sam would see the teams off to their prospective planets. Each SGA team now consisted of a member of the group of Athosians that had requested permission to remain in the city and so far each team had reported that the Wraith were active and almost every planet they visited showed signs have been culled. After talking to Teyla they were concerned that this level of activity was unusual, but so far they couldn't determine the reason for the increased activity. Sam suspected that it had something to do with their presence and she had met with Xena and Teyla to try and come up with some type of plan.

Each evening they would meet and go over everything that had been accomplished that day and what would take more time. The SGA teams would report in what they had discovered and Teyla would advise them on the best course of action in dealing with a particular settlement or people. The Athosians had been moved to the mainland where they were hard at work trying to rebuild their lives and a new village. A different group of Atlantis personnel would go over by shuttle every morning and help out where they could with the building and clearing. Their next task would be to start clearing land for farming and try and determine which crops could be grown in the soil.

They had been able to clear several pieces of technology for their people to use. The replicators were now a permanent feature in daily life. While some people used it for food, most still chose to eat in the mess hall for the time being. They were able to use it to replicate supplies to send to the new Athosian settlement and it was used by the people living in the city to replicate things they might need but hadn't been able to bring. It was also used to recycle and clean their cloths, which thrilled most of the people to no end since it meant there was no need to do laundry. Gabrielle had assigned a team to get different earth cloths, food, and things entered into the database so it would be friendlier for them.

It was one night about two weeks since their arrival on Atlantis that Sam and Janet were sitting on one of the couches in their quarters enjoying an evening of quiet to themselves. Sam was nestled into the corner of the couch and Janet was curled up into her side. Sam was running lazy lines up and down the side of her leg while they carried on a quite conversation. They were interrupted by the door chime indicating that they had a visitor. Sam gave a little sigh and placed a kiss on top of Janet's head before calling out, "Come in."

There was a pause while who ever it was keyed themselves in and then the door opened to reveal Jennifer. She waved a hand as the two older women started to move. "No please, stay where you are."

Janet happily settled back against her wife before she looked at her second in command. "What brings you here this evening Jen?"

"I wanted you talk to you two about something?" Jennifer told them before taking a seat on the couch across from them.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked the younger woman. She had really grown to like the young doctor and Janet had nothing but good things to say about her. Sam also knew that she and Cassandra were growing close and couldn't help but be pleased by that.

"I wanted to know if you and Janet were ready to start working on making that baby?" She smiled at their shocked looks. "I've been able to examine the data base on the healing device and after using it to heal the Athosians I'm almost positive that it can be used to heal the damage done to you, Janet."

"You…" Janet had to stop and swallow hard. She had forced herself not to think about it much over the past few weeks. She didn't want to get her hopes up if it turned out not to work. But this was something that she desperately wanted. She wanted to be able to experience having a child, having Sam's child, their child. She wanted to know what it was like to carry this baby inside of her, feel it growing inside of here and give birth to their child. "You're sure?" She finally managed to ask.

"Yeah." Jennifer said gently, "I'm sure. If you two are ready I would like to put you in the healing chamber tonight and then give your body a few days to recover. After that we can do an examination and take it from there."

"And you are sure it's safe?" Sam had to ask. She knew how much this meant to her wife, but she couldn't let her do anything that might cause her harm.

"I promise you Sam. It will not harm her in any way." Jennifer told the tall blonde. "The worst that might happen is that it won't affect anything at all."

Sam swallowed hard knowing that if that was the case it would devastate her wife. She looked at the smaller woman in her arms and found that Janet was looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Sammy." Her wife whispered.

"You don't need my permission, baby-girl." Sam told her lover gently. "It's your choice to make. I just don't want to see you hurt if this doesn't work."

"I know, Sammy." Janet told her, "But I need to try. I need to try and see if it will work."

"Alright baby." Sam said soothingly. "Alright. We'll try. Do you want me to go with you, love?"

"Please Sammy." Janet leaned in a kissed her gently, "I can't do this without you, my love."

Sam nodded and looked at Jennifer. "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing, but come with me to the infirmary." Jennifer told them standing up. "It will probably take two hours for the procedure to work and then I want you to take it easy for the next few days." When she saw Janet open her mouth to argue she said. "Just in case Janet."

Janet nodded in agreement as they left their room, but stopped in front of Cassie's door and looked at Sam. "I think Cassie should be there for this." She told her wife softly and when Sam smiled at her she pushed the door chime. It took a minute for Cassie to answer but once she did she just needed to look at the group before her and she knew what was going on. Letting the door close behind her she took her mother's free hand and the small family followed Jennifer to the Infirmary.

Jennifer was right when she said it would take a couple of hours for the procedure to finish and she was very hopeful with what she saw. She wanted Janet to stay in the infirmary for a few more hours but the older doctor refused. Sam's solution was to simply scoop her wife up in her arms and carry her back to their room. Jennifer and Cassie laughing at Janet's protest. No one they passed made any comment about the sight and many just smiled and shook their head. As they were entering the transporter in their tower they ran into Xena, Gabrielle, and Teyla.

"Is everything alright, Sam?" Teyla asked at the sight of the tall blonde carrying the petite doctor.

"Everything's great." She smiled at them. "We just had to see Jennifer for a while. She wanted to put Janet through the Healing Chamber this evening." She could see Teyla's confusion at the statement but Xena stopped her from asking any questions. Sam was sure those two would fill her in once they left. "Jen's ordered her to take it easy for a few days, do you think you can handle things, Xena?"

"Sure thing Sam." Xena told her CO with a large smile. "I'll cancel our trip tomorrow and handle everything around here. Don't worry I'll call if there is a problem but otherwise enjoy your time off."

"It might be four days or so." Sam warned. "We have to go back in two days."

"Don't worry about it, Sam." Gabrielle assured her. "We have things covered."

"Thank you." She told them as she carried Janet into their quarters and directly into their bed room. She only set her on her feet when she was next to the bed.

"Sammy…" Janet started to say but Sam cut her off with a soft kiss and then proceeded to tenderly remove her wife's clothes. Once Janet was standing completely nude Sam pulled back the covers before picking her wife up and laying her down on the silky sheets. Janet watched as her lover stripped her own cloths and silently crawled in next to her. She knew that Sam needed to let all their emotions settle before they spoke about what had happened. So instead of saying anything she leaned in and kissed the blonde deeply for several long minutes before rolling over and snuggling her back into her partner's warm front. Sam pulled Janet close and placed her hands on her wife's stomach. Janet just smiled and covered the larger hands with her own.

Two days later they found themselves back in the Infirmary allowing Jennifer to perform an exam. They waited as patiently as they could until Jenifer finally removed her gloves and looked up at them.

"Well?" Sam asked, helping her wife sit up and adjust the gown so that it was covering her.

"Everything looks good." Jennifer told the two women. I can't detect any signs of the scar tissue that resulted from the attack. All the scans come back showing everything as healthy and completely functional. As you know it wasn't that you were infertile or couldn't conceive, but that it would be dangers for you to carry to full term. I no longer see that as being a problem. I went on and ran the test and you are ovulating now so that is good for us as well."

Sam beamed down at her wife and Janet gripped her wife's hand. "So what now?"

"Well that depends on you two." Jennifer told them. "If you are ready to proceed this is the best time to try, otherwise we will have to wait un least until next month."

"Now. I want to do it now." Janet told the young doctor and looked to Sam for confirmation.

"Absolutely baby-girl." Sam agreed.

"Well I need to have Sam dress out and allow me to examine her." Jennifer told them. "I know that she is still on fertility drugs so that's good. I want to go ahead and extract the needed samples from both of you and I can work on them tonight. Tomorrow you'll need to come back and let me replant them into Janet."

"How many fertilized eggs will you implant at once?" Sam asked.

"I want to start off with two." Jennifer told them. "There's always a chance with multiple births when you are dealing artificial insemination so I want to start small and if it does not take we can implant more eggs the next time." When the nodded she decided that she needed to remind them. "Now you know that this child will biologically be both of yours and as such any children that you have will be girls. If you ever wanted the chance of have a boy you would have to use a sperm donor."

"We know." Janet reassured her, "And this is what we want."

"Alright then." Jennifer stood up. "Why don't you get dress Janet and we will move into the procedure room. I need to get one of the nurses to come help me so I'll be back with you in a few minutes. Unless you have any questions."

"No questions." Sam assured her, "but I would like to call Cassie. I think she would like to be here for this." Janet just nodded in agreement as she set about putting her clothes back on.

"Sure thing." Jennifer smiled at them. "Have her report to my office and I'll show her where to go."

**Captain Carter this is Colonel Cater come in. **Sam didn't have to wait love for their daughter to answer.

**Captain Carter here. Go ahead Colonel.** Cassie's voice came over the comms.

**Report to Dr. Keller's office Captain.** Sam told her daughter. **At once please.**

**Yes, Ma'am** Came the immediate reply causing her mother's to laugh at the excitement lacing her voice.

"What do you bet she's running all the way here." Janet asked.

"Oh I know she is baby-girl" Sam agreed with her wife. "She's as excited about being a big sister as we are about being parents again."

"Hmmmm…" Janet hummed twisting her fingers into short blonde hair and pulling her wife's mouth down to meet here. "And I am so very excited, my love." Janet murmured with her lips against Sam's. "I love you, Sammy and I can't wait to have our baby."

"I love you too, Janet." Sam told her wife before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis, Law and Order SVU, or Popular.**

**A/N: Here is the last chapter for this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel and be sure to send me a review if you have an specific questions you want answered in the next one. **

**I'm sure you figured it out, but our favorite ladies from SVU and Popular were brought into this chapter because they will play a part in the sequel, as well as characters from Startrek Voyager. Trust me I have a lot planned for the sequel and as soon as I clear some of my other open stories I will strat writting it. Enjoy!**

**Unedited!**

**Chapter Thirty**

It had been 10 days since Jennifer had performed the insemination procedure on Janet and the two women were understandably antsy. Both were dying to find out the results of the procedure and today was finally the day. Sam always loved her wife and had always found her extremely attractive, but her desire for the other woman had hit and all time high. She couldn't keep her hands off of her and Janet was having just as much trouble as Sam was. If they were near enough to touch then they were touching. Holding hands, a hand on a back, arms wrapped against each other, or their hands laced together on Janet's stomach, all of those displays of affection were becoming a common sight to see.

Not a night had gone by that Sam hadn't found time to worship her wife's body with hours and hours of love making while in the private of their own room or at least once in Janet's office against the desk. Their friends and daughter just smiled when the two of them were together, knowing how much this chance meant to the two women and no one was going to begrudge them their happiness. Teyla had approached them a few days after the procedure and wished them sincere luck with the procedure and told them that she was sure they would make fantastic parents.

But finally after trying everything in their power to distract themselves from their waiting it was the day that they could return to the infirmary for Jennifer to run the pregnancy test. They were there first time in the morning just before they went on their shifts. Jennifer just laughed at their eagerness and drew the required blood. "Now get to work and I'll call you when the test results are in."

"That's ok we can wait." Sam insisted but Jennifer just shook her head.

"Sam I know that you are eager, but it will be a little while before they come in." Jennifer said kindly to the older woman. "And today is a busy day as it is. Go on to work and I promise I will call you just as soon as I know anything."

Sam nodded resignedly and kissed her wife goodbye before heading to the command center. Jennifer was right, today was a busy day. The Prometheus was expected to arrive within the next few hours.

"Did you go?" Cassie asked immediately after seeing her mother.

Sam nodded and smiled, "Just a few minutes ago."

"Well." Cassie demanded. "What were the results?"

Sam was amused to see all eyes turn towards her. News had spread that their CO and her wife were trying to have a baby and the entire expedition was waiting for the results. The two women tried not to dwell on that tidbit of information. "I don't know. Jennifer kicked me out and said she would call Janet and I when she had the results."

"Damn." Cassie grumbled and Sam had to nod in agreement.

"Trust me Cass. I feel the same way." Sam smiled at her daughter. "When I know you will know and then I'm sure the rest of the city will know as well." Sam ignored her daughter glare and looked at the tall brunette next to her. "Have we heard from Elizabeth yet?"

"Sure have just a few minutes ago." Xena answered. "They are ahead of schedule and will arrive within the next thirty minutes. I was just getting ready to call you."

"Yeah and that wouldn't be because you wanted to know the results now would it?" Sam asked.

"No, Ma'am of course not." Xena smiled at the blonde.

Sam just snorted and tapped a button on the desk next to her, not bothering with her earwig. **Colonel Carter to Doctor Cater. **

**No Sam the test results aren't in yet.** Came Janet's reply causing the whole tower to erupt in laughter.

**Thank you for that information, Janet.** Sam shot her daughter and Xena a glare. **And the rest of the tower thanks you as well. But that is not why I was calling. **

**Oops. **Came Janet's reply but Sam could hear the laughter in her voice. **What can I do for you, Sam.**

**I just thought you would like to know that the Prometheus was ahead of schedule and expected to arrive within the hour.** Sam informed her CMO knowing that she and her team would want to be waiting to great her.

**Copy that.** Janet replied. **We'll meet you on the East Doc shortly. **

**See you then. Carter out.** Sam ended to communications and looked back at Xena. "anything else to report?"

"Well let's see if I can remember this." Xena said with a mischevious glint in her eye. **"**The first question they asked was if you and Janet knew anything yet."

Sam just groaned causing Cassie to stifle a laugh. "Then I was told to make sure to tell you that Madison and McKenzie missed their Aunt Liv, Aunt Janet and cousin Cassie and couldn't wait to see you."

Sam smiled at that. "I bet those two are so big now."

Xena nodded in agreement and then added, "Elizabeth also sent us a list of the Names of the Civilian Council Members."

"Interesting." Sam looked at her second in command. "I thought it would take them longer to choose. I was expecting a great debate over it."

"So was I." Xena admitted, "But Elizabeth said they voted and there weren't any problems."

"So who did they choose?" Sam asked in interest.

"John and Michael Steven, Alex and Olivia Benson-Cabot, and Brooke and Samantha McPherson-McQueen."

"Really." Sam asked in disbelief. "Damn I wasn't expecting that, three homosexual couples. It's great for us, but still Brooke and Sam only graduated High school a few years ago. They are barely twenty I'm surprised they were chosen."

Xena shrugged, "I don't know, Sam, but Elizabeth said that they won by a vast majority."

"Alright." Sam gave her own shrug, "Makes my life easier. We might not all see eye to eye, but I get along with them great and they will at least listen to what I have to say when it comes to Military matters."

"Age should not be a prerequisite to determine someone's capability, Sam." Teyla said from where she should be listening quietly. "Only someone's ability."

"Oh trust me; I think they are quite capable." Sam agreed, "No matter what their age, but I am surprised the rest of the colonist thought so. My people tend to be stuck in their ways unfortunately and Sam and Brooke are barley considered adults by old earth standards. I just expected it to take longer for people to give up what they have known so long."

"Maybe they, like you, wish for a new start and are trying to shed their old beliefs." Teyla suggested.

"I can only hope that is so, Teyla." Sam said with a smile before looking back at Xena. "I want Alex and Olivia and Sam and Brooke given the two empty rooms on the third floor with Teyla. John and Michael can take the empty room on the fourth floor."

When Xena nodded she asked, "How are we with the rest of the plans?"

"Things are in order." Xena told her CO. "Daniel has the finished housing roaster and he has put a team together to help show the families where to go. Major Franks has taken a few transport units down and he and his team are ready to start unloading everything. I've ordered them to unload the cities supplies first and then to start unloading personal supplies."

"Sounds good to me." Sam admitted, "How's Captain Daniel's looking on the meals today?"

"He said that they will be ready to go." Xena told her. "They will be serving Lunch and Dinner in the Military mess for today and all three meals tomorrow. He has a team ready to help get the Civilian mess hall up and running by the day after."

"Colonel Carter." Marcus interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm receiving a message from the Prometheus."

"That's alright, Marcus." Sam turned her attention to the young man. "What does it say?"

"They are entering the Planets orbit ma'am." Marcus told her, "They will be sitting down on the East docs in a few moments."

"Thank you, Marcus." Sam smiled before tapping her earwig twice for city wide communications. **Attention all personnel, this is Colonel Carter speaking. We have just received word that the Prometheus has entered orbit and will be landing momentarily. I know that you are all excited to welcome them to the city, but please remember that we do have a lot of work to accomplish within the next few days. So I will thank you all in advance for your help. Carter out.**

"Come on." Sam said looking at Xena, Teyla, and Cassie." Let's go pick up Gabrielle and then meet Janet and Jennifer on the docs. It's time to welcome the rest of our colony."

Everyone waiting on the docs was almost jumping with excitement, pleased beyond words that the rest of their people had made it safely and were now home. They were all ready to finally get the colony established fully. Sam and the other's found Janet and Jennifer talking with Daniel and quickly joined them. They stood together in silence as they watched the ship enter orbit and take its position on the docs. They waited with as much patience as the engines were shut down and the doors were lowered. Elizabeth was the first to exit followed closely by Alex and Olivia, both of whom were carrying a infant in their arms. Sam and Brooke were on either side of them and John and Michael were behind them.

As soon as Elizabeth reached them Sam pulled her into a warm hug, "I'm so glad you guys made it." She told the older brunette before releasing her and allowing Janet to take her place. She moved on to Alex and Olivia, hugging both of them in turn and then kissing her goddaughters. "They are so big." She smiled at her friends before welcoming Brooke and Sam.

The small group exchanged hugs and welcomes for a few minutes before Sam looked around. You could feel the excitement in the air. The newcomers were practically buzzing with it and she could see the children squirming, only held in place but a parent's strong grip. "Are they all here?" She asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth scanned the crowd before nodding. "I think so." She told the tall blonde.

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. Raising her voice to a near shout to make herself heard she called for everyone's attention. When everyone was silent and all eyes on here she spoke again. "Welcome to Atlantis." She greeted them and they answered with loud cheers and applause. She had to wait several minutes for it to die down before she couple speak again. "I know you are all happy to finally be off that ship and are ready to explore your new home, but before we get to that there are things that must be taken care of first. The first thing I need everyone to do is to go see the group of people surrounding Daniel Jackson." She indicated to where Daniel was now standing with a group of 25 people.

"He has a list with everyone's names." Sam explained, "you have been divided into groups and each group has been given a leader. You are to stick with that person until lunch time. They will be giving you a tour of the city and a orientation of the rules, technology and so forth. They will then show you to your quarters, before taking you to the Military Mess hall for lunch."

She paused and glanced around to make sure everyone was fallowing her. She was vaguely aware of Jennifer stepping away to answer a call on her earwig, but didn't pay it too much attention as she continued. "After that the children will be taken with selected adults to one of the daycare centers and everyone else is to report back here for further assignments and instructions. Let's get as much accomplished this afternoon as possible, because tonight there is a welcome party in the Community Center where you will have a chance to relax and meet some of our new members. Tomorrow morning you are too meet back with your groups where we will continue to work."

"So once again let me welcome you to your new home." Sam added, "I can guarantee it will be unlike anything you have seen before."

As soon as she stopped talking the group converged on Daniel and his team. Sam turned back to her friends. "You have been given housing in the Command Housing Tower if you wish it." She told them. "My command team is living there and it is close to the command center." When they all nodded she told them, "Come on. I will give you a tour and then show you to your new rooms. After lunch I thought we could meet and we can bring you up to speed on what has been happening this month."

She started to walk towards the entrance to the city but was stopped when Jennifer spoke up. "Not so fast Colonel Carter." She said with as much authority in her voice as she could muster. She waited until everyone was looking at her before she spoke again. "I just a call from Nurse Jones about a certain set of test results and thought you might like to know."

Suddenly everyone was waiting with bated breath for her to continue. Janet moved closer to Sam and took her wife's hand while they waited for the young Doctor to speak. Jennifer broke out into a smile, "It came back positive." She told the pair. "Congratulations mommies."

The group of women around then broke out in cheers of celebration while the two mothers to be stood stunned for several heartbeats. Then suddenly Sam broke out of her trace and scooped her wife up swinging her around with tears in her eyes. "I love you, baby-girl." Sam whispered as she sat her wife down and stroked her cheek. "I love you, my wife and I can't wait until this baby is born."

Janet just beamed at her. "I love you too, Sammy." She promised the tall blonde. "I love you too." She whispered before catching her wife's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, full of love, devotion and happiness. They had done it. They had a new home, their friends with them, their daughter next to them and in 9 months time they would be able to welcome their baby to the fold.

THE END


End file.
